Gods, Goddesses and Eva's
by erkman3
Summary: Traped in the NGE universe, Anata, Fiona, Raziel and Kou must work with teh Eva pilots and NERV to get back home. Chapter 23 up and running! now that NERV knows there are gods and goddesses among them. and someone from the future shows up...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own nither AMG or NGE.

A/N: Yo Erkman here, before some of you read this. It might be a good idea to Read Slpit worlds first. That way this story is easy to fallow. you know dealing with more then one universe can make things hard to fallow.

Split Worlds EVA mini- series

Several days after her ordeal with the empress, Fiona and the others found that Anata had locked her self away in their bedroom. Unable or unwilling to come out. Looking at the closed door, Fiona let out a heavy sigh and started back to the living room. Where she found her mother and father talking quietly amongst them self's.

"It's no use, she just doesn't want to come out. I'm worried." Fiona said as she sat there on the couch with her parents.

"You must understand something about Anata, she hurts for all the life she had taken. True she was only defending herself, but she still feels for that lost life and she must come to terms with that on her own." Belldandy said.

"But it's not her..... I know we've only known her for just about a week and a half, but it's just now her. She's always so positive and full of life and if she would see me like that she would do everything she could do to make me feel better......" Fiona said then stopped talking and looked back down the hall and walked back to their room.

Stopping at the door, Fiona found her self again looking at the closed door. 'Anata.....' Fiona thought to herself. Taking a deep breath Fiona then knocked on the door.

In the room Anata head the knock and looked over at the door. "GO away!" She shouted then berried her face in to the pillow.

"It's my room too!" Fiona said back from behind the door. Letting out a moan, Anata pulled the blankets up over her head.

Not hearing anything from Anata, Fiona slid the door open. In the room she found that Anata had hid her self in her futon and under her blankets. Walking up to the lump of blankets and looked down.

"You need to get up." Fiona bluntly said. But there was nothing from the lump of blankets.

"I don't know how you feel, but I know if you saw me like how you are now, you would do anything to make me feel better. So stop feeling sorry for your self and get up out of bed." Fiona said her hands akimbo.

Hearing her sister, Anata sat up in the futon and looked over at Fiona. "Just pray that you don't ever feel the pain that I feel." Anata said back at Fiona.

"And I pray that I don't neither." Fiona said. "But you need to get on with your life."

"Do you know how it feels to have the blood of something that was once living in your hands? Do you know how it is to look someone in the eyes as they die? You really have no place to tell ME to get on with me life." Anata said then she flopped back to the futon and again pulled the blankets back over her.

Shaking her head, Fiona then walked over to the window and opened the blinds then walked back over to Anata and ripped the blankets off of her. Letting the sun light shine on her. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Get up, and take a bath. You'll feel better after that." Fiona said as she walked over to the door.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Anata asked.

"This would be the so called kick in the ass to get you motivated." Fiona replied.

Anata just rolled over and looked at her sister; it was a shock to hear her even says such a thing.

"If you weren't my sister, I would have clocked you upside the head." Anata said as she sat up again rubbing her head.

Fiona just shrugged her shoulders. "And when you get done with the bath, you and I are going to the heavens."

"Why?" Anata asked.

"Because something's going on up there that you might like to know about." Fiona replied with a smile.

Back in the living room, Keiichi and Belldandy had over heard everything from Fiona. And when she came back to the living room she was met with two questioning looks.

"What?" She asked.

"Did.... Did you just say ass?" Keiichi asked.

"I must admit that I too am surprised to hear such a thing from you." Belldandy added.

"What it was only to get Anata motivated." Fiona said quickly.

"Well I guess if it was for a good cause it's all right....." Belldandy said.

"Just don't make a habit of it." Keiichi added.

Mean while in the Goddess of the earth universe, Raziel was sitting in front of the TV watching old reruns of Star Trek. When Skuld came in to the room and turned off the TV.

"What Gives! That was the best part for the whole season!" Raziel yelled.

Raziel quickly received a bop on the head. "Don't yell at your aunt!"

Rubbing his head Raziel and looked up at Skuld. "What... and that hurt."

"Yeah, Yeah... Come on I've got to run a test." Skuld said taking Raziel by the arm and dragging him off to her megshift lab.

"What type of tests?" Raziel asked.

Still leading Raziel to her lab, Skuld replied. "Simple I need to get your quantum variance."

"My what?"

"Oh never mind..... It's too hard to explain to someone who's not even out of high school yet." Skuld said as she closed the door to the lab. "Now get out the table."

Raziel looked over at the table that just so happened to have something hanging above it with several probes, sensors and other measurement devices all of them looking dangerous in one way or another.

"You're kidding right?" He asked.

As Skuld started to type something on a computer, Raziel quietly started to make it back for the door to make his escape, but his Aunt raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The door opened and Kou walked in.

"Kou be a dear and hold him." Skuld said with out turning around.

"Yes ma'am." Said Kou, then he grabbed Raziel and held him to the table.

"Kou what the hell are you doing?"

"Look I do stuff like this so Lady Skuld doesn't tell Anata's father about what we've done!" Kou said back. "Now don't move."

Back in the Son of Urd Universe, Anata and Fiona was finally in the heavens. Anata still not all that happy about the method her sister used to get her up out of bed.

"So what's this thing that's going on that you HAD to get me up?"

Fiona didn't say anything all she did was pushing open the doors to the main lobby of Yggdrasil.

"About time you two get here." Peorth said as she floated down to from the control level. "Ex get the test ready!"

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Anata asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Peorth asked, looking at the two sisters.

Anata looked over at Fiona then at Peorth. "No, tell me did you find a way to get me back?"

"We think but we need to take a look at one big thing." Peorth said.

"What's that?" Anata asked getting a worried look.

"We need you to go to your reactors and put out as much power you can with out blowing them up. We think that your power may be the key to getting you back." Peorth said.

"Really... see I told you that something big was going on up here." Fiona said cheerfully. "Come on sis lets go!"

Taking Anata's hand, Fiona led Anata down in to the depths of Yggdrasil.

Peorth then went back up to the control level and sat back down at her chair. Ex looked over at her. "What's wrong with Anata, she didn't seem too happy."

"No I guess not... but I'm hopping that this test will help us with getting her back to her own universe and getting Raziel back." Peorth said.

"No kidding the sooner we get Raziel back the sooner Urd will leave us alone... She's really starting to scare me." Ere added.

Ex looked over to see Urd hanging over some young god....

"What are you doing?" The young god asked.

"Nothing!" Urd quickly replied hiding a huge feather behind her back.

The young god started to sweat.

A couple minutes later, Fiona and Anata found them self's at the doors that lead to Anata's reactors.

"So they're behind this door?" Fiona asked.

Anata shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

"What's wrong? Why don't you open the doors, they're belong to you after all." Fiona said.

"I've only seen them once before, the room just puts out a strange vibe.... It's hard to explain." Anata said, and then she took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

Fiona looked up in surprise. The four great reactors towered above them. "Wow.... These are the reactors?" she asked.

"Yeah these are it, hooray....."

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked again.

"I'm just trying to not get my hopes up." Anata replied, but just before Fiona could say anything Peorth came over the PA system.

"Now Anata if you can, use what ever power you can to get the readings I need." Said Peorth.

Closing her eyes, Anata started to focus. As she did the four great reactors started to spin faster and their humming became louder.

"That's good just output more power." Peorth incurraged.

Just as Anata was about to do that several alarms went off. She stopped what she was doing but the alarms still kept on going. "What's going on now?!" Fiona shouted over the alarms.

Up in the control room, Peorth and the other control room goddess frantically tried to find any answers. "Give us ten seconds! We're looking for the problem!" Peorth replied then she went over to Chrono's side. "Speak to me Chrono."

Typing as fast as she can, Chrono shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know ma'am, I can't find anything."

"Fiona, Anata we're still looking!"

In the reactor room, Fiona and Anata looked around the room sparks and lightning where flying all over the room. "Some answers will be nice!"

"Is this meant to happen?!" Fiona cried.

"No! That is I don't think so!" Anata replied. Just then they saw the source of their problems, there hopping across the floor was the dreaded eight legged, bunny eared bug.

"Damn it Peorth it's a BUG!" Anata yelled. Looking over to where the bug was, Fiona cough just a glimpse. Then she ran over to a case that looked like a fire extinguisher case, but instead of an extinguisher, there were two hammers. Breaking the glass, Fiona reached in and took the two hammers and tossed one to Anata. catching it, the two sisters nodded at each other. Then they watched as the bug hop around one of the reactors.

"You go around the left side and I'll take the right." Fiona said.

Going around to the sides they where going to take the sisters met on the other side of the reactor to only find nothing.

"I don't get it? Where'd it go?" Fiona whispered.

Just as Anata was about to give an idea, the bug jumped out from the shadows on top of Fiona's head making her scream then on to one of the reactors. Making a huge spark form striking both sisters. Then in a flash of light they where gone.

In the control room Chrono and Peorth stood there looking at a video screen then at each other. "Oh Damn it Belldandy is going to kill us!" Peorth screamed. "What happened?!"

"I don't know! They're just gone!" Chrono replied.

"But Anata's reactors are still transmitting her power, so they might still be alive." Ex added.

"Ma'am we can use that transition and find them." Ere said.

"Get on it; I'll try to talk to Belldandy... oh damn it this is going to suck." Peorth said.

In the Goddess of the earth universe, Raziel was sill being held to the table by Kou; under Skuld's orders.

"Oh god.. No more! I can't take it any longer!" Raziel cried. "Please Kou let me go!"

"Sorry my friend, I can't do that. Like you Lady Skuld knows my dirty little secret." Kou replied. "Please stop squirming."

"That's right Raziel, Urd and I know about Kou and Anata's little secret and as sick as it may seem we hold that over them." Skuld added as she typed some more commands on a computer.

Stopping his struggling, Raziel looked back at Kou. "Did they read about it?"

Kou then hung his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Anata and I only wish.... Your mother walked in on us, and then she told Lady Skuld."

"That's right and if they want our silence they do what we say....Kou be a sweetie and flip that switch there to your right for my particle accelerator." Skuld ordered.

"Yes ma'am.... "

"Now Raziel just stay vary still I don't want to shoot this beam in your eyes..... Or any other spot in matter of fact." Said Skuld.

"No! Wait Aunt Skuld I don't think this is needed." Raziel pleaded.

"I have to agree with Raziel on this one. I mean a particle accelerator, is that really needed?" Kou asked, trying to help out Raziel.

"Quiet you! You want Keiichi to know?"

"Raziel don't move!" Kou ordered and tightening his hold on Raziel.

"What! No!!!!"

Just then several alarms sounded making Raziel, Kou and Skuld started to look around.

"Oh god your lab is going to kill us!" Raziel cried.

"No it's not this sort of thing happens all the time." Skuld said as she pulled a hammer what seemed to be from out of no where. And gave a computer case and clobbered it as hard as she could. It seemed to fix the problem, but them....

"Warning system over load! Core melts down in fifteen seconds!" Skuld's computer announced.

"Oh no that's not good." Said Skuld as she quickly started to go about the lab looking for a way to fix the problem.

Thinking that it was a good idea let his friend go. Kou let Raziel go just in time to see a laser that was sitting on a desk fire, missing Kou and Raziel by inches. The two looked at each other and dropped to the ground.

"Lady Skuld I think it's time you stopped!" Kou yelled.

"No kidding! I'm trying too!"

Just then another beam shot out from the laser bouncing off of a mirror, then going in to a crystal making the beam spread out, hitting Raziel and Kou making them vanish. The just as fast as everything started, it was over leaving Skuld sitting there at her computer with a worried look.

"Oh no! Belldandy and Urd are going to kill me!!" Skuld cried, but quickly stopped and looked around making sure that no one else was around. "Must cover everything up...."

Reaching over to the computer, Skuld pressed a button that made the whole hard drive eject. Taking the drive she placed it on the desk she pulled out a magnet and placed it over the hard drive, erasing all the data then she pulled out her hammer again and smashed the drive.

Else where, in a forest, Fiona came too looking up at a blue sunny sky. Sitting up slowly, Fiona grabbed her head in a head rush she let her self fall back to the ground to look back up at the blue sky. For a minute or two she watched a cloud drift by before she looked over to her right to see Anata sitting against a tree, still out cold.

'My head hurts....' Fiona thought to her self. 'I wonder is Anata is alright.... She looks okay.'

Just then Anata let out a loud moan. "Ah my head.... Fiona are you okay......"

"I'm fine I guess I'm a little dizzy." Fiona replied. "What about you?"

"I'm a little dizzy too, and nothings broken or was broken again...." Replied Anata then she tried to get up but soon got a head rush and sat back against the tree.

"Head rush?" Fiona asked.

"Yep.... Give me a minute."

"I need about minute or two my self too."

A couple hundred yards away, Raziel found him self looking up at a blue sky. 'After looking up at the sky for a couple minutes it's the bluest I've seen.' Raziel thought to him self. Then he looked over to see Kou sitting on a tree stump looking like he was in deep thought.

"Are you feeling alright Raziel?" Kou asked.

"I guess....." replied Raziel, and then he tried to get up from the ground.

"I wouldn't do that......" Kou said but it was to late....

THUD!

"Head rush?" Kou asked.

"Give me a minute." Raziel grumbeled. "How long was I out?"

"From what I can tell you've been out the whole fifteen minutes I've been sitting here. Plus how ever long we where out before that." Kou replied.

"Any ideas where we are?"

Kou shrugged his shoulders. "When I had it in me, before I became too dizzy to do it. I took a peek over the tree tops. We're about three maybe four miles from a city to our east."

"So besides that you have no idea?" Raziel asked.

"No clue. But one thing is different. We're on earth but something is a little off."

Closing his eyes, Raziel forced him self to sit up. Then he thought about it. "You know you're right something is a little off. I can't quite place it but something is just not sitting right."

"Come on I think we should get started for that city before it starts to get dark." Kou said getting up off the tree stump, and then he walked over to Raziel and offered his hand to help his friend up.

Smiling, Raziel took it and was helped to his feet. Brushing him self off he looked at Kou. "East?"

Kou pointed to his right. "This way."

"Right, I knew that."

Meanwhile not too far from Raziel and Kou, Fiona and Anata trigged the forest.

"It's hot!" Anata whined.

"I know...."

"And it's muggy!"

"I know...."

"And we're lost! We have no food, no water and no shelter!"

Fiona snapped. Turning around, Anata saw a furry that was in her sister's eyes that she's never seen before. "I know we have it bad! I know we're lost, have no food no water and no shielter!" Yelled Fiona. "And yes I know it's hot! I know it's muggy! Just look the humidity it's messing up my hair!"

"Look I know it's bad! Look at mine!" Anata screamed back. "But after all the shit I've been through I have every right to whine about this! Remember two broken ribs on cracked. And bruses on my back, and the hell I went through with that stupid Empress and before that the Shadow!" Anata shouted. "Oh yeah I'm not even in the right God Damned Universe and on top of that I really miss my boyfriend!"

"It still give you no right to whine about this! Yes it's bad, boo hook get over it!"

"Telling me to get over it!" Anata screamed, some of her power showing as sparks.

"How dare you flux your power at me!" Fiona yelled back, she then started to form her powers to change in to her Evangelion form. But just before she can transform a giant red armored Boot came down through the trees missing the sisters by feet.

"Run for it!" Anata screamed.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Fiona yelled as she darted to what she thought would be safe. But the first red boot lifted back up in to the air and another came down, Fiona had just enough time to dart to her left. Then the two sisters met back up. But just as a set of huge red boots came down a purple and green came down, making the sisters skid to a stop as the foot came down. Then it too lifted back up in to the air. But was replaced by another purple and green armored boot came down. Seeing it just in time Fiona grabbed Anata and pulled her back before it could crush her. Then the sisters watched as a set of blue armored boots passed by just a couple feet away. Then just as fast as it started it was over.

Fiona and Anata looked over at each other. "I'm sorry!" Fiona cried then she gave her sister a hug.

"I.... I sorry too Sis!" Anata cried and hugged her sister. Then the two sisters fell to the ground and had a good cry.

"Now it's really bad we've been shrunk and Peorth sent us to Earth less then an inch tall for a punishment!" Fiona said then she cried more and even harder.

"She's sent us in to some 1960's crappy sci-fi TV show! We're screwed!" Anata cried then she hugged on to her sister and cried even harder.

Not too far away, Kou and Raziel ran to the source of two girls screaming to offer any form a asstance. After all it's the right thing to do for two Gentlegods... er um.. Gentlemen to do.

Running with wend like swiftness, Kou looked back for a second to see Raziel trying to keep up.

"The screams came from this way Raziel!"

"I know..... Can you slow down I..... I can t keep up!" Raziel said in between breaths.

Kou just pressed on to the source of the screams, as he ran he saw a clearing in the forest. As he came up on that clearing he noticed the huge hole in the ground and skidded to a stop. But still coming up behind his was Raziel, who didn't notice that Kou stopped and slammed in to Kou. Making his friend fall face first in to the hole.

One the other side of the huge foot print, Anata and Fiona waited for the dust to clear. As it did, they could see two mail figures slowly appear. Then....

"Damn it....."

Looking down Anata watched as HER Kou slowly lifted his head up, then they made eye contact.

"Kou?" Anata muttered.

"A...Anata...." Kou whispered.

Fast forward ten minutes......

Sitting on a fallen tree Fiona filled Raziel in on the three giants and what's been going on the past month.

"...And that's what's going on now." Fiona said finishing about the latest. "What about you Raziel?"

"Well I have a girlfriend; she's a friend of Anata's." Raziel looked over in to the huge foot print. "They're still making out."

Fiona looked over to see for her self, and yep sure enough Anata and Kou where still going at it. "So how long has it been?" Fiona asked, looking back over at Raziel.

Looking at his watch and shaking his wrist, he shrugged his shoulders. "My watch is dead... About ten minuets or so."

Getting off the fallen tree they where sitting on, Fiona walked over the foot prints edge. "Come on you two, I thought Raziel said there was a city near here! Don't you think we should start heading there before it gets dark?"

Meanwhile the three huge robots walked on heading to a mountain side. in side the red one, a girl with matching red hear looked clearly mad about something.

"Stupid building! That was a stupid place to build the thing!" She yelled.

Just then a video screen appeared to the girls right with an image of a purple haired woman, in her late twenties maybe her early thirties. "That building was your rifles ammo, Asuka you just blew up five hundred rounds of 120mm machine rounds!"

"I didn't need them, and besides if the angle hadn't gotten in front of the building it wouldn't have happened." Asuka said, "It's the angles doing."

"That doesn't matter Asuka, it was destroyed by your own weapon." the Woman said. "I'll need to think of some punishment for you."

"Yes.... Ma'am....."Asuka said with a heavy sigh, then the screen went blink for a second and an image of a your boy about Asuka's age came on the same screen.

"What do you want?" Asuka asked harshly.

"Don't worry Asuka I'm sure she'll just make you eat her cooking." The boy said trying to smile. But just then the same woman with the purple hair came back on a second screen, not looking too happy.

"What was that Shinji? You can join her, the both of you get to clean my car when you get done with debriefing and changing out of your plug suits." Misato said. "Rei?"

Then another screen came on in Asuka's cockpit with an image of another girl but this one had light pail skin and blue hair with red eyes. "Yes major?" The second girl asked, replying to Misato.

"Great job out there." Misato praised.

"Thank you major." Rei said with a blank look, then the screen with her image vanished then fallowed the screen with Misato. Shinji looked at Asuka through the video screen forcing a smile again.

"Well think of this way Asuka, at least it's not her cooking." Shinji said with a small voice.

"SHUT UP STOOGE!" Asuka screamed, making Shinji cringe. "If you hadn't opened your stupid mouth this might not have happened." Then in side Shinji's robot the video screen with Asuka's angry face on it went blank.

Sitting there in his cockpit, Shinji shook his head and let out a heavy sigh.

A couple hours later, Kou, Raziel, Fiona and Anata finally made it out of the forest and were standing at the cities' edge.

"About time....." Fiona said.

"No kidding, I'm beat, and hungry and thirsty." Anata whined.

Kou scanned the store fronts finding a little out door diner. "We should rest some, and I am a little tired my self as well."

So the four walked over to some a table and waited for a minute or two then a weightier came to their table.

"What can I got you four?" he asked.

Then Anata, Raziel and Fiona looked over at Kou like they where asking him something siclently.

"Water for now please." Kou replied, then the weightier handed everyone a menu.

"Look they use the Yen." Anata whispered to everyone. "That's good news."

Raziel nodded. "No kidding now we just need to find a place to stay while we're here."

"But that might be a while... we might need to get jobs." Fiona added.

"Okay how much do we all have together?" Kou asked. "I have one credit card that more then likely no good here as well a check card, and some 100,000 yen cash."

Raziel reached into his pockets. "I've got that credit card that dad gave me so I won't need to go through the pain of getting cloths with Mom. So that's no good here too, and 45....50..... 60.....70,000 yen."

Fiona and Anata looked at each other then emptied out their pockets. "I've got 85,000 here." Fiona proclaimed.

"I have 60,000." Anata said. "So that gives us a total of 315,000 to work with..... Is that even enough to get a hotel?"

"Think long turm Anata....." Kou said then he stopped a passing weightier. "Excuse me sir, what is the cheapest apartments here; you see we're new here in Tokyo-3 and we don't know if we're going to stay here long or not." Kou explained.

The weightier thought for a moment. "Well there are the apartments that are on the Far East side of the city, near the indrestral centers."

"How much is it about?" Kou asked again looking for more information.

"I think their running about 230,000 a month, but....." the weightier was cut off by Kou.

"Thank you kind sir." Kou said as he and the others got up from the table.

Some minutes later.....

"This is just about the crappiest apartments I've ever seen!" Anata shouted as they looked at a delapatated, gray, apartment complex with others just like the one they where looking at that seemed to stretch on for ever.

"It's the best we can do." Kou remarked. "... But yes I too have seen better."

"You've got to be kidding." Raziel muttered.

"Goodness...." Fiona said.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kou turned to everyone else. "Wait here, I'm going to see if there are any apartments available."

Meanwhile deep with in the NERV underground parking complex.....

"I want every inch of that car cleaned in side and out. Ritsuko all of a sudden had the need to smoke in my car and dropped some ash. Don't for get to get the door jams and to armorall the dash!" Misato commanded her Pilots and room mates. "I want to see my self besides using the mirrors!"

"You're kidding right! That's going to take hours!" Asuka whined.

"Yeah and I still have homework and class work I missed!" Shinji added.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Misato asked.

"No ma'am...." Both Shinji and Asuka said in unison.

"I need to do some paper work; I'll be back later to check up on you two." Misato said as she walked over to the stairs and left the two teens there with a hose and two buckets and each had a sponge.

Looking at the sponge she had in her hand, Asuka had an evil thought. She took the sponge and dunked it in to the bucket of cold water and threw the water soaked sponge at Shinji.

"What was that for?!" Shinji yelled.

"This is your....."

"Don't even tell me I got you in to this!" Shinji shouted. "I wasn't the one that blew up that building!"

"Shut up stupid!"

Back at the apartments Kou, Raziel, Anata and Fiona stood at the door to their own place for how ever long their stuck there. "I thought that place was a dump from the outside, but it's even more of a dump in side." Fiona said.

"It looks like a flop house." Raziel stated. "You know like those ones you see on old cop TV shows."

"It's the best we can do with our limited funds." Kou reminded everyone.

"That's right.... What about this?" Anata said. "We're going to need food, so why don't Kou and I go and look in to that, while Fiona and Raziel look in to cleaning this place up."

"That's a great idea sis. Come on Raziel lets get to work." Fiona said.

Anata and Kou walked back to the door, reaching for the doorknob the knob fell off just as Kou touched it. He slowly looked back at everyone. "I'll get a new one of those too."

Then he and Anata stepped out of the falling apart apartment.

"I'll start on the kitchen and you get the bathroom." Fiona said as she started to search the kitchen looking for anything that previous occupants may have left behind. Raziel shrugged his shoulders and walked in to the bathroom and instantly cringed. A little bit carouses, Raziel went over to the toilet and left the lid.

In the Kitchen Fiona heard something fall in the bathroom and took her head out form the fridge. "You okay Raziel?"

In the bathroom had his nose plugged and looked vary sick? "Fiona trust me; if you need to use the bathroom go to a store." Raziel said back.

Not understanding what Raziel was getting at, Fiona walked over in to the bathroom to see Raziel looking like he was about to get sick. "What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Fiona just trust me when I saw that it's best that we get some bathroom cleaning stuff, but till then go to a store near by." Raziel replied.

"It can't be that bad." Fiona said as she went over to the toilet, just as she was about to left the led, Raziel quickly closed it before she can open it.

"Don't look, what ever you do just don't look inside." Raziel warned.

"Grow up Raziel, it comes out of everyone, it's only natural." Fiona said just as she moved Raziel's hand out of the way....

Outside, Anata and Kou just got done with an other needed make out session, when they heard a shrill scream coming from the other end of the hall of apartments. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and kept on walking on to the stairs.

"Okay... So what are we looking for?" Anata asked.

"Three things. First we're looking for food. The second is job applications, and the third is a way to gather information." Kou replied. "Something just isn't adding up here, I mean it's 2020, and everything is all wrong. No AI cars, no internet terminals, nothing of the sort. When Raziel and I woke up we both felt a strange feeling, something like dizziness; it's hard to explain."

"You know Fiona and I felt the same thing, sure we knew that we where on earth, but something else was way out of place." Anata said. "But one things fir sure, I still have access to my reactors."

"How do you know?" Kou asked looking over at his love.

"Well Just before those huge monster things just about crushed us, Fiona and I where having a fight. You know one of those sisterly fights like my Aunt Urd and Auntie Skuld have. I surged my powers and I didn't pass out like when I first came to Fiona and Raziel's universe."

"You know this for sure?" Kou asked. "Use some of your powers on that discarded can over there." Kou said pointing to an empty pop can that was on the ground no less then a foot from a trash can.

Looking over at the pop can, Anata squinted her eyes and a small blue sphere formed around the peace of trash, then it lifted up off the ground and floated above the trash can's opening. Then Anata brought her hand up, with her hand opened, then quickly closing her hand, the blue sphere shrunk around the pop can, crushing it in to a small ball of aluminum.

"See?" Anata said looked back at Kou. "We better get going, I'm a little hungry."

Just before they hit the stairs they saw a girl with light blue hair walk on to the same floor they where on, Anata being Anata went up to introduce her self.

"Hi I'm Anata Morisato, and this is my boyfriend. You live here too?" Anata asked.

The blue haired girl looked at the couple for a moment before answering. "I live just three more apartments down." The girl replied.

"Really? So you live at the one that says 'Ayanami' above the door?" Anata asked. "So what's your name?"

"Rei Ayanami." Rei replied.

"Well it's vary nice to meet you, Miss, Rei Ayanami." Kou said. "Maybe you can answer something for us. We are young couple that just got our own place, but Anata here still has school, do you know where a school can be located?" Kou asked.

Anata gave Kou a quick glair, just as Rei answered. "There is a school in distrect 14 of this city. Would you like the address?" Rei asked.

"Yes please, I just got out of school my self and I want my love here to have the same chance I had." Kou replied Still getting a death glair from Anata.

As Rei took off her back pack, Anata looked over at Rei. "One moment I need to talk to my boyfriend while you write that address down." Anata then grabbed on to Kou's shoulders and dragged him off to the side. "Kou! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Anata whispered loudly.

"We need information, and this is the best way I can come up with." Kou whispered back just in time of Rei getting down with the address.

"Here contact this school." Rei said handing a peace of paper to Kou.

"Again thank you Miss. Ayanami, and it was vary nice to meet you."

Just at that vary same time, deep with in a deep underground base a tech with short black hair. Scratched her head and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't get it... none of this is making any since." The tech said to her self.

Another Tech looked over from his own work and tipped his glasses up. "What's wrong Maya?" He asked.

Looking over at her friend she let out another sigh. "I don't get this Hyuga. I got this strange data about two hours ago and then again just now, but both several miles away from each other... I can't make heads or tails of it. It almost looks like a blue pattern, but before the computers can get a full reading on it, the source vanishes."

Hyuga looked over the data himself and scratched his head too. "Scanner glitch?" He asked.

Maya shook her head no. "I checked that already. And I recalibrated the scanners twice, everything checks out in status green." She replied. "Maybe I should have Dr. Akagi look at them."

"Do what you think is best."

Maya shook her head and pressed a button on her computer. "Dr. Akagi I have some data you should look at."

"I'll be down in a moment Maya." A voice said over her computer work stations speakers.

Taking a quick sip of her coffee, Maya had just enough time before Dr. Akagi was there at her work station. The doctor in her early thirty, maybe her late twenty... really depending who you ask, she has short blond hair, glasses and a mole on her cheek that looks like a tear.

"What's this data you wanted me to look at?" The doctor asked as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Here ma'am, I think it's better if you look at it, instead of me trying to explain it." Maya replied, and then she got up out of her chair so the doctor can have a seat.

Sitting down Dr. Akagi started to read over the readings. Then she looked back up at Maya. "Did you check the system?"

"Yes ma'am, twice."

The doctor looked back over at the computer screen again as she let her cigarette. Inhaling deeply, the good doctor picked up a near by phone.

At a different apartment complex, Rei's other two fellow pilots slowly came in to their apartment with commanding officer and parental unit, Misato.

"You two did a great job at detailing my car." Misato said as she went on to the kitchen then to the fridge, opening it there were fifty cans of beer. Taking one Misato cracked it open and chugged half of the can with ease.

Asuka then flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, just as Shinji went in to the kitchen and started to get something ready for dinner. Just then the phone started to ring.... Then.....

"Shinji can you get that!" both women of the apartment called out to the only male occupant. Letting out a heavy sigh, Shinji walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Yes hello?" Shinji said in to the phone. "Oh hello Ritsuko, yes she's here one moment."

Shinji looked over at Misato who was already getting started on her second can of beer for the night. "Umm Misato, Ritsuko's on the phone she wants to talk to you."

Getting up from the kitchen table, Misato went over to the phone and took it from Shinji. "Thanks Shinji, Hi Ritsuko yeah I've already started with the boozing..... I know, I know, what can I do for you?"

Shinji went back to started dinner as he tried to listen in on the phone call.

"Sure I guess I can be ready, you think it would be alright to bring the kids?" Misato asked taking another sip of beer... okay gulp of beer. "Great we're be ready in about half hour or so. Okay bye bye." Misato said as she handed the phone back to Shinji so he could hang it up. "Say Shinji, Asuka you two up for a after noon hike?" Misato asked. "You know get back to nature?"

"No thanks!" Asuka replied from the living room.

"What about you Shinji?" Misato asked leaning over letting Shinji get a good view of her cleavage.

"Su...Sure Misato." Shinji replied, being a little afraid of what would happen if he rejected her.

"Great! Now get some something on a bit more comfortable and some good boots." Misato said. "Ritsuko is going to be here in about an half hour."

About forty minutes later back across town, Kou and a not so happy Anata returned back to their tempary apartment.

"We're back!" Kou called out.

".... What's wrong with her?" Raziel asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Kou here is sending me and Fiona to school here just to gather info and to top it off we're in the past!" Anata yelled. "Not only are we in a different universe, we're six years in the past!"

"What?!" Fiona and Raziel both screamed in unison.

Kou only shook his head. "It's true. We found out when we went to the corner store to get food and job applications from some local businesses. We passed a news paper vender." Kou replied handing the news paper to Fiona and Raziel. "So we can not interfere with anything that happens here in the past, because it will affect the future, maybe even ours."

"Kou but I thought we're in a different universe too, so how can it interfere with our present? Or future, or... What ever this is to confusing." Raziel said trailing off getting lost in his own question.

"The best way I could put it for Anata is that the past, even thought it's in a different universe may intersect with our own universes." Kou said trying his best. "That's the best way I can put it with out going in to great detail."

"But haven't we already messed around with this universe's event just by being here?" Fiona asked. "I mean who's to say that there wasn't someone else who was meant for this crummy apartment?"

"That's the thing, Who's to say. So we are not to interfere with any major event, no matter how much we can help or prevent loss of life." Kou said.

"Well anyways on that note I need to use the bathroom." Anata said a she walked to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Just as the sound of the door locking was heard by Fiona and Raziel, they looked at each other and ran to the bathroom door.

"No! Don't open!!!"

IT was too late.

EEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

Out in the forest, Dr. Akagi, Misato and Shinji hiked through the forest.

"What is it we're looking for?" Misato asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Ritsuko replied with out looking back. "Well this is the spot.... I don't see a thing." The doctor said as she sat there on the ground and took off her backpack that had a laptop in it. She started to type, as Misato looked around with Shinji.

"I don't get it....."

"Say Ritsuko what would you consider to be out of place?" Misato asked as she moved some brush out of the way.

"Anything that you wouldn't find in a middle of a forest, why?" Ritsuko asked with out looking up from the laptop.

Looking around as well, Shinji moved some tall grass around a found a small peace of metal, that looked just like a small rod, wanting a closer look Shinji picked it up. Just as his hand touched the peace of metal, small sparks shot out from the metal and it unfolded in to a cross looking device with a blue orb at the intercepting point.

"What the Hell!" Shinji cried as he jumped back.

Running over to Shinji, Ritsuko and Misato found the cross looking device and looked over at Shinji.

"What is it?" They asked the boy.

"I don't know. It was a rod then when I touched it, it did that." Shinji replied.

Misato then looked over and saw foot prints. "Well what ever it is there's two of them. Look." Misato said pointing at two sets of foot prints.

"We better get this to a NERV lab." Ritsuko said as she reached for the cross, but just as she touched it she was dealt a shock that sent her back with a hurt hand.

"Damn it... Shinji did it do that to you?" She asked as she rubbed her numb hand.

Shinji shook his head. "No all it did was unfold in to that cross." He replied.

"Shinji why don't you carry it." Misato said.

Looking at the cross, Shinji picked it up and nothing happened. Misato and Ritsuko looked at each other.

"Come on we better get back to the can and get that thing to a lab." Ritsuko said.

As they walked back to the car, Misato looked over at Ritsuko. "Do you think it's a new type of angle?"

"I don't know, but if there's more then one and they're human size we're in trouble." Ritsuko Replied.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own NGE nor AMG, we just like to make things like this.

Chapter 2

Sitting in the crummy apartment Kou, Fiona, Raziel and Anata sat where they could and filled out applications out for jobs. Each of them with a cup of instant ramen. Taking his chop sticks, Kou took in some of the noodles and went back to his several job applications.

"This instant is nasty……." He said under his breath. "….. Good thing the information needed for applications are the same here as well."

"Tell me about it, this would suck if the info was different." Anata said. "And I don't think this instant is that bad."

The other three looked at Anata like she was slightly crazy.

"Are you kidding?" Fiona asked. "Mom would throw a fit if she even heard of us eating stuff this bad."

"Anata dear, are you feeling alright?" Kou asked.

"Did you hit your head?" Raziel then asked seconds later.

"You know what screw you guys." Anata said, "Watch."

Reaching over Anata took a peace of the beef from Raziel's beef ramen and stuck it in her mouth. "The beef is great." She said then she reached over to Fiona chicken Ramen and took a peace of chicken floating there in the broth. "And the chicken is wonderful!" then she reached for a cube of tofu floating around in Kou's Ramen and tuck it in her mouth. Instantly she stopped and looked at Kou.

"It's your Tofu…. It's bad tofu!" She said just before running to the bathroom to barf up all she had just ate.

Fiona and Raziel looked at Kou, who had a confused look. Wanting to know how bad, Fiona picked up Kou's cup of instant Ramen and read the expiration date.

"Umm… Kou you've been eating fifteen year old Ramen." Fiona said.

Taking the cup of ramen back from Fiona, Kou read it for him self. It was true. There on the side of the cup was the date. 'Must sale by July 5th 1999.' Slowly putting the cup back in the floor in front of him, Kou took his chop sticks and placed them across the top of the cup of ramen and carefully slid it to his side.

"Let's get back to filling out the applications." Kou said as his face slowly changed a slight shade of green.

Doing her best to hide her giggles, Fiona went back to her applications. Raziel on the other had noticed one thing that went unnoticed.

"I don't mean to change the topic from Kou and Anata eating fifteen year old Tofu, but where is everyone going to sleep?" Raziel said.

Looking around at the small apartment, Fiona and Kou found that Raziel had a good point. There in the apartment was one small bed a desk with a chair. Then that was it, nothing else nothing more there in the living room/bedroom part of the apartment.

Just then Anata came back out of the bathroom.

"I forgot about the toilet…… Hay what's wrong?" She asked when she found that everyone was thinking about something.

"It seems that Raziel has pointed out one detail we over looked." Kou said. "Our sleeping arrangements."

Looking at the small apartment Anata quickly came to the same realization as the others. "Oh damn…. That's not good." She muttered.

"Indeed… Any ideas?" Kou asked looking for any idea.

Thinking fast, Anata grabbed Fiona's arm and dragged her over to the door. "You two stay here; we'll be back in a minute or so."

As soon as the two where gone, Raziel and Kou looked over at each other.

"You catch that?" Raziel asked.

Kou shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't catch a thing out of what she just said…."

Back out side, Anata and Fiona stopped in front of an apartment. Anata knocked on the door.

"Who lives here?" Fiona asked, noticing the stack of mail sticking out of the mail box.

"When Kou and I went out to get the food, we met this girl that lives here." Anata replied, "I'm going to ask her if she has a blanket or two to spare until we can get some of our own."

There wasn't any answer at the door so Anata knocked on the door again. then slowly the door opened, the first thing Fiona saw from the door was a set of crimson eyes looking back, then a girl a little bit younger then she walked in to the sun light.

"Yes?" the Girl asked at the door.

"Hi Rei Ayanami? You remember me right?" Anata asked.

Rei nodded.

"I was wondering if my sister and I can barrow two blankets." Anata asked, "Just a couple of days, then we can return them nice and clean."

As Anata pleaded her case to the blue haired girl, Fiona couldn't help but just stare at Rei, something was different about this girl. She wasn't Goddess, that would have easy to notice, she wasn't a demon… no she was something else.

As Anata talked to Rei, Rei couldn't help but feel something about this new girl's sister. Something she felt was familiar about the girl. 'What is this feeling of familiarity? I have felt this sensation before… An Eva? No she is not that, an angle? No…. NERV would have been alerted to her presence.' Rei thought to her self.

"…. Well anyways What do you say Rei?"

Hearing something that sounded like a question, Rei looked over at Anata.

"Yes, please wait here…." Rei said as she disappears back in to her apartment. Once she was gone Fiona nudged Anata in the side.

"Did you notice something strange about her?"

Anata glanced over at Fiona. "What besides the red eyes and blue hear?"

Fiona shook her head. "No there is something else."

"Not really….." Before Anata could finish what she was about to say, Rei returned to the door with two blankets and handed to them.

"Thank you so much Rei, we'll have these back to you as soon as possible." Anata said with a smile.

But all Rei did was close the door and went back to her studies.

Out side Fiona and Anata stood there at the door a little shocked, Slowly Anata looked back over at Fiona.

"Okay that thing you said about her being strange, you're right, she is."

"I told you."

Back in the apartment, Kou and Raziel finished with filling out their applications when Fiona and Anata returned with the blankets. Kou gave Anata a questioning look. "Where did you get those from?"

"Remember Rei, Well I talked to her."

"Yeah Raziel…. If you have the chance, you should go and talk to Rei." Fiona said. "And tell me if you cane tell something is strange about that Girl."

"Umm.... okay…."

"Okay she has blue hair and red eyes, get over it."

Mean while deep underground in the NERV facility, Shinji placed that was found cross on a table where some scanning devices where pointing at it the surface of the table.

"That's good Shinji now back away from the table." The doctor said over an intercom.

Doing what he was told as always, Shinji stepped away from the table. As soon as he did a layer of glass or at least that's what it looked like to him slide over the table.

Up in an observation deck, Commander Ikari and doctor Akagi watched as Shinji backed away from the table. The commander turned to Dr. Akagi.

"What is it?" The Commander asked.

Ritsuko shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know… But it has great power, and Shinji so far is the only one that can touch it."

"I see…." Readjusting his glasses Ikari turned away from the window. "I will expect a full report."

Ritsuko nodded. "Of course."

Then the commander walked out of the room.

Just out side the lab, Shinji found Misato waiting for him.

"So Shinji, how's it feel to find something new?" Misato asked.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay I guess…." He replied. "I never found anything of singnifanace."

"Maybe they're call it Shinji's cross from the heavens…."

Shinji frowned. "Thanks I guess…."

As night fell across Tokyo-3 and our four visitors from another universe settled in to bed. They had found a small radio and had found a station that played half way decently. Anata and Kou lay silently on the bed, not feeling to great that Fiona and Raziel where sleeping on the floor that was not too clean. Resting her head on Kou chest, Anata let out a heavy sigh. Noticing that something was bothering his love, Kou brought his arm up and around her.

"Something bothering you?" He asked in a whisper, so not to wake the other two.

"No really how I thought our first night in our own place would be like." Anata replied.

"What matters to me the most is that I can be here like this with you after so long." Kou whispered. "God how I missed you….."

Anata pulled the blanket close to her and Kou and Snuggled in for the night and slowly drifted to sleep.

Back at the NERV Compound, Commander Ikari was for the night the night time commanding officer on duty. Sitting up at his desk that over looked the command room, HE read over some systems reports, when Maya approached the Commander.

"Sir, We've detected an object coming over the moons hourizon."

"IS it an angle?" HE asked tapping his glasses back up.

Maya shook her head. "It's unknown sir, but the magi have given it a forty five percent chance that it is an angle."

Standing up from his desk, Commander Ikari looked out over the command room then back at Maya. "What is the unknown's ETA?"

"Five hours, fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds." The Maya replied.

"Vary well contact Major Katsuragi and apprise her of the situation and have all three Eva's prepped of battle."

Back at the Katsuragi residence, Shinji looked up at his ceiling like he did so many times before. Just barely able to hear the phone ring over Menuets I and II as it played in his ear buds. But with out Misato telling him what the call was about Shinji knew… That was another angle on the way. Rolling over on his side facing away from the door, Shinji turned down the sound to his SDAT player so he could here Misato come in and tell him what he already know.

Hearing the door open like he knew it would, Shinji closed his eyes and acted like he was asleep.

"Shinji." Misato said, knowing that he wasn't asleep. "That was Head Quarters, something's heading for Earth, they think it's an angle…. We leave for NERV in about four hours, try and get some sleep."

Hearing the door close, Shinji rolled back over to his back to look up at the ceiling. "Another Angle….."

Across town, Anata awaken with a jerk, Her eyes snapping open and she quickly sat up. Feeling his love wake up, Kou sat up slightly.

"What… What is it?" Kou asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Was it one of your dreams?"

Anata just shook her head. "Don't you feel it? Shadow are here and their coming close."

"Are you sure?" Kou asked.

"They came for me…. Some how they came from Our universe and made it here….. They're after something."

Kou shook his head. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream, Remember I could feel a Shadow if there was any here….." Kou paused and pulled Anata closer to him, trying to help her calm down. "Go back to sleep….. I wont let any bad dreams come for you."

Resting her head again on Kou chest, Anata slowly fall back to sleep, still unable to shake the feeling that there where Shadow heading in their direction. But what Kou had said was true, he out of any other god in the universe has more hate for the Shadow Shadows for taking his elder brother's life. But Anata…. She too hated the Shadow for all the pane they've caused her.

Falling ever deeper in to sleep, Anata could still feel the Shadow's presence, she felt it grow stronger with every passing moment and with each passing moment her scars from past battles seemed to sting as she remembered.

"Sir, The magi has given the unknown a pattern of black! And they have estimated the landing point some three miles out side Tokyo-3!"

Commander Ikari looked over the information. "What is the status of all three pilots?"

"The first child is currently in the cage awaiting orders, and the second and third child are currently on the way, they are now in cargo left five heading to parking lot b-3."

Commander Ikari looked out to the command room. "Move Rei to block five, equip her with her rifle." The Commander ordered. "Rei provide Cover fire for unit's 01 and 02."

"Yes Commander." Rei replied over the radio.

"Unit's 01 and 02 intercept the target and destroy it."

Across town, Anata awoken from her sleep again. She looked out to the window the second she sat up in the bed. Then she shook Kou to wake him. "Kou it's a shadow. There is one here!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that there is one here." Kou asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Anata shook her head yes. Kou saw the look in her eyes, she was sure. She was sure with every bit that she was sure of her own existence. Nodding Kou climbed out of the bed and went over to where Raziel was sleeping on the floor.

"Raziel… Raziel wake up my friend." Kou whispered.

"Ugh…. Let me sleep…. Please just let me sleep." Raziel muttered half a sleep.

"Raziel, Anata and I need your help."

Slowly opening his eyes, Raziel looked up at Kou. "Dose trouble fallow you two all the time?"

Kou smiled down at his friend, and offered his had to Raziel. "Sometimes it seems that it dose…. But Anata needs our help, wake your sister I need to calm down Anata."

"Right I'll get Fiona up."

Kou nodded and turned back at Anata just in time to see, his love make her way to the door. getting up quickly Kou stopped her before her hand could touch the door knob.

"Where do you think you're off to in such a hurry?" Kou asked.

"It's different, it's big, it's a city killer."

"Calm your self Anata. Running head on in to a battle is not bright." Kou said holding Anata back. "If we confront this evil we do so together."

Anata quickly turned and shot Kou a glair that he's only seen once before. The look she gave him just before she went in to the shadow realm. "Right… Raziel? How's Fiona."

"I'm up…. What's going on?" Fiona asked still waking up.

"Remember the shadow I've told you about?" Anata asked back.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah how can I forget all the stories you've told me. Some of them still give me the chills."

"Well you're about to meet a shadow up close and personal." Anata said, looking over at Fiona. Showing her sister her now slightly glowing blue eyes. "I must rid this world of the shadow… it is my presence here in this universe that brought them here…." Anata said, and then before the others had the chance to do anything Anata went out the door, jumped on to the railing out side, and then she lifted up off the rail in to the sky.

"Damn it! Anata! Raziel, Fiona come on we better go and stop her." Kou shouted chasing after his love.

Getting up Fiona and Raziel fallowed Kou on out in to the dark. Fallowing Anata, for a good five miles out side the city, they finally found her standing on a hill top looking out at the dandy lion field.

"Anata as you can see, there is nothing there. Now come, all of us need our sleep." Kou said placing his hand on Anata's shoulder, but was quickly met with a glare.

"I know they're here. I felt them and even you felt them." Anata said coldly at Kou.

"Maybe there is something nature from this universe that can set this feeling off in us. Don't jump to things." Kou replied calmly.

"Yeah sis, I'm sure if there was a shadow thing around here it would have shown it self by now." Fiona said trying to reinsure her sister.

"Yeah…" Raziel chimed in. "I've fought those things too and they would have……"

Before Raziel could finish what he was going to say there was an explosion that rocked everything to the core. Anata turned to the others.

"Told you…"

Deep in side NERV, the angle alarms started to sound. And everyone started to run around the compound doing their jobs.

"Pattern confirmed! It's an Angle! All personal to battle stations, condition red! I repeat Condition red!"

Dr. Akagi ran over to a desk and pressed a button, activating a small view screen. "Misato, it's time! Have the children deploy!"

In the control room, Misato nodded. "Right!" then she turned to the rest of the crew. "Launch EVA'S!"

In the launch cage the three Eva's launched but none with a power cable.

"Why are we doing this with out power cables?" Asuka asked over the com link.

Misato's face came up on a screen quickly. "We didn't have time to attach one. We knew that something was there but we had to launch!"

"What if we can defeat this thing in five minutes!?" Shinji asked, his face appearing on a second screen.

"Where's having mobile charging units deploying at the location right now!" Misato replied. "Just be careful out there you three I have a bad feeling about this one."

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own AMG or NGE.

Dodging a force bolt for the shadow, Anata quickly recovered from the blast.

"Damn… This one's different. He's fast and smart!" Anata said to her self.

"Damn it!! Anata something's coming and it's big!" Kou yelled as he started to since something heading their way.

Looking off in the direction the feeling was coming from. Anata and the shadow both saw the huge robot's heading their way. Seeing a chance to up its chance of defeating its target, the shadow ran past Anata and headed straight for the red one.

In the cockpits of the three Evangelion, the children got am image of Misato on their screens. "Alright you three listen up! There's fur more signatures, it's unconfirmed rather they're Angels or not. But take no chances, level that forest!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the three replied.

"Yes this is going to be easy!" Asuka said out loud. "Smash a forest no problem."

The three Eva's stood at the spot where the reading where coming from but there was nothing, nothing but forest all around them.

"This is strange….. There's nothing there." Shinji said over the com link. "Misato are you sure that this is the place?"

In the geo front, Misato went over to where Hyuga sat. "Are they?" Misato asked.

Hyuga tapped his glasses up his nose more. "Yes ma'am, they should be right on top of it!"

"You hear that! Keep a sharp eye out for anything!" Misato yelled back to the children.

The three Eva's backed them self's to where they had their backs to each other each keeping a close eye on the forest below and around them.

"Asuka you see anything?" Shinji asked in a whisper.

Inside her Unit 02 she scanned the area but saw nothing but trees. "Nothing… false alarm maybe?" Asuka replied. "What about you wonder girl?"

Rei's eyes slowly looked across the forest before her then shook her head. "Negative… Perhaps there is a malfunction in the Geo fronts sensors?"

Just then there was an explosion off in the distance, making each of the pilots turning their Eva in that direction. Shinji and Asuka opened fire with their 120mm machine gun, while blasted away at the same area with her rifle. After a volley that lasted for a good thirty seconds, the pilots stopped and waited.

"Still nothing…. Is it invisible?" Shinji asked him self.

Then there was an other explosion.

"There! 1.603 Km's out!" Rei said over the com link. Shinji and Asuka then fired at the area the second explosion.

"Will you two knock it off!!! Stop wasting ammo!!!" Misato yelled over the com link, and crushing her microphone at the same time.

"Major! The target is 1.562 Km's from the Eva's!" Hyuga shouted. "1.530…… 1.389……1.232……. 1.143…….. And closing!"

"What about you three see anything!?" Misato yelled now worried for the children.

".572km….. .432….. .300….. .265….. .100! The target is right on top of them!!!"

"I don't see anything!!" Asuka said. "Damn it!!!"

Just then a black figure jumped out from the trees and darted at Asuka's Unit 02.

"What the Hell!!!" Asuka screamed as her unit 02 brought its arm up and fired the massive machinegun. The black figure was able to dodge the shells with ease. Then it drove it self in to the chest of Unit 02.

"The Target has come in physical contact with Unit 02!" Aoba yelled over his shoulder.

"Eject the entry plug! Get Asuka out of there!" Misato yelled as she tan over to Aoba's station.

Aoba pushed him self on his chair down to the other end of his work station. Then lifted a cover from a set of buttons, he then smashed his hand on to a red button. "Ejecting Unit 02's entry plug!"

"What the hell! MY controls aren't working!!" Asuka yelled as she fought with the controls to her Eva. Then the main screen went blank and then in red letters all around her the word EJECT appeared.

Out side the back to her Eva opened up allowing her Entry Plug to launch from inside the Eva to safety.

Back at the Ego front, every one breathed a sigh of relief when there was a confirmation that Asuka was safe. "The Second Child is at a safe distance…." Aoba reported. But their relief was short lived.

"The target is taking control of Unit 02!" Maya reported.

"Damn No break!" Misato said to her self. "Disconnect the power from Unit 02! Quick shut her down!"

Maya started to type madly at her station, trying to shut down Unit 02, but every command she entered was rejected. "It's not working! Every command I enter is rejected!"

Across from Maya, Ritsuko sat typing even faster then Maya was. "The Main command path way is being rewritten!" Ritsuko said. "But what about this!!!"

Just then out in the forest, the power cable supplying Unit 02 with power suddenly disconnects it self from the Eva.

"That all I was able to do before I was totally blocked out from the main command path ways!" Ritsuko yelled. "That gives Units 00 and 01 five minutes to stop it!"

Misato nodded. "Right! Shinji! Rei! You two hear that! Disable Unit 02, beat that angle out of it, and make sure that they never try something like that again!"

Before Shinji or Rei could reply, Asuka came over the com link in voice only mode. "Like hell!" She yelled. "If any of you two puts a scratch on my Unit 02 I'll kill you both!"

"ASUKA! STAY OFF THIS CHANNEL!!" Misato yelled back. "Rei, Shinji you two have your orders!"

"Roger." Rei said, she then quickly turned her Eva around and aimed her rifle at Unit 02, but just as she was able to pull the trigger, the possessed Unit 02 then with a swift punch to the chest sent Rei and her Eva flying across the forest.

"AYANAMI!!" Shinji yelled, "Sorry Asuka…."

Unit 01 then aimed his machine gun at Unit 02 then pulled the trigger. Before the first volley could hit Unit 02, the faster then normal turned around a used it's AT field blocking the shells. Then it rushed Shinji, grabbing his machine gun from his Eva's hands. Shinji watched in horror as his one weapon was turned on him, but he was able to knock the gun from Unit 02's hands just as the first shell was about to leave the gun striking the ground some fifty yards away in the forest.

When the dust cleared in the forest Anata found that Kou shielded her from the blast.

"Damn it Kou that was stupid!" Anata said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine what about you?" Kou asked as he stood up and helped Anata back up to her feet.

"I'm okay, but that Shadow just took that Robot……" Anata said but then she started to think. "Wait….. Robots don't have a soul, so how did a Shadow take a robot?"

Fiona, still dusting her self off looked over at Anata and Kou. "Yeah didn't you say that a shadow can only take something with a weak soul or when it's just a shell or something?"

Raziel then turned around to see the two huge robots still battling it out no more then fifty yards away from them. "Fiona look…. It's a huge Evangelion!" Raziel said pointing at the red and purple robots. Fiona, Anata and Kou then looked at the robots.

"Damn you didn't say that you guys can get that big!" Kou shouted at Raziel.

"We can't… at least not that I know of!" Raziel replied. Then he saw a huge knife fall from the sky heading right for them. "Watch out!!!"

Seeing the knife coming at them, every one scattered from the area just as the knife that looked like a box cutter crashed in to the ground.

"We need to stop it! It's still a shadow!" Kou said as he drew his staff.

"Right." Anata agreed, she then took a battle cross from her ear ring letting it unfold. "I just need the time and a clear shot to fire my divine beam. Can you guys give me the time?"

Fiona and Raziel looked at each other and nodded. Then in a flash they had changed in to their Evangelion armor. "We can think of something." Fiona said with a nod.

Meanwhile Shinji fought on with the possessed Unit 02, both having lost a progressive knife. "Damn…. IT still as three minutes and ten seconds remaining."

Just out of the corner of his eye, Shinji saw Unit 00 run up at Unit 02 landing a powerful punch right in its head; sending the red one flying into a mountain side.

"Are you all Right Ikari-kun?" Rei asked over the com link.

"I'm okay…. Ayanami watch out!" Shinji screamed as he watched Unit 02 draw its second progressive knife and throw it at Rei. only having seconds to react, Unit 00 brought its arm up, blocking the knife from hitting anything vital, But in side the entry plug Rei had grabbed on to her arm in unbelievable pain.

"Ayanami are you okay?" Shinji asked as his Eva stood back up.

"I will require medical treatment later on…." Rei replied as she fought back the urge to scream out in pain.

Unit 01 then drew its last progressive knife. Shinji sat in side his Eva breathing heavily. "Asuka…. I'm sorry; I know how you feel about your Eva. But I need to stop it….." Shinji said to him self. Then he forced the two control sticks forward, making his Eva run to Unit 02.

Standing back up, Unit 02 then made a display of power that no Eva has. Bring its hands together lightning started to spark between its hands. Then a ball of energy started to form. As Shinji got closer and closer the energy ball kept on growing. But just as the possessed Unit 02 was about to bring back it arms getting it self ready to use that energy ball, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky. Looking to where the lightning looked like it came from, Shinji saw a figure that looked like a person, but couldn't make out anything else.

Floating high above the two battling Evangelions, Kou raised his hand to the sky again. "God of thunder of lighting grant me your power! LIGHTNING BOOM!!!"

Just as the huge bolt of lighting came down striking Unit 02 again, Fiona and Raziel ran to Unit 02 with a knocked down tree under their arms. "Remember go for the ankles!" Raziel shouted.

"I know!"

Just then the made the tree hit Unit 02 in the back of the ankle to its right foot, making it stager on the loose earth beneath it. But only losing it balance for a second. Just as it regained its balance a battle cross came flying at it getting it self wedged in between two plates of armor. Then a second cross hit the first one in the blue orb, making the whole left arm turn to stone.

Kou looked over to where his love floated. "Now's your chance! Anata do it now!"

Unit 02 started to flex its arm making the stone crumble.

Anata brought her hands to her chest. Letting a ball of energy form, in between her hands; slowly it started to turn in to a small glowing rod with rings spinning around the rod.

In the Geo front alarms started to go off, Aoba turned to Misato. "There's a high energy level formed!! It's an energy beam!!!"

"Ah Hell!!! Shinji, Rei get the hell out of there!!!" Misato yelled. "Asuka get back in your entry plug and flood it with emergency LCL!! Shinji grab Asuka and you three run for cover!!!"

"Major the energy is still climbing!!!" Aoba yelled.

Asuka looked up past the trees to see that point where the energy was forming. "Shit!"

Asuka then ran to her entry plug, and closed the hatch behind her. Quickly Asuka made sure she was connected to her entry plug chair. Out side the power cables giving Unit's 00 and 01 disconnected letting the two Evangelions to run freely.

"Hold on Asuka!" Shinji yelled as he made his Eva run with great speed. Shinji watched as Asuka's entry plug became more visible from under the trees. Going in to a dive, the right hand grabbed on to the entry plug while the left hand planted in to the ground. Doing a rather impressive move, Shinji sent his Eva flying over a mountain. But while doing so the back of Unit 01's head slammed in to the same side of the mountain sending it in to a tumble.

Still forming her Devine beam, her eyes went in to a bright white then she focused on the red Evangelion. "DEVINE BEAM!!!"

The rod that was forming in her hands fired off making a bright beam, shooting through Unit 02 and driving the Shadow with in it out. The shadow let out a deafening scream of pain, and then the beam struck that earth making an explosion that encompassed the whole valley. When the dust cleared all that remained in the valley was Unit 02 with out power and untouched except for the damaged left arm. Unit 01 peeked up over the mountain to see what had happened. Shinji was stunned to see Asuka's Unit 02 relatively undamaged.

"Strange….." Shinji said to him self, thinking out loud. Then Misato's voice started to crackle over the com link.

"Sh….. Rei….. Shinji, do you have Asuka?" Misato asked.

Shinji looked down to his Eva's right hand to find Asuka's entry plug undamaged. "Yes I have her."

"Great you and Rei use recovery point 34 and power down. The recovery crews will take care of Unit 02." Misato said with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Yes ma'am." Both Shinji and Rei replied.

In the control room Misato flopped down in a chair. "That was a close one….." Closing her eyes Misato took a moment to gather herself, but when she opened her eyes there was a mug of coffee there in front of her.

"Great Job Major Katsuragi. You saved the Earth once again." Ritsuko said with a smile.

"Thanks but the kids should get all the credit." Misato said before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well you're not going to think that after I tell you something." Ritsuko said, making all three the main control room techs look over at the two friends.

"What do you mean?" Misato asked.

"Oh the Commander wants to talk to you about what just happened." Ritsuko replied in a sort or playful tone.

"Is it bad?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko only shrugged her shoulders.

Up at his desk, the commander of NERV flipped through the reports of the latest attack. Hearing the door open to his look out point over the control room, he turns his chair around to see the Misato standing at the door.

"Sir you wanted to speak to me?" Misato asked.

"Yes… This resent attack has shown that we have some flaws in our training of the pilots." Gendo said coldly.

"Yes sir I'll admit that we where ill prepared for such a crises."

"Indeed…. But none the less, you and the children handled this 'crises' quite well, Good job Major." Gendo said as he turned his chair back around to his desk.

"Yes sir, thank you."

"You are dismissed." Gendo said. Misato was just about to walk away from the commander, but…. "Oh and Major Katsuragi."

Misato froze in the spot she stood. "Yes sir."

"Please extend my congratulations on a job well done to the pilot of Unit 01." Gendo said with out turning around or with out looking up from his paper work.

"Yes sir." Misato said then she quickly left the look out deck.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Chapter 4

Waking up the next day Asuka looked up at the ceiling to her room, she didn't feel like much of doing anything but school she HAD to go to…

'Beaten… And forced ejected….. Damn.' Asuka thought to her self.

"Asuka time to get up and get ready for school!" Misato yelled from out in the hallway.

Letting out a heavy moan, Asuka forced her self to sit up in her bed. "I'm Up already!" Asuka yelled back. "This is stupid….."

In the kitchen Shinji happily prepared Breakfast for the two female residences and a box lunch for himself and Asuka.

Misato sat there at the table watching Shinji with a smile.

'You know a good word dose go a long way…. Even more for Shinji.' Misato thought to her self. "You're in a good mood Shinji."

Shinji nodded as he flipped the eggs. "I am…. Today is going to be a great day." Shinji replied. "The sun is shinning." Shinji said with a smile.

"Okay….. That's the way to look at things." Misato said back holding up her morning can of beer.

Just then Asuka came in to the room, and quickly picked up the fact that Shinji was in a great mood. "What are you all in a good mood for?" Asuka asked.

With out even turning around from his work Shinji gave his response. "I just am… And I don't even thin that you can make my day bad…."

"What ever….." Asuka muttered then she sat at the table waiting for her breakfast. Then she felt Misato lightly kick her from under the table making her look over at the purple haired woman across from her.

"Asuka, Shinji is having a really good day so far, so please don't screw this up for him. He really needs this." Misato said in a whisper.

"What do you mean Screw this up?" Asuka asked in a whisper.

Misato gave the red head a look that said 'You know what I mean.' "That means no picking on him and no teasing him. Asuka please just let him this one day."

"What ever…." Asuka muttered. "When is my breakfast going to be ready?"

"In just a minute…. "Shinji replied.

Across town Anata stood at the door to the bathroom dancing back and forth. "Come on Fiona I've got to go to the bathroom really badly!"

In the bathroom Fiona finished brushing her hair and smiled at her self in the mirror then opened the door. "Beauty takes time…."

"Remember what mom said. 'If you stand in front of the mirror to long you just might end up getting stuck in it.'" Anata said in a mocking tone, trying to sound like their mother.

"I know but you not one to talk." Fiona said back, but was soon pushed out of the way by Anata as she rushed in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Turning around Fiona found Raziel and Kou standing there with huge sweat drops on the side of their heads. "What?"

Both Raziel and Kou jumped back some and waved their hands in front of them. "Nothing, nothing….." Kou said nervously, and then Kou whispered to Raziel. "You think your sister has been around your mother for too long?"

"No Kidding….." Raziel agreed. "So umm.. Fiona you and Anata going to take those applications back and see what happens?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, and since we have no idea where this School is at we're going to fallow that Rei girl that lives a couple apartment away."

"Remember, When at this school take good notes about what's happened to this place and what those things where last night." Kou said.

"Sure… Is there anything you want us to find out about while we're there?" Fiona asked.

Kou thought for a moment. "Yeah… Find out if there are any really fast computers around here to use…. We might need to find out some way to get back home on our own."

Putting on his shoes Raziel looked over at Fiona and Kou. "Maybe this is a dumb question but has anyone tried to call Yggdrasil?"

Kou shook his head. "Last night after we got back. I did. But all I got was a recording from something called NERV security…."

Just then Anata came back out of the bathroom. "Much better….."

"Sis you ready?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Anata replied. She walked to the door, passing Kou along the way she gave him a peck on the cheek. "We'll be home later."

The two sisters walked out of the apartment just as they did they saw Rei walk out of hers. "Rei wait up!!" Anata yelled, making the blue haired girl turn around.

"Bye Kou Bye Raziel!" Fiona said as she closed the door behind her.

When they where sure that the two sisters was gone, Raziel turned to Kou. "How was she when she woke up?"

Kou let out a heavy sigh. "She told me she was feeling fine……"

Raziel looked closer at Kou. "But….."

"But I know for sure that she'll never let it be known that she was having problems, she's in a weakened state. I don't think she has a strong connection with her reactors back in our universe." Kou said.

"I just hope we don't have to use more of our powers while we're here." Raziel said. "Well anyways I need to get going I've got some job hunting to do."

"As do I.. Good luck my friend." Kou said as he watched Raziel walk out of the apartment.

Out side Fiona and Anata walked with Rei to school. Having just gotten to the bottom of the stairs Anata asked. "So Rei… What's this school like?"

"I am sorry I do not understand the question." Rei said in her normal tone.

Fiona then gave Rei a questioning look. "You know…. what are the other students like?"

Rei thought about it for a moment then an image of Shinji smiling flashed in her head, making her blush slightly. "They are all good people….."

Catching Rei's blushing, Anata tried to make the girl smile. "Aww look Rei is blushing… There's someone you like isn't there?" Anata said in a sort of teasing tone.

Rei's eyes widened slightly. "He… He is kind to me…." Then Rei walked on.

Anata was about to walk up ahead with Rei when Fiona grabbed on to Anata's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Fiona whispered. "We hardly know her."

"I know but we're going to need to make some friends her, we might need some help with something down the line." Anata whispered back "And besides I think she needs a friend I mean don't you see it too?"

"I guess you're right……" Fiona said.

"Okay so you too need to make a friend while we're here, I'll work on Rei and when we get to school you find someone." Anata said, placing a hand on to Fiona shoulder. "Rei wait up!!!" Anata shouted. "Come on Fiona!"

Across town, deep underground in the Geo front; Gendo Ikari sat in his office again doing ungodly amounts of paper work. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his chin. "I thought I have people that do for me……" Gendo remarked to himself. "…..Oh well."

Scooting back to his desk he started to fill out form after form after form. Most where budget papers, some where request to relocate to another NERV facility. And some where vacation forms. "Where is Fuyutsuki?" Gendo asked him self. Turning on his palm pilot, Gendo looked up Fuyutsuki to find that he was on a three day vacation. "Damn…. I should really look a bit closer to what I fill out."

Just then there was a knock at his office door, quickly Gendo shut off his palm and swept his papers in to a drawer. Then he took the ever famous Gendo Ikari pose. "Come in." He said in a cold tone.

Opening the door, Dr. Akagi walked in to the office with a small box in her hands. "I've finished my report on the resent attack."

"Vary well….. Place them on my desk." Gendo replied. "What is that?"

"Oh this?" Ritsuko said. She walked up to the desk and reached in to the box. "This would be a sample of Unit 02's armor." Ritsuko answered as she placed a peace of stone on to the deck.

Gendo looked at it for a moment then he removed his glasses and picked up the stone. "This was Unit 02's?"

"It was a plate of armor; don't worry the biological systems where unaffected." Ritsuko said. "And another thing."

"That is?"

"The energy detected during the attack last night is the same as the artifact found in the forest just yesterday." Ritsuko added.

"Vary well, send teams out in to the forest to search for anything else that may have been felt behind by our….. 'Guests'." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir."

Gendo watched Dr. Akagi walk to the door; once he was sure that the good doctor was gone he pulled out the paper work he was working on. Looking at the paper work again Gendo removed his glasses and pinched in between his eyes. "I hate paper work….."

Back across town, Shinji sat at his desk still with a smile while he listened to some music from his SDAT player. Walking in to the room Kensuke Aida saw Shinji in a good mood and Asuka looking… Well normal so that meant she had something stuck up her butt.

Walking over to his desk behind Toji, Kensuke tapped his friends shoulder. "Toji did you hear? There are two new Girls here in the school."

"Really?" Toji asked.

"Yeah they walked here with Ayanami." Kensuke replied. "Maybe new Eva pilots?"

"Well if Ayanami knows them why don't you ask her about them?" Toji asked.

Slowly Kensuke looked over at Rei then blushed slightly. 'I can't talk to her!' He thought to himself. "Yeah right, she kind of freaks me out." HE whispered back to Toji in a lie.

"I guess… I would say ask Shinji but he's in really good mood, it kind of freaks me out." Toji said then he and Kensuke looked over at Rei, who was quietly reading a book. Then she looked up at the two boys, making them look away quickly.

"I'll take my chance with Shinji." Kensuke said as he started to walk over to Shinji.

Sitting at his desk, Shinji happily moved his head side to side with the music he was listening to… Yes Shinji Ikari was indeed in a good mood. Coming up behind Shinji, Kensuke nervously tapped his friend on the shoulder making Shinji stop and looked over to see who it was.

"Yeah Kensuke?" Shinji asked as he took out his ear buds.

"Shinji level with me did you guys get a two new Eva pilots?" Kensuke asked. "I thought Misato knew I wanted to be a pilot?"

"No I don't think we got new pilots…. Why?" Shinji replied.

Kensuke grabbed Shinji's shoulder and started to shake the poor boy. "What you haven't heard?!" Kensuke asked while shaking. "There are two new Girls here in the school!" Kensuke said a he shook Shinji yet again.

"No…. I haven't….. Heard of some….. New girls coming here……" Shinji replied as he watched three Kensuke's take a step back, placing their hands on heir hips.

"Yeah right, I bet you that the she demon you live with has you so whipped that you don't even have the balls to introduce your self if those girls come to our class." Kensuke said pointing at Shinji.

Shinji waited for the three Kensuke's to merge in to one, and then he stood up. "I'm not whipped… If they come to this class I'll introduce myself first!"

"Sit down Stooge!" Asuka yelled, making Shinji jump slightly. When he realized what he had done; Shinji looked slowly over at Kensuke.

"See.." Kensuke said as he started for his desk.

At a corner store across town, Raziel walked in with his application in hand. Looking around he saw one clerk restocking a freezer and the other counting packs of cigarettes. Picking the one at the counter. "Umm… Excuse me sir I'm here to turn in this application."

The clerk looked over at Raziel. "Don't you need to be in school?"

Raziel thought for a moment, he was on his summer vacation. Well that is in his universe. "I have the summer off sir." Raziel replied.

"Home schooled eh?" The Clerk asked.

"Yeah…. Something likes that….." Raziel slowly replied just waiting for that bolt of lighting to come done from the heavens to strike him.

"Well you seem like a good Kid, I can tell these things you know." The Clerk said.

"Okay….."

"I've been looking for another daytime person…. Okay you got the job." The clerk said.

"So I got the job? Just like that?" Raziel asked sounding a bit unsure about the whole thing.

The clerk nodded. "Like I said I can see a good person when I see one."

"When do I start?" Raziel asked.

The clerk reached under the counter and pulled out a geeky hat and handed it to Raziel. "Now…."

At another end of town Kou was not faring as well. Taking a short break, he sat on a park bench.

"It's hot here in this cursed city….." Kou muttered to him self.

Back at the school, Class had started; the teacher looked over some papers then looked over at the class before him. "We have two new students today, so please make them feel welcome to our class."

The teacher then walked over to the door and opened it allowing two girls looking vary much the same. The only difference they had was one was slightly taller and one had jet black hair. Every male student in the class went silent same with the female students, but their reason for going quite was for a much different reason.

"Girls please introduce your self's." The teacher said.

The slightly taller girl took a step forward. "Hi, I'm Anata Morisato. Nice to meet everyone."

"I'm Fiona Morisato, we're vary happy to be accepted in to your class." Fiona said with a smile. But there was nothing from the other students. Well some reactions they where used to, such as the males all had their mouths hanging slightly open some had little strings of saliva hanged out. A Reaction both sisters where used to when it came with boys, but the Girls reaction was one that there didn't expect. Each Girl looked at then with a skeptical look; even Rei was giving them a look.

Shaking his head, Shinji remembered the bet that he made with Kensuke. So he stood up. "Uh.. Hi I'm…… Shinji Ik……"

"Sit Down Stooge!!!" Asuka yelled again, but this time she stood up.

"Yes…."

Standing up Asuka placed her hand on to Shinji's head forcing him to his chair. Asuka then started to walk to the two sisters. "So what brings you two here to Tokyo 3?" Asuka asked. "Parents work for NERV?"

Fiona and Anata looked at the Red head that was standing in the middle of the class room, then at each other. "NERV?" Anata asked out loud, making Asuka fall over anime style, Shinji fall over out of his desk and even Rei who's had was resting her chin on the palm of her hand. But her chin slid out from her palm. Yes Even Rei was shocked by the sister's answer.

"Hi I'm Toji Suza……."

"Pipe Down Stooge!!!" The class rep quickly yelled, putting Toji in his place.

"You're kidding right?" Asuka asked Fiona and Anata. "I mean no one just moves to Tokyo 3 and not work for NERV in some way on another!"

The two sisters looked at each other again then back at Asuka. "No we just kind of ended up here." Fiona replied.

"You're kidding! Please tell me you are!" Asuka said.

Both Sisters just shook their heads.

Meanwhile in the forest that the battle form the night before took place, recovery teams worked to clean up the area of any remains that could have been left behind. One worker went to an area where some stones where piled up. In the shadows not to far a set of red eyes watched the worker. Then when the man turned his back, it struck! Leaving the stones there to slowly form in to a solid mass, and to form something that was most dark and evil…

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the computer I used to type this…..

Chapter 5

Half the school day had gone by, waiting in line for lunch. Fiona and Anata looked around at the students and started to get a feeling that none of them wanted to be there in the city they lived at. And there was another thing was bothering Fiona….

"Hay Sis how many times where you asked out?" Fiona asked as she picked up a bottle of water.

"You know come to think of it I was asked out quite a bit….." Anata replied, "I turned them all down of course."

"Yeah me too… " Fiona said. "But more importantly did you read that stuff about this Second Impact. There's no way a meteor strike could make that amount of damage….."

"I know something's not right, and the way how the kids in our class just sat there like it was no big deal." Fiona added. "You would think that they would care more about something that killed off more then half the world's population."

Picking up some fruit, Anata shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe…. Maybe they are just desensitized by the whole thing or maybe since they where born after they just see it was it didn't happen to them."

"I guess…." Fiona remarked. "Well during lunch I'm going to look around the school and see if there are any books about this Second Impact."

"I'm going to talk more to Rei and this one guy from our class….. What's his name, damn…Oh Shinji I think it was." Anata said finally snapping her fingers.

Outside Rei sat quietly reading a small book for school.

"Umm… Hi Rei can I sit here with you?" Anata asked.

"If you wish." Rei replied in her normal mono tone.

Sitting there beside Rei, Anata went about having her lunch as Rei read her book.

"So Rei tell me something about you… I mean we live right next door to each other." Anata said.

Rei looked up from her book. "I'm sorry, I do not understand."

"You know what type of this do you like to do?" Anata asked. "You know for fun."

Rei thought about this for a moment, out side from Eva and School there was really wasn't much time for much else. But there was one thing she did enjoy. "I enjoy the violin."

"Oh you play?" Anata asked. "I played the piano when I was little…. "

"Why do you not play it anymore?" Rei asked still in her mono tone voice.

The question Rei had shot back at Anata was one that she often thought about… 'Why did I stop?' She asked her self. "Well I do have a boyfriend, and there's school too."

Rei just nodded. "I see…" then she went back to her book.

At the other end of the school, Fiona was looking through the library looking for anything that could tell her more about Second Impact and any information on any super computers. She had found what she was looking for but it was exactly what she had thought it would be. Most of the magazines she found pertaining to Second Impact or SI as the magazines refried it as. the magazines where mostly about that horrific first year after the event of SI, and how the human race slowly rebuilt it self, then she read about the absurd laws to regain the human population.

Shaking her head about that last part, Fiona went on to looking up anything about super computers. She didn't know the reason why Kou was looking in to a super computer. But according to Anata Kou had his reasons if he asks for something… Well she didn't need to research much about that subject. Fiona quickly found a resent article on something called the Magi Super Computer; she read about its creator Doctor Naoko Akagi and how the doctor met her tragic end. Fiona then read on how the daughter of Doctor Naoko Akagi, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi had taken over the project after her mother's death.

Looking over at the clock on the wall, Fiona found that she was fast running out of time. Picking what she had thought was the most useful of information. She went about checking out the magazines.

In the class room, lunch was just about over. Anata watched the clock and waited for her sister. 'Man where are you sis?' Anata thought to her self. Just about a minute before the bell rang; Fiona came in to the classroom a little out of breath. She looked around the class room and found her sister sitting at the spot where she was sitting at before lunch started and walked over to her.

"Did you find anything useful?" Anata asked in a whisper.

"You could say that… man I'm starving did you save me anything to eat?" Fiona replied. "I didn't have that much time to eat."

Anata nodded. "Yeah I've saved you an apple…. Here." Said Anata as she reached in to her desk. "So what'd you find?" Anata asked, as she handed her sister that apple.

Taking the apple, Fiona only had enough time to take one good bite before the bell rang. Telling the students that class had started again. Thinking that their whispering went unnoticed the sisters focused on the class like nothing happened. But their whispering didn't go unnoticed. Just a couple seats away Asuka was listening and something to her anyways just didn't seem right.

When the class had started, Asuka activated the student to student privet chat. She looked over at Shinji then back at her computer. Selecting Shinji's name, she sent him a message.

Asuka: Hay Stooge.

Over at Shinji's desk he got a box that popped up on his computer's screen. 'Privet message from Asuka, accept or reject.' Shinji looked back over at Asuka, who was giving a look that he had better accept that message. So clicking on accept, he read the message.

Shinji: What?

Asuka: Now don't be like that…

Shinji: What is it Asuka?

Asuka: you should feel lucky that a girl like me even sent a privet message to you.

Shinji: …

Asuka shook her head at her desk.

Asuka: the two girls, don't they seem a bit odd?

Shinji: Not really… aside from the fact that they haven't heard of NERV before.

Asuka: that's right and who hasn't heard of NERV now in days?

At Shinji's desk, he looked over at the sisters then back over at his computer.

Shinji: I guess so…. Maybe you and me should talk to them?

Asuka: Okay….

Across town Raziel was happily working at the small corner store. Putting out some magazines out on a magazine rack, Raziel came across a magazine with a photo of the three Robots that fought just last night. Kneeling down on the floor Raziel started to read how these things had saved the city and trashed it at the same time. He then came across a question to the commander of NERV one Gendo Ikari.

'Commander Ikari, what are the Evangelions?' the reported asked.

'The Evangelions are a necessary evil created by the sins of both god and man to protect mankind.' The Commander replied

Raziel read the response over and over again. '… A necessary evil created by the sins of both god and man….' This didn't set right with Raziel, but he kept on reading the magazine as he worked through out the day.

Meanwhile another corner of the city, Kou still wasn't doing to well on the while job hunting thing. Yes today wasn't his day.

"I should head back and try again tomorrow…" Kou muttered to himself. "Damn it's hot…. And I really hate this city…"

Back at the Ego front the Doctor and commander Ikari walked through the vast halls of the ego front.

"Do you have an update on the investigation?" Commander Ikari asked.

"There is." The doctor replied. "We've intercepted singles, but both are strong enough to break through a quantum barriers. But one is we can make out a complex langue that the Magi are trying to translate, the other is directed in to well no where, with nothing but white noise."

Commander Ikari gave the doctor a strange look. "Directed in to no where?"

The Doctor thought of something that can best describe no where. "Like the sea of durock that swallowed Unit 01."

"I see." The commander said now understanding. "And the status of Unit 02?"

"We're still waiting for the new armor to be shipped to us, but the U.N. is dragging their feet so at best guess later half of next week at earliest." Ritsuko replied.

"Vary well…. Keep me advised."

"Commander there is one other thing. It appears that the search team that was sent to the forest to gather anything that might have been left behind is missing." Ritsuko added.

"Search the surrounding forest and the city. I want to find this missing person." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir."

In the forest, the stone mass started to smoothen out to a cylinder that stood some five feet seven inches tall. Then lines started to form in the stone, and then they flashed a dim green….

"Sister……."

Across town just as school was letting out. Fiona and Anata where at their lockers, cleaning up all the love notes that was slipped in to their lockers through out the day.

"Wow.. This is crazy…." Anata said to her self. "I don't get it."

"No kidding what's with the guys?" Fiona added.

At the lockers across from Anata and Fiona, Asuka and Hikari opened their lockers. The same thing happened, several letters spilt out. "You two don't get it. We're vary attractive girls in a none descript junior high school. It's just something that happens."

"Yeah everyday the same…." Hikari added.

Just before Anata was about to say something she heard it….

"Sister….."

Looking over at Fiona, Anata gave her sister a strange look. "Did you say something?"

"No."

"Thought I heard something…. Oh well." Anata said looking out the window next to the locker bays…

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo Erkman here, I finally got my import Sega Saturn… Yeah I have a Saturn, big deal I also own one that was made here in the US. Well anyways I got an import Saturn so I can finally play Evangelion 2nd Impression. The game is cool. If anyone out there has a chance to get one do it. It's worth the money and time. So far today I've came across two endings. Both slightly different, but thus far I've ended up in the hospital. The game Evangelion 2nd Impression plays like an episode that takes place around episode 13 or 14… I'm not sure right off hand. It could have been at one time an idea for a real episode, because the animation on the cut sense are done beautifully. But the real hard part is trying to fight in your Eva, I'm sure that the controls are easy… easy if you know Japanese. But I'm writing everything and finding a place that can translated, but that's going to take some time. Well on to something else. I've gotten some rather harsh reviews. And I've only got this to say to those readers. If you don't like it don't read it. There was no need to rip me a new one like that, normally I wouldn't mind getting a bad review, but that was simply uncalled for…. Well with that out of the way, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 6

After a long day of work Raziel walked back to the apartment, along the way he found that the city of Tokyo-3 gets hot even in the twilight hours. 'There's something about this city… I can't quite place it…' Raziel thought to him self. Stopping at a cross walk; he waited for the light to change. As he did he saw there was several people on the other side of the street.

Just on the other side of the street Shinji was standing there waiting for the light to change as well. 'Another day… Soon there where be an angel or some test.'

When the light changed, both boys started across the street, as they walked they happened to noticed the other. Then for both boys everything went in to slow motion. When they had passed the other, both Shinji and Raziel shook their heads. 'That was strange.' They thought at the same time.

At the apartment, Kou had long since returned home. Having given up job hunting for the day he decided that the apartment was still in need of cleaning. So finding a bucket and rag, Kou started to scrub the floor. For reasons beyond Kou, he's always found cleaning or some sort of chore gave him some quite time to think. Normally that time would be used to think out a problem with Anata he had to fix. Sure he was a god, but still a male, doomed to screw up as one from time to time. But now he needed this time to figure out a solution to the problem of being stuck in a universe that was not their own. This problem was doubled for Anata and Raziel, because of being ripped from their own universe.

Taking the rag Kou put it in the bucket and pulled it back out. Wringing it out he kept the rag twisted until almost all the water as out. 'Needing to get back to our own universe we're going to need vast amounts of energy, energy greater then what one god or goddess can produce… Well except for all four of Anata's reactors, but she dose not have a good connection to them nor do I want to put the strain on my love.' Kou thought to him self. 'So the problem still remains. Where do we find the energy needed to get us back to our own universes?'

Just then Anata and Fiona came in the apartment, prompting Kou to turn around to stop them before they walked on his clean floor. "STOP!" He yelled holding his arms in front of him. Making both sisters stop before walking all the way into the room.

"What?" Anata and Fiona asked in unison.

"Shoes and socks off." Kou answered, now back in his normal tone. "Clean floor."

The sisters looked down at the floor, to find it sparkling clean. "Kou this floor is as clean… cleaner then clean." Anata said. Then she thought about it some more. "Okay what happened. We both know your cleaning habits!"

Kou stood up and started to laugh nervously. "Well you see…. I didn't have that great of luck on finding a job, and we still need to figure out a way back." Kou laughed some more while scratching the back of his head.

"Well don't feel bad about not finding a job. I didn't have much luck my self." Anata said as she floated over to the bathroom. "I need to change out of this uniform."

"I got on." Fiona said excitedly. "I start first thing right after school; I'm a waitress over at this diner not to far from school."

"That's good to hear." Kou said. "I guess it's safe to assume that Raziel got a job today too…"

Looking over his shoulder just in time to see a soft glow coming from underneath the bathroom door, Kou looked back over at Fiona. "Has she to day?" He asked.

"She dozed off in class a couple of times." Fiona replied. "Why?"

"Hm… Just keep an eye on her. Remember she has a weak connection to her reactors, I don't want her over doing it." Kou whispered.

Fiona nodded at Kou getting the idea to keep it to her self. Moments later Anata came out of the bathroom and walked up to the door. "I'm going up on the roof for a while, someone come and get me in a little bit just incase I doze of while I'm up there."

"Anata are you feeling alright?" Kou asked.

Anata slipped on her shoes and looked up at Kou. "I… I just need some time to my self." She finally replied, and then she walked out of the apartment, making Fiona give her sister a questioning look. But Anata didn't catch it.

Walking to the stairs, Anata walked past Rei's apartment just as the girl was about to walk out of her own place. She watched Anata walk past her like she was in her own world.

Back in the apartment, Kou went back to cleaning as he listened to what Fiona had found out about this universe they're now living in.

"… The world is still recovering from this event called Second Impact, from what I read; it was caused by some type of meteor, causing something like half the Earths population to die by rather the initial blast of by the rising of the sea level. Then after that there was the starvation….." Fiona said, she was about to say more but Kou cut her off.

"But that doesn't make any since, an impact like that wouldn't kill that many people." Kou said looking up at Fiona.

"I know that's exactly what I thought… But that's the only reason I was able to find. So I moved on to the computer stuff." Fiona said excitedly and hopping of the kitchen counter top. Making Kou quickly stand up.

"Clean floor!" Kou yelled, pointing at the floor.

"Sorry!" Fiona cried, quickly hopping back on to the counter top.

"Anyways… What else did you find?" Kou asked.

"Well there is this agency called NERV that has control over the worlds strongest and fastest super computer. To be more precise three super computer. Their networked together and use some programming to come up with answers to just about everything they also manage this city." Fiona answered. "I have lot more info in my school bag if you want to read it."

"I'll read it later, thank you." Kou said.

"Umm… Kou can I ask you something?" Fiona nervously asked.

Looking up again Kou smiled. "You can ask me anything, you're Anata's sister… well sort of… yeah you're her sister."

"It's about Anata, all the way here she was acting strange, I just thought about now. Would know by any chance know what's bothering her?" Fiona asked.

Stopping his cleaning, Kou stood back up and sat on the kitchen counter top across from Fiona with a heavy sigh. "I think she just wants to go home…"

"No, its more along the lines of worry. See like our mom we can read emotion… and this was worry mixed in with some anxiety." Fiona quickly added.

"Did anything happen today?" Kou asked. "Anything out of the norm?"

Fiona placed a finger on her chin trying to recall anything. "She… She did think she heard something, but no one else heard it."

Hearing this Kou floated over to the door, landing on the floor. He then started to put on his shoes. "I'm going to the roof…"

Else where, Asuka and Shinji just so happened to run in to each other just outside the apartment. Asuka shot a glair at Shinji. "So where have you been?" She asked.

Shinji only held up a bag of what looked to be metal wires, Asuka quickly assumed it to be strings for Shinji's cello.

"I see… You know you should play at home more often…. It's your gift." Asuka said.

Shinji looked over at Asuka as they waited for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor. "You like to hear me play?" Shinji asked.

"I'll listen to a real pro play, but in a pinch you'll do." Asuka replied. "Have you ever thought about taking up something else?"

"Asuka I've always played the cello… I don't think that it's that easy to just pick up another instrument and start playing it." Shinji said in a tone.

Just before Asuka was about to say something about Shinji's tone, the elevator doors opened and the two teens walked in. the ride up to their floor was quite except for the hum of the elevator motors. Arriving at their floor, both teens jumped slightly when the doors dings as they opened.

They walked down to the apartment and found that the door was locked, that meant that Misato was at work. When they got in, Asuka just dropped her school bag at the door and went on to her room, Shinji just looked at the red heads things and picked them up then went about placing them in the closet near the door. When Asuka's and his things where put away Shinji went in to the kitchen where he saw that the answering machine had a message.

'It's probably Misato…' Shinji guessed to himself.

Pressing the button, Misato's voice came over the machine. "Hi guys it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to have a late night at work, so you two kids are on your own tonight… Don't do anything to crazy, bye!"

Shinji let out a heavy sigh… normally when Misato was working late meant it was going to be a long night for him, mainly because of Asuka.

"Shinji was that Misato on the answering machine?!" Asuka shouted as she walked from her room to the kitchen.

Turning around, Shinji found that Asuka was already standing there at the doorway to the kitchen. "She said that she was going to be working late." Shinji answered.

"Is that so…" Asuka said almost absent mindedly as she went over to the fridge and opening it looking for something.

'Say something! Say something! Say something!' Shinji mentally screamed. "A-Asuka…"

"Yes?"

"I… I was wondering I-if you wanted to dosinethingtonight?" Shinji said finally, but making himself say the last bit as quickly as he could.

It took Asuka a moment to take in what Shinji had just said to her. "Did… Did you just ask me out?" Asuka asked sounding a little bit confused.

"Damn it… I knew it was stupid of me to ask….." Shinji moaned, and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"What did you have in mind?" Asuka asked, making Shinji stop before he could leave.

"What?"

"I said what did you have in mind?" Asuka asked again.

"I was thinking maybe getting something to eat then…. Maybe a movie?" Shinji replied in a form of a question.

"Well get changed and show me that you know how to give a girl a good time." Asuka said, making Shinji rush out of the room.

Deep in the Geo Front, Misato sat going over the data from last night's battle. The data that was gathered from all three Evangelions was not the data they would gather when fighting an Angel. Then there was the damage that Unit-02 was dealt.

"Major Katsuragi report to Commander Ikari. Major Katsuragi report to Commander Ikari." The PA system announced.

"Great what did I do now…." Misato said to her self as she stood up from the desk she was working at.

Across town, Kou found Anata on the other side of the apartment complex roof looking out at the city; watching the setting sun. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder making her looked over at him.

"Are you alright." Kou asked.

Anata gave him a look, a look of almost being annoyed then she looked back out at the city. "I already answered that. And I said I was fine."

"I know you said that you where fine, but I want to know for real." Kou said. "Now tell me… Anata I'm worried about you, Fiona is worried about you too."

Anata looked down over the railing. "I've been dizzy… light headed. I know I have a bad connection to my reactors… and there is something else."

"What is it?" Kou asked, pulling Anata close to him letting her know that it was okay to tell him.

"Natsuki… She's here." Anata said in a small voice.

"Anata Raziel dealt with her in our own universe… and you said on a message you sent to me that she was also dealt with her in that Empresses realm." Kou said. "She can not be here."

"But what about that shadow last night?" Anata asked, "They know about this place now… "

"Think about it Anata." Kou said making Anata turn to him. "The shadow thought needs to make her in their realm, they can't make her out side of that. And if they did we would know, we would feel that evil energy."

Anata looked at the ground. "I know but I heard her voice today.. I know I heard her."

Kou Smiled, he wanted to believe his love but he's known ever since he fight in the Shadow Realm Anata has had vivid flash backs and nightmares. "Maybe you just need to some time out and relax." Kou said. "Maybe we should check out this city of Tokyo-3?"

"Really like what?" Anata asked, sounding slightly better.

Kou shrugged his shoulders. "We'll make it up as we go."

Anata laughed. "I really do love you, you know that?"

"Yeah I know. Anata can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Anata replied looking over at Kou as they walked back to the stairs.

"It's hot here… do you think you can cut my hair short again?" Kou asked. "It's starting to bother me again."

Anata giggled. "Sure, I can do that for you."

Back in the apartment Raziel walked in to the apartment. He quickly noticed the clean floor and Fiona sitting on the counter top reading some magazine. "Kou cleaned didn't he?" Raziel asked pointing at the floor.

Looking up from the magazine, Fiona gave him a questioning look. "How did you know?"

"I've been living with him for a couple of weeks you know." Raziel replied. "He's like your mom when he goes on a cleaning binge."

"… Yeah that's what Anata said…. Wait! What do you exactly do you mean by that?!" Fiona shouted, again jumping from the kitchen counter on to the clean floor.

"AHH!! The Floor!!" Raziel yelled pointing at the floor.

"CRAP!! SORRY!!"

Just as Fiona jumped back on the counter top, the door opened up. Fiona and Raziel looked over to see Anata and Kou standing there, both giving them a questioning look.

"We didn't do anything." Both Raziel and Fiona said in unison.

Kou looked over at the floor then back at the other two. "My floor… Did you do anything to it?" Kou asked with an almost scary tone.

Their eyes went wide. "No."

Kou quickly smiled. "Vary well… My self and Anata are going to see more of this city. So you two will be on your own."

"Yeah why don't you two check out some more of this city too. I mean it's a big city you know." Anata added.

Raziel yawned. "No… I think I'm going to stay here…. I had a long day."

Fiona then pulled out her backpack from school and pulled out the computer that was issued to her. "I have some things I want to read up on."

"Alright… We'll be back later. See ya." With that Anata and Kou was gone.

Raziel then stretched and yawned again. "Well I'm taking the bed this time…. Wake me if something cool happens…."

"You're just going to go to sleep?" Fiona asked, sounding a little annoyed by that fact.

"Yep using that bed over there." Raziel added.

Getting off the kitchen counter top, Fiona rushed over to Raziel. "I thought that we where going to let Anata and Kou have that bed for a couple of nights?"

"We did… I'm just going to use it for my nap…"

"Raziel!"

"Yeah… I'm sleeping now." Raziel said back as he got on the bed.

"Come on Raziel!"

"Raziel…ZZZ… Sleep…ZZZ… Now…..ZZZ…zzz…ZZZ…"

"That's not funny!"

Back at the Geo front, Dr. Akagi saw studying the peace of armor that came for Unit-02, looking at it through a microscope she was able to tell that the whole fragment of armor was completely to stone. Lifting her head up front the microscope to have a smoke break; searching for her cigarettes in her lab coat. Just as she found her pack Misato came in to the office.

"So what are you up to?" Misato asked offering her friend a cup of coffee.

"Looking at this sample of Unit-02's armor, you want to see?" Ritsuko replied taking the cup of coffee.

"Oh sure I'll take a peek." Said Misato as she looked in to the microscope. "Okay I'm looking at rock… I thought you said this was a peace of Unit-02's armor?"

"You are. It was changed to stone my something that has the same power as that cross we found in the forest." Ritsuko replied. "So what time you get off today?"

"I'm working the late shift. So I had to leave Shinji and Asuka home alone tonight." Misato said.

"Oh? So are they really like that… When Misato is away the children will play." Ritsuko said in a teasing tone.

"I don't think they're like that… At least I'm sure that they're not…." Misato said lifting her head from the microscope with a mental image of Asuka and Shinji doing all sorts of naughty things, but that was quickly replaced with an image of Asuka calling Shinji a pervert then smacking him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that their not like that." Misato said again this time sounding like she was convincing her self and not Ritsuko.

"Are you sure about that?" Ritsuko asked with a smile, trying to make her friend worry.

"Don't be like that! Damn it Ritsuko."

Across town, Shinji and Asuka sat at a diner waiting for their food. Shinji looked across the table at Asuka.

"What?" She asked just as she finished her drink.

"W-What… Sorry…" Shinji stuttered over his own words. 'Damn I was staring at her…..'

"So Shinji staring at me again?" Asuka asked, "I've noticed you looking at me all the time even as school." She teased.

"You've seen!?" Shinji asked back slightly scared.

"I just made that up! You where looking at me during class?!" Asuka said back.

"You did it to me again! Damn it Asuka!"

"I have to keep an eye open when living with a p….." Asuka was cut shut short of what she was going to say when she heard a voice from school. Looking past Shinji to see one of the new girls from school with some guy.

"Shinji look." Asuka said pointing behind him.

Turning around Shinji saw Anata with some guy.

"… Come on Kou it would be fun." Anata begged and pulled on Kou's arm. She then pointed at an arcade just across the street.

Shinji watched the two cross the street, then he looked back over at Asuka. "So… She has a boyfriend."

"Think about it idiot, some strange things are going on here." Asuka stated in a mater of fact tone.

"Like what?" Shinji asked more then a little unsure of Asuka's reasoning.

"First…" She holds up her index finger. "….You, Misato and Dr. Akagi find that strange cross thing in the forest." Then Asuka brings up a second finger. "Second NERV picks up strange power readings in that same forest that you guys find that cross." Then Asuka brings up a third finger. "Then today we get two new people in our school who has never heard of NERV before."

Shinji thought about it for a moment. "All good points but have you ever thought that maybe they are just normal kids like everyone else we go to school with."

"Okay then smart guy, then how do you explain the fact that they didn't know anything about second impact?" Asuka asked, making a vary good point. "Come on lets fallow them."

"B-But Asuka what about the food?!" Shinji asked, as he tried to get his coat on and fallow Asuka.

"Forget about it, just pay for it and have it delivered to Misato or something!" Asuka shouted as she made her way for the exit to the diner.

Shinji ran to the counter to pay for the meal.

The guy behind the counter looked at Shinji with a questioning look. "What about you two kids food?" the waiter asked, slightly more then a little confused.

"Here." Shinji said handing the guy the money for dinner. "Have it delivered to the NERV compound for Major Katsuragi. She'll eat it."

At the arcade, Kou was being dragged in to the building. "Anata…. I don't think we have the money to do things like this." Kou said as he looked over at the cost of some of the games.

"Oh come on Kou we can just use some of…." Before Anata could finish what she was about to say, Kou placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't even say it. No, we are trained to use our powers to bring happiness to others in need." Kou said. "Using our….abilities for such things is not right."

Anata looked down for a moment knowing that Kou was right. "I know…. But where here with out any help from the heavens, so who would know?"

"We would."

"Damn you're right…." Letting out a heavy sigh, Anata leaned against an old DDR game. The moment her hand had touched the machine, lights started to flash and the music started to play. Just at same time Asuka and Shinji came in to the arcade in time to see the machine come on as Anata touched it, making Asuka looked over at Shinji; who was standing vary close to her.

"See, I told you something was strange about her." Asuka said, and then she noticed how close she and Shinji was. "Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"You're to close to me."

"S-Sorry!" Shinji yelped and backed away from Asuka.

Asuka watched as Anata went through the music looking for a song to play, and then she came up with an idea. "I'm going to play her…."

"A-Asuka…." Said Shinji as he reached out to her but she was already on her way there.

Still going through the songs, Anata heard someone's voice from behind her. Turning around she found that it was Asuka.

"Why Hello… Anata is it?" Asuka asked in her tone that was heavy in an eastern European accent.

"Uh… yeah… Hi Asuka." Anata said sounding not to enthusiastic to see Asuka.

"Mind if a challenge you on a game?" Asuka asked with that little wicked grin she has when she has something planed.

"Wait Asuka I don't think that…."

"Shut your trap stooge!" Asuka yelled at Shinji then looked back over at Anata. "So shall we?"

"Okay." Anata replied. 'What's with this girl?'

Behind the two girls Shinji sat down at a bench where Kou just so happened to be sitting at too. The two looked over at each other, both gave the other a weak smile.

"Are… Are you Anata Morisato's boyfriend?" Shinji asked.

Kou nodded. "I'm Kou Morino, nice to meet you…."

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"So are you with…."

"No…. We just live in the same apartment, go to the same school and we work together…" Shinji quickly replied.

"Oh…" Kou looked over at Anata and Asuka as they played DDR.

_Everyone dance with me, everyone  
(Get on the dance floor now!)_

And this is your last chance for a dance tonight  
(Aaaaaahhhhhhh, yeah!)

Ready, set, go - c'mon take a chance

Move away 'till forever, dance

There's plenty more, what we've got in store

But this jam don't start till we hit the floor

So c'mon everybody, from left to right

D2R is here, get your party hyped

If you want romance, forget this show

On the floor, party now, forevermore!

Everybody dance with me

Let the music move your feet  
(c'mon c'mon c'mon)

Everybody dance with me

Dance with me  
let the music move your feet for me  


"Besides I don't think she seems me like that." Shinji added.

Kou looked over at Shinji; he could see that there was more to the boy that's sitting beside him. Something in his eyes that said that he's had so much hurt and pain in his life. Then yet there was a something else that he held out for, some form of hope. "If one knows where to look… then he can find the answers he's looking for."

_C'mon, baby_

Work that body

We're gonna dance, dance, dance 

All dance, all night, ooohh right

I'm gonna come back  
With a rhyming fit

Below the deck  
Here's another hit

Quicker to the steps  
As far as I can see

Let your body jack  
'Till you feel the beat

All I wanna say is on the count of three

Put your hands in the air  
where my eyes can see

9 to 5, bring it to the floor

So c'mon, make me run up and move!

Listen as the DJ plays

Jams to make you wanna sway

So c'mon baby, take my hand, make some plan

Feel that romance is here to stay

Throw your hands up in the air

Wave them like you haven't got a care

I want you to romance with me  
dance with me,

Help the music set your body free

D2R!

When the music ended both girls got the exact same score, both mad about not beating the other they turned to the two guys behind them.

"We need money!" Both girls yelled.

"Shinji give me more money!" Asuka said holding her hand out in front of her.

"Kou I need to play again!" Anata said her hands resting on her hips.

"But I don't have that much……"

"Remember what we talked about……"

But what ever words both Shinji and Kou said in response to the demands of Asuka and Anata didn't work. They both let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Fine…."

Shinji pulled out what little moment he had left, and then Kou got up and walked over to Anata. "Don't over do it with your powers, and make it look like you're putting money in the machine too." He whispered.

Down in the Geo Front, Misato stood in the NERV complex lunch room. With a lunch tray in hand she stood there in line looking at the stuff they called food, it was nothing more then surplus army rations… pre-second impact surplus rations.

"Man this sucks….." Misato muttered to herself, just about the same time as Commander Ikari came in to the same line. "Commander? What a surprise… Umm working late tonight sir?"

"Delivery for a Major Katsuragi?" a delivery man said from the entrance to the lunch room.

Misato walked over to the delivery man slightly confused. "I didn't order anything…"

"No some kid with a redhead got it for you. It's all paid for, here you go." The delivery man said handing the food to Misato.

Looking in to the box, Misato quickly closed it, just to slowly open it again. Taking in the smell, a smell that made the commander even hungrier. "What's this… mashed potatoes… corn…. And meat loaf… Thank you Shinji, and there is one more thing that will make this perfect…."

Just then the delivery man came back, "I almost forgot, here." The delivery man reached in to a bag and pulled out a nice cold can of beer.

The commander walked over and looked in to the box, he too took in a deep breath. "Major, would you mind if I joined you?" The commander asked as his mouth watered at the sight of the food she had delivered to her from Shinji.

"Ha.. Ha… I would really love to stick around and eat with you sir but I have paper work to do." Misato nervously laughed as she backed away from the elder Ikari. "You know our work is never done…. Bye."

When Misato was gone, the commander let out a mental sigh. "I really hate the food here…" he said to himself. 'To bad Ritsuko can't cook…'

At a remote apartment not to far from her work, Ritsuko Akagi quickly moved her head away from the meal she was making for her self and sneezed. "It's not often I get to do this, but cooking is so much like chemistry. Mixing compounds in the right proportions to get a desired product." She said to her self as she measured out something in a measuring cup. "It's almost therapeutic…."

But in the forest the stone mass, cracked slightly then was fallowed by an evil laugh. "Soon sister… I will open a gate to this world, to replace the one you took from me and my people…."

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ah! My Goddess and Evangelion, but I thought about that and it will require me to do more work then I would like to. So I don't.

Chapter 7

After several games of DDR, Shinji was broke and Kou felt that Anata had gotten enough free games…. Asuka couldn't stand that face that someone was better then her at a game, sure it was a game. But it was something that someone was better then her. Asuka just glared at Anata.

"Well we better get going…." Shinji nervously said.

"….What ever…." Asuka muttered. "Wait until next time… I'll beat you."

Anata smiled back. "Okay I look forward to it. It was a good game."

Asuka just trued around and stormed off, leaving Shinji there with Anata and Kou. "Sorry about that, she can be that way some times."

"It's alright, I can understand…" Kou said, "I don't know you and your friends history. But I can see you two have had a rough past…"

Shinji looked at the Kou with a strange look, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay well sorry again." then with that Shinji ran up to Asuka to catch up with her.

"So Kou make a new friend?" Anata asked looking over at her love with a smile.

Kou looked over at Anata and nodded. "I believe that I did"

"Well did you find anything out about this place?" Anata asked, as she hung on to Kou's arm and the two started back to the apartment.

Kou looked over to Anata and nodded. "I can see that Shinji hates this city as much as I do."

"What do you mean by hating this city?" Anata asked. "I never known you to hate anything."

"I cant explain it, but there is something about this city. Something I don't like." Said Kou.

Mean while at the Apartment, Fiona sat on the floor reading the old magazines. She was still horrified aver the fact that something so terrible could happen. Then she started to think. What had happened to the heavens? Surly the heavens would had done all they could to stop such an event as Second Impact. And that gave her an idea. Getting up from the floor, she walked over to the bath room and stood there in front of the mirror. Putting her hands on the mirror, the surface started to ripple.

'Well I don't think any of us had checked if the heavens are there….' Fiona thought to her self.

Then she went in to the mirror, leaving Raziel sleeping there on the bed. Just a couple of apartments away, Rei was laying there in her bed looking at the wall, like she had done so many times before.

'There is something…. Different about those sisters….' Rei thought to her self. Most things that happen in the class room normally didn't even interest her. But the strange meeting sisters at the same apartment complex then that vary night that battle with something that wasn't an angle. She couldn't quite place what it was but that thing wasn't an angle for sure. Rolling on to her back Rei looked up to the ceiling… 'I must talk to one of them they have made me…. carious.'

About an hour later Shinji was in his room with the ear buds to his SDAT player in his ears. He was listening to a pre-Second Impact peace of music that Aoba had found and gave to him. He couldn't remember the name of the band but the lyrics hit close to him. Aoba said that he would like lyrics, they where him all the way… Well that's what Aoba said anyways.

'That Kou fellow was different; it was like he saw right in side of me…' Shinji thought to him self. 'And what did he mean by if one knows where to look, then he can find the answer he is looking for….'

_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair _

Turning over on his side Shinji tried to think, maybe there was something there between him and Asuka. Something beyond Eva… Something they can look forward to after the nightmare of the Eva project is over.

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_

'But I'm sure that if I even tried to ask her out she would just laugh in my face.' Thought Shinji. 'But then again knowing for sure is better the not knowing at all…'

_Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky_

_And call out your name And if I could trade  
I would_

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold Now that you've gone away

Making up his maid that he would find out for sure how Asuka feels about him for sure. But back across town Anata and Kou had made it to the apartment door, but there was other things on there minds other then getting in side. The two where locked in a passionate kiss. Kou had Anata against the wall (Not that Anata minded.)

"I've missed you doing that…." Anata whispered.

Kou rested his forehead on Anata's. "I've just missed being with you. Your touch…"

Anata placed her index finger on to Kou's lips, stopping him from saying anymore. "Ssshhh… I've got an idea…."

Kou gave her a questioning look.

"It's been a hot day… Maybe a shower?" Anata whispered and winked at Kou.

He stood there thinking for a moment, and then it dawned on him. Making him grin. "You are naughty…. "

Anata just giggled.

In the apartment Raziel slept soundly as the apartment door busted open and Anata and Kou made their way to the bathroom… For their alone time… He slept through Kou's shits being thrown across the small apartment and landing there on his head. Raziel slept through the stunbbeling around the apartment, and the lovers giggles as they made their way to the bathroom.

Finally making it to the bathroom, Anata locked the door behind her as Kou started the water for the shower. "I'm stunned that Fiona was able to sleep through us walking in the apartment…."

"She'll sleep just about anything…." Anata stated as she fought with her shirt.

"The same goes for Raziel…." Kou added, "… Now where did we leave off at?" Kou then pinned Anata against the wall while she was in the middle of taking off her shirt.

"Kou…" She Giggled. "You are bad…."

She and Kou was just about to 'start' things when a shimmering light cough both their eyes. Turning around to see what it was, they watched as the mirror started to ripple. Then Fiona came out of the mirror, knocking Kou over in the processes. He had discovered that she was out cold and freezing cold.

"Fiona?!"

In the other room, Raziel had woken up at this time hearing Fiona's name being called. Half a sleet he sat up in the bed, swong his feet over to the floor and walked over to the bathroom. Not even thinking about it, he then pounded on the door. "Keep it down in there!!" He yelled. "Some of us would like some sleep around here!"

The door then flung open, Raziel then saw that Kou was holding in his arms Fiona. "Kou!! What the Hell are you doing!!!"

Anata's head popped up over Kou's shoulder. "Damn it gets your head out of the gutter!!"

"What happened to her?" Kou asked.

"As if I know?" Raziel asked back. "The last thing I know, she was going over the info she found. I went to bed."

"Help me get her to the bed…. She's freezing cold." Kou said as he waited for Raziel to move out of the way. When he did Raziel noticed that Anata had her shirt on backwards. He gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She asked back not knowing about her shirt.

"So…You and Kou have a great time out on the town?" Raziel asked.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?" Anata asked back.

"Well… Umm your shirt is… umm how do I put this…. On backwards, and the shower is running." Raziel pointed out.

Putting it all together, Anata walked back over to the shower and shut it off. "It was hot out…"

Raziel just stood there.

"What's that look for?" Anata asked. "It has hot!"

"Sure…"

Kou had just placed Fiona on the bed and quickly covered her up. "She's freezing…." Kou said to him self. Placing his hands over Fiona, small flames started to form from his hands. But quickly where put out but something unseen. "What?! Only thing that can do that is some force form the heavens… but there is no heavens here, at least from what we know…. No…." Looking over at Anata Kou shouted. "Anata we have a problem!"

Running over to Kou she too started to feel the cold coming off of Fiona. "That's a heavenly cold…. Fiona you stupid….." then she looked over at Raziel. "Raziel turn that shower back on as hot as it can go fast!"

Doing as he was told, Raziel went back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Steam soon started to rise from the bathroom. "It's hot but not that hot!"

Kou picked up Fiona again and carried her over to the bathroom, placing her in the shower. Everyone waited and hoped for the best as the warm water flowed over Fiona. Each leaned a little closer as each moment passed. "Is she going to be alright?" Anata asked. Kou and Raziel just shrugged their shoulders.

A moment or two more passed then suddenly, Fiona changed in to her Evangelion form. Her armor cracking the shower as it expanded. Then her right arm swung violently at the wall, busting a hole through the cheap tile wall, and then she brought it back and swung at Kou. Only having a split second to react he was able to catch her fist, but not with out a great amount of pain from it. As Kou held Fiona's fist in his hand, small sparks shot from in between his fingers.

"FIONA!"

Then Fiona went limp, her Evangelion armor reformed back to her normal body. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was fast lived. Fiona then stiffened up and let out an ear piercing scream, making Anata, Kou and Raziel cover their ears.

Then as fast as things happened, they ended… Anata, Kou and Raziel looked at each other confused about what just happened. Then Fiona let out a weak moan then her eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"W-What's going on….." Fiona asked, looking at the three standing over her each with a smile. Then she noticed that she was soaking wet. "Why am I all wet?"

"Here let me help you out….. Umm Kou why don't you fix something warm for her to have…. Raziel why don't you get that bed ready." Anata said as she shooed Kou and Raziel out of the bathroom.

Once Raziel and Kou had closed the door, Anata handed her sister a towel as she shoot her head. "What where you doing, we knew that the Heavens wasn't there. Remember Kou said that there was no number for it."

Still shivering, Fiona looked up to her sister. "I was hoping that…. like with this place there might be something wrong with the heavens… I was just trying to help." Fiona replied then she looked back down.

Anata smiled. "It's okay, but next time lets leave the crazy stunts to me, okay sis."

Fiona nodded. "Okay."

In the kitchen area, Kou rubbed his wrest. Raziel watched at he did this and gave Kou a questioning look. "You alright?"

"Fiona has quite the punch…. I'll be okay hand me that meso mix in the fridge please." Kou said as he started to pull things out of the pot he had gotten just the other day.

Then next day, Fiona and Anata walked to school to learn more about this screwed up world they are hopefully just visiting. From the time Fiona got up through breakfast. Fiona didn't say a word and this was starting to make Anata worry. "What's the matter?"

Fiona looked up and over to Anata. "Just thinking…."

"…. About last night?" Anata asked.

Fiona nodded. "I saw something when I was in the mirror, but…. It's really hard to explain."

Anata stopped and pulled Fiona in front of her to look at her right in the eyes. "Fiona remember who you are talking to… What did you see?"

"Well you know how in the mirror, there are images of things that was?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah I know about that. It was the first things mom tough me when I started to go back and forth from the Heavens and Earth, why?" Anata asked back.

"Remember those robot things the other night? Well I think I saw one, but it was all white." Fiona said. "I don't know, I got really messed up in there. It might be nothing."

"No." Anata said shaking her head. "It might be something, just keep it in mind."

Across town Raziel was starting his second day of work. It was again slow, he stood there he watched as she trucks drove by all the trucks had a half of an oak leaf with the letters N.E.R.V. on the missing side of the leaf. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading the magazine he was reading before the trucks drove by. 'I wonder what that logo was about?'

Again at another end of the city, Kou again was not having the greatest of luck looking for a job. Seeing that there was a gas station across the street, Kou waited for the traffic to slow down.

"I how that this place will take me…." Kou said to him self. Finally having a clearing in the traffic, he looked both ways then crossed the street.

When he got in side the gas station he walked up to the counter where he found a clerk reading to him self. "Excuse me sir I dropped off an application yesterday and I was wondering of status on it."

The store clerk looked at Kou. Then he went over to a stack of papers. Kou watched as he started to flip through some pages. "Oh yes I was going to call you… Care for an interview?"

"Yes sir."

Back at the school, Fiona and Anata along with the other girls in their class where changing for gym. Opening a locker Fiona pulled out the gym uniform, as she did she let out a sigh.

"Have I ever said that gym is my lest favorite class?" Fiona asked.

Unbuttoning the last button on her shirt, Anata turned to the lockers. "Yeah… I think so." then she went on to take off her shirt with out thinking. When the shirt was off she noticed that every girl in the locker room went silent. Anata thought for a moment, and then she looked over her shoulder to the others to see the look of shock.

"S-Sorry about that… I should have warned you guys about that…." Anata said, pulling her shirt back up.

"What happened?" Hikari asked, not really sure if she should even ask.

"They're scares of the past." Anata replied softly. "They're something I'd rather not talk about."

Hikari was about to say something but Asuka stopped her. "It's okay. I understand, we won't bring it up." Asuka said, making Anata feel a little better. Asuka knew all about scares. She her self has some of her own, all though they are not visible, they where there. Everyone knew it but vary few knew what they where.

"Thanks Asuka…" Anata said as she went back to getting ready for gym.

In the boys locker room much different things where taking place.

"Man, those Morisato sisters are sooo hot." Toji said.

"I thought that Misato was hot, but something tells me that Fiona can yells some orders around just as good." Kensuke added. "I wonder if any of them have a boyfriend???"

Sitting on a bench, lacing up his gym shoes Shinji looks over to Toji and Kensuke. "I know that Anata has a boyfriend. I met him last night when Asuka and I ran in to them at the arcade." Shinji said. Quickly killing his friends hopes.

"But what about Fiona?!" Kensuke screamed. "Do you know anything?"

Shinji just shook his head.

Two hours later…

The rock in the forest, cracked slightly. Then a voice could be heard from with in the rock.

"_Death, fire, blackness, nothing. These are the things I will bring to this world. A void of nothing will be remain as it should for my people. This will be a new world for those of us that live and thrive in the dark. Anata Morisato, Goddess of the Earth. You will die here on this world fare from your own. Far from you family. I Natsuki, created by the shadow will make this happen. The red soulless beast will be my instrument, and I it's conductor."_

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 8

Sitting at the pool side, Anata couldn't get over the fact that she again had to ware a one peace, all while Fiona just looked out in to nothing.

"I can't believe this, a one peace…. God I feel like I back in middle school." Anata grumbled. "I mean why are we doing this again sis?"

"I don't know….."

"I mean this is stupid isn't it?" Anata asked herself or who ever was listening to her. "I mean we're goddesses and we can't even just break in to some high tech lab and just find things that we'll need to get out of this place." She whispered to Fiona.

Hearing that idea Fiona turned to her sister with a displeased look. "I can't even believe that you would even suggest such a thing. We as Goddesses must in a universe must be….. Just no. We're not going to even think about a thing like that." Fiona said clearly mad about the whole idea.

Anata just crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "Chill, it was just an idea… Wow, what has you on edge all of a sudden?"

"It's about last night… sorry about snapping at you……"

"Morisato! You're up!" The Gym teacher called making both sisters look up.

"Me!" They both asked in unison making the Gym teacher scratch his head.

"Uh… Fiona, you're up!" HE answered. "Under water swim, see how many laps down and back."

Mean while out in the forest, a team of both lab techs and armed guards slowly surrounded the mass of rock that seemed to appear in the middle of the forest out of no where.

"Alpha team advance thirty feet, and await further instructions." A voice said over

Doing as they where ordered the armed guards moved forward silently through the forest to where the Rock was in sight. The guards took their aim on the rock. As the second team moved in from the rear wearing radiation suites. In the Geo Front Commander Ikari watcher from a set of monitors showing each techs point of view.

"Secure the item in a zero class confident lab. Then flood it with LCL." The commander said over the radio.

Behind him Ritsuko watching things vary closely as she explained how they found this rock. "While tracking down the four different power readings that's been popping up all over Tokyo-3 we discovered this power reading had the exact opposite from one of the four we're fallowing. We believe that this may be a form of Angle that has yet to be born sort of speak."

"Commander." A voice said over the radio. "New developments."

"Yes what are they?"

"Sir, it seems this rock has a power out put that is like that of an S-2 engine. We attached a probe to the surface, and the readings are what predicted from the research team of the second branch of NERV."

"Vary well, continue with your operations."

At the corner store, Raziel had just finishing checking out a customer… No really checking out a customer. Raziel watched as a really, really, really attractive purple hair woman dig around the huge fridge of beer. He watched as she picked up a 24 pack of Yebisu in one hand and in the other several different types of junk foods.

'_She's like my mom…'_ Raziel thought to himself.

The woman brought her things to the counter and Smiled at him. "Hi… this is it for the day."

"For today?" Raziel asked. "You get this everyday?"

"Yep."

"My mom is like that…. Oh well." Raziel said as he scanned the beer. Then he looked up to the woman. "I need to see some ID please."

Rolling her eyes the woman produced an ID, taking it Raziel read the age. The woman, Misato Katsuragi was only 28.

"28… Sorry I had guessed you for younger."

Misato smiled and placed her hands on to the counter top then leaned forward. "Ant that sweet, are you trying to come on to me?" She asked with a giggle.

"Uh…" Raziel started to shake. "No… I have a girl friend……"

Just a man walked in, he had his hair pulled back and looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "I'm sorry… She can be a hand full some times."

"It's no problem." Raziel said slightly having no clue on what's going on.

"Come on Misato…. Sorry again."

"Well yeah bye… Kaji what do you think you're doing!"

Raziel watched as the two walked out and watched as the man gave the purple haired woman a slap of the butt. Raziel shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work.

Hours pass and the sun starts to set over the city of Tokyo-3, Fiona and Anata walk back to their apartment. Each in their own thoughts. Fiona's thought where still on the events that took place the night before while Anata's thoughts where… Well on something less important.

'_Damn… Kou and I still need some much needed alone time, as much as I hate to think like this but I need to think of a way to ditch Fiona and Raziel.' _Anata thought to her self, not paying any attention to what was going on around her. "Say Fiona… Umm mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, Yeah what is it?"

"Well… It's like this, Kou and I need to do something things and…. Yeah I hope that you don't mind us going back out again." Anata asked.

Fiona stopped and looked at Anata with a questioning look, trying to figure out what her sister was talking about. Anata just gave her look that said think about.

"I can't believe you two." Fiona said with a smile. "Yeah I find something for me and Raziel to do; we'll go and look around the city or something."

"That's a good idea… Well I'll meet you at the apartment; I need to look for an other job." Anata said as she slung her school bag over her shoulder.

"What happened to the one you got the other day, Sis?"

Just before Anata was about to tell Fiona about how much her new boss was a pervert a blue sports car puttered passed them, they watched as the small car slowly pulled over to the side of the road then steam soon fallowed from the front of the car.

"What happened?" Fiona asked looking over at Anata.

"Beats me…. But what ever the problem is, it sure didn't sound good."

The two sisters watched as a purple haired woman and a guy with his hair pulled back crawl out.

"Misato, when was the last time you had your car looked at?" The guy asked.

"When I had to pick up Shinji from the train station when he first came here to Tokyo-3…. Why?" the woman replied as she opened the hood to the car.

Fiona watched as the guy counted out something on his hands… "Misato that was almost six months ago."

"Kaji don't started with me, I've been working you know… something you can't say much about." Misato hissed. "You're a guy fix it."

"Sorry Misato if I could I would, but I'm not a car person. The most I can do is put gas in it and maybe change the oil."

Looking to help them out, Anata walked up to the purple haired woman and the guy. "Anata what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to see if I can help its okay." Anata replied. "… Umm excuse me, is everything alright?"

Looking around the hood of the car, Misato saw a schoolgirl about the age of sixteen maybe seventeen… "Yeah, if you have a cell phone can I please barrow it to call for a tow truck?"

"I don't have a phone, but if you don't mind can I look at it?" Anata asked as she looked around the hood in to the car.

Misato kind of smiled and looked at the schoolgirl. "Knock your self out."

Anata looked around at the engine and other parts to the car. She then unplugged the spark plugs, checked the oil, the transition fluids. Thinking that the problem is the alternator, she placed her hand over it and used a small amount of her powers; fixing the problem. Misato didn't see this little display of magic. She watched as the girl closed the hood.

"Mind if I start up the car." Anata asked. "By the way my name is Anata, Anata Morisato. What's yours?"

"Misato Katsuragi… What did you do?" Misato asked.

Anata placed her hand on to the car and leaned on to it. "Well I think you might have had some lose wires so I tightened what I could…" Before Anata could finish what she was saying she was dealt a shock from the system for lying. She quickly removed her hand from the hood of Misato's car. "Ouch… Yeah so mind starting it?" Anata asked again as she rubbed her hand. Seeing this Fiona knew what had happened. She waited until the woman got back in the car to ask her question.

"Okay I'll start it back up." Misato said.

Getting in Misato pressed down on the clutch and pressed down on the break, then started up the car. "Wow! Thanks!"

Fiona then asked her question. "There was something else wrong other then lose wires?" She whispered.

"Yeah… No problem, I would take to what ever shop you take your car too to get the problem fixed for sure."

Just then Rei came around the corner on her way home too. Seeing her, Anata turned and waved. "Hi Rei what to walk home with us?"

Rei turned around and waited for Fiona and Anata. Misato saw Rei with people, other then NERV personal. "Well hope you can get that Alpine A310. Bye!"

Misato watched as the three girls walked away, hearing Kaji get in to the car, she fastened her seat belt.

"Well isn't that nice, Ayanami is opening up to people." Kaji said.

"Yeah….."

Back at the Katsuragi house hold, Asuka and Shinji had long since returned home from an other long and boring day at school. Shinji worked in the kitchen fixing something to eat for him and Asuka, all while Asuka lay on the living room floor lazily watched TV.

"Shinji what are we going to do tonight? I'm board." Asuka whined.

In the kitchen Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" Shinji replied. As he went on to making dinner, he remembered what Kou had said the other night. So he cleaned his hands took off the apron and walked in to the living room.

Once in the living room, he sat down on the couch and waited for Asuka to notice him. It didn't take long…

"What?"

"After we eat, maybe we can go on back out again tonight?" Shinji asked. "Find something fun to do again."

Rolling over so she get a better look, she gave Shinji a questioning look. "What you asking me out again?" She asked.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Maybe… but if you don't that's okay with me too…" Shinji said then he got back up and walked back to the kitchen.

Asuka watched as Shinji walked back in to the kitchen, she sat there thinking about what he had said. Then it hit her. Shinji had just played her… Big time; getting up she walked over to the kitchen and stood there watching Shinji fix dinner.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. There is nothing more pathetic then a domesticated male."

"Maybe but someone here needs to make sure that everyone gets fed." Shinji said with out looking at Asuka.

"Okay I'm up for your little idea, but I pick the place." Asuka said then she went back in to the living room to watch more TV.

When Shinji was sure that Asuka was back in the living room, he smiled to him self. _'I cant believe that it really worked.' _

Back across town, Anata and Fiona along with Rei finally reached the apartment complex. "Rei why don't you join us at our place for something to drink?" Fiona asked.

Rei rubbed her forehead. "It is rather hot out…"

"Then it's settled, come on Rei…. I don't think Kou picked up any booze but I'm sure there is something there to drink." Anata added.

"I do not drink alcohol, I am underage." Rei stated.

"Yeah Anata we're underage." Fiona said looking over at Anata.

"Yeah, Yeah I get that crap all the time from Kou, I really don't need it from you; y'know." Anata said.

The three made their way up the stairs, when they reached the apartment Anata started to fish around in her school bag for the keys. "I know they're in here… So Rei what would you like to drink. I think Kou picked up some pineapple juice, a think of apple juice, I think so soda too." Anata said finally finding the keys. "Oh here they are…"

When she put the keys in to the key hole, she had found that it was unlocked. "Hay, it's unlocked… Someone might be already home."

Opening the door the three girls found Kou sleeping there in the sun light. He had seemed that he had a long day. Smiling Anata walked over to her love and brushed a stray hair out of his face, then cracked the window for him. _'There he should sleep better…' _Anata thought to her self. Then she turned around to see Rei completely mesmerized. "What's wrong Rei?" Anata whispered.

"You care greatly from him?" She asked.

Anata smiled. "Yeah he takes care of me when ever I get into trouble so when ever he's feeling under the weather or I come across him like this I do what I can."

Fiona then looked over from the fridge. "What do you guys want?"

"Apple will be fine for me." Rei replied.

"Me too… Come on we should go to the roof, if that's alright with you Rei?" Anata asked.

Moments later the girls where on the roof over looking the city of Tokyo-3 watching the sun slowly set across the city sky line. The three didn't say a thing.

"This city is something… Why are there sky scrappers in the ground?" Anata asked.

"You know after watching the building grow from the ground I wondered the same thing." Fiona added.

Finishing off her apple juice, Anata looked over at Fiona and Rei. "I want to know about those huge robot things, Rei You lived here way longer then us. What are they?"

Rei took a sip of her juice then looked over at the Morisato sisters. "It is a bond to all living things."

Fiona and Anata gave the blue haired girl a questioning look.

"They are a bond to you, your sister, your lover that's sleeping. A bond not to just the people of this city but to all of humanity." Rei went on to say, still making the sisters lost.

"Rei… that was deep, two deep for me…" Anata said scratching her head.

_Fire... hate... sadness, these things the red one knows. The Red one will help me..._

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My goddess or NGE!

Chapter 9

Opening his eyes Kou found him self looking up at the ceiling of the apartment. _'Why dose this place make me feel like this?' _Kou thought to him self.

He just lay there looking up for several minutes, then he heard the door open up, sitting up in the bed he saw Fiona and Anata walk in.

"Good afternoon." Kou greeted with a yawn.

"About time you woke up… So how was your day?" Anata asked.

Kou shrugged his shoulders. "Well had an interview, but that's about it… mind if I ask you something? You too Fiona?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Has this city make you feel depressed or anything?" Asked Kou.

"No… what about you sis?" Anata asked, looking over at Fiona.

"Nope."

"Kou what's wrong? Are you feeling down?" Anata asked.

"Not really but it seems this place takes a lot out of me… I should be fine. Well what will sister like for dinner?" Kou asked as he walked in to the kitchen.

At an outdoor shopping mall across the city, Shinji had found out what Asuka likes to do for fun. It was something that he should have known. Something so simple that it made Shinji feel stupid for not knowing this one thing about Asuka.

"…… Come on Shinji!" Asuka called to the boy. "Or are those little boxes to much for my poor little Baka Shinji to handle?" She went on to ask in a pouting tone.

There lagging behind Asuka, Shinji was carrying a huge arm load of boxes piled well over his head. "…. A-Asuka wait…. I can't see where…. I'm going…." Shinji managed to say as he thought not only gravity, his failing since of balance, the mass of other shoppers, and of course the impatience of the reed head he's willing to go through all that for. "… Can you just wait for a moment…..? Asuka…."

Resting her arms on her hips, "Oh very well…"

Finding a little street side diner with outdoor seating, the two teens ordered and was waiting for their drinks. They two just sat there looking at the other… each waiting for the other to say something. But each was also going over what the other was going to say in their own head. Asuka rested her chin on her and let out a heavy sigh as she looked even more closely at Shinji this made him sit up some more.

'_Why is she looking at me like that? I can't tell is she's going to do something or not…'_ Shinji thought to himself as he looked back at Asuka trying to tell just what the hell was going through her head. But little did Shinji know, Asuka was thinking of things along the same lines…

'_Just what's going through his head? One day he can barely talk to me with out stuttering, then now he can go and ask me out of date… now two dates… wait! My god that means we're a couple!'_ Asuka mentally screamed. _'I bet he's been talking to Kaji.'_

It was a well known face among both male and female employees of NERV that Kaji was the man to go to in the matters of love and related subjects.

"Shinji?" Asuka said making Shinji jump.

"Y-yes?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Shinji asked back.

the weightier then walked by and placed their drinks in front of them, Asuka then took her straw and started to stir it slowly; trying to subdue Shinji in some way on another.

"Why the change? You asked me out twice and in both times as far as I can tell you hadn't done anything perverted. To be honest they went pretty well. So again why the change?"

Shinji thought about it for a moment. Then Kou's words came in to his head again. _If one knows where to look… then he can find the answers he's looking for_. Smiling, Shinji looked at Asuka. Letting her see his smile. "I'm looking for something."

"Looking for something? Looking for what?" Asuka asked back slightly lost.

"I'll know it when I find it." Shinji answered.

'_He'll know when he finds it?' _Asuka asked her self. _'After thinking about it… He dose seem to he a lot more cuter with this newly found self confidence.'_ Thought Asuka as she took a sip of her coke.

Back across town, Kou stood in the kitchen fixing dinner for Anata and Fiona, he could hear them talking in the other room about some of the other students in their class.

"… Kensuke Aida is well how do I put this………… umm… what's the word?" Fiona said placing her finger on her chin.

"Geek." Anata said as she looked through that days homework.

"That's not too nice, but yes I guess that would be the word."

"Yeah but Toji is the typical jock, notice how when ever the class rep get on his case he'll do what she says." Anata said. "I'm sure they have a thing for each other."

"No kidding… talked about whipped. But the most interesting is Shinji Ikari. But I wonder why he's so quite?" Fiona stated.

"He is rather cute too." Anata added with a giggle. "You know if I didn't know Kou and I was two years younger I would try to be with him."

Hearing this Kou dropped what he was doing and jumped out in to the living room slightly scared. "What was that!"

"Kou I'm just talking. There is no one that can replace you. Nor would I want to. I love you to much to do that." Anata said getting up then she gave him a hug.

"And besides she would have to contend with Asuka. She may not openly admit but she really dose care for Shinji, and if someone got in her way… who knows what she'll do." Said Fiona, glancing up from her work.

"See Kou you have nothing to worry about." Anata said with a smile.

Kou looked to Anata and was able to see that she was telling the truth. "Well…okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too… I'll be in the kitchen…." Kou said as he went back in to the kitchen to finish dinner, just then Raziel walked in to getting home for the evening from work.

"I'm back... we learn anything new?" he asked.

Sitting up, Fiona let out a sigh. "More of the same… again nothing makes any since." Fiona answered. "We need some real information….. We need to do some hacking."

"Maybe we just need to look a little bit harder…."

Anata looked over at her sister and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess at school we'll ask around, maybe someone will know about this NERV thing we keep on hearing about."

Mean while out side the city, in the shadows of a mountain, something starts to form something as big as an Eva; but three times stronger. Something so fearsome… that if an angle would come across it, the Angle would bow down to it….

At the Geo Front alarms blared as people ran to their stations.

"Is it an Angle?" Misato asked looking over at anyone that could answer her.

Maya read over her computer screen providing the answers. "Negative, but it shows readings like the thing that attacked the other night, but only bigger."

"I'm calling the kids and declaring a state of emergency!" Misato said as she picked up a phone. "Get the Eva's ready for combat!"

"We can get Unit's 00 and 01 ready in three hundred seconds, but unit 02 isn't combat ready yet. We still need to finish repairs." Ritsuko said over the intercom from the cage.

Speeding through the city, Shinji and Asuka sat in the back of a section two car. "Come on can't this ten can go any faster!" Asuka demanded from the back.

"We're two minutes from the main entrance to the Geo Front. Just hold on!" The driver shouted back. Just then the driver's cell phone went off. When he answered it he handed it back to one of the children in the back.

Being closer to it, Shinji took the phone. "Hello?"

"Shinji, it's Misato. We have you guy's Eva's ready to go. They just need their pilots." Misato said from the other side of the phone.

"Is it an angle?" Shinji asked.

"No Maya seems to think that it's something from the other night, just bigger." Answered Misato.

Before Shinji was able to ask another question, Asuka snatched the phone from his hands. "What about my unit 02? Is she ready?"

"What! Who's in charge of repairing her! I demand to know why it isn't fixed yet!" Asuka screamed over the phone making Misato pull away from her end of the phone.

Once the yelling was done, Misato put her head to the phone again. "That would be the UN and they have been taking their sweet time on getting us the parts. Sorry Asuka you're sitting this one out. Shinji and Rei will take care of this one."

Across town Anata and Fiona was still doing that night's home work when Anata felt something come over her. Putting her pen down she looked up and around the room. Fiona apparently didn't feel a thing, looking down in to the kitchen she saw that Raziel and Kou where talking about some game that Raziel had found on his way home…. Why hadn't any of them felt it? It was clearly shadow, normally Kou would have felt it too, and something was different about this one. Anata couldn't see it yet but this one was meant just for her. Standing up from the floor she straightened out her cloths and stretched.

"I'm going out for some fresh air…." Anata said as she started to walk to the door.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Kou informed his love but all he got was the door closing.

Fiona then came in to the kitchen looking worried. "What was that all about?"

Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "Her time of the month maybe?"

That answer only got Kou and Fiona glairing at him. "Okay, maybe not…."

Back at the Geo Front, Misato had just gotten word that Rei had arrived there at NERV.

"… Rei as soon as you're suited up in your plug suit, get to your Eva and launch as soon as you're ready." Misato ordered over the intercom.

In the locker room Rei quickly got her plug suit on, pressing the button on her wrist; the air was sucked out of her suit making it skin tight. "Yes Major, will Pilot Ikari and Sohyru be accompanying me in this mission?" Rei asked as she left the locker room on her way to the elevator that will take her to the cage for launch.

"Shinji and Asuka are just about there, But Asuka's unit 02 is out of action. So it's just going to be you and Shinji against this one." Misato replied.

When the doors to the elevator doors opened, Rei could see workers getting her unit 00 ready. "Miss Ayanami, Unit 00 is ready!" A worker yelled from the shoulder of her Eva.

She then ran to where the chair was placed to her entry plug. She sat in it and waited for the arm to carry her over to the plug. Once inside she started up her Eva. Light came systems came on one by one. Once powered up the cat walk moved from in front of her Eva allowing it to be rolled over o the launch tube. "Eva unit 00 ready for launch." Rei said over the com link.

IN the command room, Misato ran to launch controller. "Right Rei we'll be putting you just one thousand meters from the targets location, we'll also have your rifle there and waiting." Misato said. "Good luck. Eva units 00 LAUNCH!"

Misato watched on the screen as Rei's Eva was sent through the launch tube, and then she looked over at Maya. "Where are Shinji and Asuka?"

"Both the children are getting suited up right now, ma'am!"

"Shinji as soon as you're ready get to your Eva and launch. Rei is already out there fighting."

In the locker Shinji fought with his plug suit trying to get it on, but he was having problems with is for some reason. "Ahhh Damn it I'm just going to go in my normal cloths! I'm on my way Misato!" With that Shinji was out the doors to the locker room buttoning up his shirt.

"Asuka I'm going to need you here in the control room."

Just getting her plug suit on her self. "I'm going to my Eva! Like hell I'm just going to sit around up here."

"Asuka think about it like this, you'll be getting some command experience." Misato said. "And besides Your Eva is busted up, now get your ass here to the command room!"

Doing what she was told and not liking it in the slightest, Asuka rushed to the control room. "Stupid UN… can't get my Eva working right…. Stupid, stupid, stupid UN!"

Back at the surface, Anata stood on top of a telephone pole scanning the edge of the city. "Where are you….. I know you're there….. " stopping at the light side of a mountain, Anata knew that it was there on the other side. Lifting off the pole, she started for the mountain, knowing that there was a shadow waiting for her.

On that other side of the mountain Rei was already fighting the beast. Having her rifle already knocked from her Eva's hands, she's forced to fight hand to hand.

"Rei hold out just ten more seconds! Shinji is in the launch tube now!" Misato yelled over the com link.

Being able to knock her attacker back Rei drew a progressive knife, and was able to give the beast a stab in its side. "Great job Rei keep it up!"

"Ayanami! Get down!"

Hearing Shinji, Rei controlled her Eva to drop to the round. Just as a volley of shells went flying in to their target, knocking it back. "Rei are you alright!"

"I am unharmed….." Before Rei could say anything else, the beast was able to grab Unit 00 by the neck and lift it off the ground.

IN the control room, Misato looked over at Ritsuko. "Disconnect all nerve connections!"

"I'm on it!" Typing as fast as her fingers could move, Ritsuko was able to finish the command on the key board Misato watched in horror on the screen as unit 00's neck went limp.

"REI!"

"She's still alive!" Ritsuko yelled over at Misato.

Back at the battle, Shinji soon found himself in a had to hand fight. "Misato…. I could use some help……"

"We have air force planes on their way loaded with some heavy weapons! Just hold on Shinji!"

Knocking the beast to the ground Shinji took the chance to ready him self and his Eva for another attack. "Misato where is Asuka!"

"My Eva isn't fixed yet, so I'm helping here in the control room!" Asuka answered over the COM link.

Shinji watched as the beast brought its arm up and pointed it at Shinji and his unit 01. "What the….."

Shinji watched as a ball of energy started to form in its hand. Noticing what was going on Shinji had seconds to bring up his AT field. Even the blunt of the blast was taken up from the AT field, Unit 01 was still knocked back in to the near by mountain.

In the Geo Front Asuka watched on the main screen as Shinji and his Eva getting thrown around like a rag doll. "Damn it Misato Shinji's getting his ass kicked out there! Let me go!"

"Asuka I told you…."

"To hell with a busted Eva!" Asuka yelled at Misato then she ran for the cage.

"Damn it Asuka!" not getting any answer from the red head, Misato picked up a phone. "This is Major Katsuragi look out for the second child, she isn't to board Eva unit 02….. Just restrain her….."

Hanging up the phone, Misato saw that the command center crew and Ritsuko looking at her. "You sure that was a good idea?" Ritsuko asked.

"I busted Eva is no more good then a wounded solder."

Running as fast as she can, Asuka saw there were a couple guards there waiting for her. "Pilot Sohyru! Major Katsuragi has ordered you back to the NERV central!" one of the Guards yelled as he watched the red head ran closer and loser to where he and his partner stood guard.

"You're not keeping me from my Eva!"

Before the two guards could pull out a can of pepper spray, Asuka had jumped in to the air, placing her right foot on to the knee of the first guard then using her own speed and momentum her left foot went flying in to the head of the same guard. Knocking him out cold. Hitting the ground and doing a roll Asuka didn't slow down much. The second guard ran to a set of buttons and smashed a bit red button down. Making the blast doors to the cage, but it wasn't fast enough. Asuka had rolled under the doors and slid past them just before they closed.

"Damn it Asuka your Eva has a missing plate of chest armor! That exposes critical parts, it's stupid!"

Asuka knew that what she was doing was dumb, but she didn't care. Something came over Asuka, something that if she was asked why today. She would know. All she knew was that Shinji was in trouble ad she needed to help him.

Reaching the cage, She quickly got in to her Eva and started it up. As she did she noticed two things. One, Misato yelled over the COM link. Two, a machine gun to an Eva laying there on the ground. Controlling her Eva to move the cat walk out of the way she then picked up the gun and started to walk her Eva over to the launch tubes.

"Misato, bring me up as close as you can. Have the launcher set for the maximum speed and have the breaks turned off at the top!" Asuka said as she piloted her Eva in to place.

"No breaks! Asuka that will make you air born…" Misato said, and then it hit her. "At lest hold on let us get you some more ammo!"

"No time just launch me!"

"Do it now! Asuka just don't screw this up!"

Back on the surface, Shinji was still locked in combat with the beast when he got the word from Misato. "Shinji! Incoming!"

In the tube, Asuka sat in her Eva getting slammed hard in to her seat. "Almost there!"

Looking up just in time to see Unit 02 bust through a launch building, then go air born. Shinji watched as Unit 02 brought up its gun and take aim. Then it started to fall back to the earth firing all the remaining ammo to its gun. Each shell hit its mark, along with Asuka and her unit 02 crashing in to their target knocking it hard to the ground. Rolling clear of the beast Asuka took the now empty machine gun and swung it right in the side of the beast's head smashing the gun in to several thousand peaces and knocking it clear in to the side of the mountain.

When the dust cleared, Asuka's unit 02 turned to Shinji. "I had to make sure that you didn't end up in the hospital, because I would have to eat Misato's cooking."

Shinji sat there and glared back at the red unit 02. "I didn't know you cared….."

"Don't let your guard down now! Look that thing is still moving." Misato said over the comm link. "If you two can hold it off we have a mass driver on its way. When it get there who ever is closer take it and blast it point blank! You two got that?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Both children replied.

"And Asuka remember you have a unprotected left chest. Make sure that you guard that at all costs."

"Asuka I've got an extra prog knife!"

Taking it from the shoulder hold her of Unit 01, Shinji tossed it over to Unit 02 where Asuka cough it and took her prog knife stance; with the knife held firmly in her Eva's right hand and it's left just behind the blade.

"Shinji if we do this right we're be home in no time making me a stake dinner." Asuka said as she and Shinji faced off with the monster.

"Stake dinner?" Asked Shinji, slightly confused by the comment.

"That's right before this thing came around we where out."

"Right… Rei how are you doing?" Shinji asked looking over at the motionless Unit 00.

"My Eva is not functioning, but I am fine."

"Alright Shinji… take the left, I'll take the right." Asuka ordered then she charged head on at the beast.

Anata cleared the mountain just in time to see the two Eva's charge in to battle, each doing what they can against the well trained Shadow. But this one was bigger from the ones she was use to fighting. The biggest one she's ever taken on was no bigger then a city bus. Anata needed to think fast. Coming up with an idea, Anata brought her hands together and forced all her power to form in to several force bolts. First one formed in front of her, and then one by one others started to appear around her. Five, six, seven… eight, nine then ten in al formed around her. Sweat was started to drip down her fore head as she focused on her target. "There…. Monster EAT THIS!"

One the ground just as Rei was climbing out of her Eva she heard the warning over the radio. 'High energy reading directly to the north!' looking to the north Rei watched as ten balls of energy shot past her and each hit the monster she was just fighting. What ever those where they had vast amounts of power. Rei could see this because one of the balls went through Unit 01's AT field like it wasn't even up and it made the monster stagger around.

Anata smirked as she watched as the monster turned at her showing some fangs. "That's right…. I'm the one you want."

Bring her hands over her chest, a force bolt started to form, then it started to rotate. "You are not getting this world."

Rings started to form around the now spinning force bolt. Just as she was about to finish her divine beam, her power hit it's peek, then it miss fired.

Shinji and Asuka watched as the beam hit the monster in its arm. It let out a scream that made the pilots cover their ears but they watched on as the monsters arm started to turn in to stone.

"Asuka! Shinji! The mass driver is there! One of you two get it!" Misato ordered.

Looking over Asuka saw that the mass driver was there and waited. She piloted her Eva over to the massive weapon. Picking it up she then ran her Eva over to the monsters. Just as the arm finished turning to stone, Unit 02 formed a fist and shattered the arm making the monster turn back around to see the barrel of the mass driver pointed right in its face.

"You're mine!" Asuka said just as she pulled the trigger.

Every one in NERV covered their eyes from the flash on the screen. "Asuka! Shinji! Rei! Say something!"

Everyone waited for something from the children. "Status!"

"I'm still getting life signs from the children. And there is power reading from the other night, the same one that fired that strange beam! It's back." Ritsuko said looking over her shoulder.

"Asuka, Shinji if you can go after that other power reading!" Misato ordered.

"I'm already on top of it Misato…." Asuka said as she and her Eva stood over Anata with the mass driver pointed right at Anata. Asuka couldn't make out who it was but she could tell that it was a woman. The screens to her entry plug faded on and off from the lack of power and damage.

Anata formed two force bolts, ready for anything from this Red Eva. "What now….."

Asuka aimed her mass driver then she started to feel that this person helped them so they couldn't be bad if they helped. Asuka then lowered her weapon. "Never mind Misato, my screens are screwing up on me I thought I had her….."

Misato quaked her eye brawl. _'Her… How did Asuka know it's a her… ?' _Misato thought to her self. "Alright Asuka, Shinji return back to HQ. Rei a recovery team is on their way to get you and your Eva."

Shinji and Asuka walked their Eva's back to a recovery point. "Asuka I thought you're Eva wasn't able to fight?" Shinji asked. "Did things look that bad?"

"Well yeah about that… I just took her out. Misato tried to have guards stop me." Asuka replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'll more then likely get written up so a reduction in pay…"

"You stole your Eva?" Shinji asked more then shocked.

"Yep sure did."

Anata flew as fast as she back to the apartments. She knew by now the others knew, and they would be mad at her for not saying anything… Kou would be the even madder about the whole thing. "Damn it that took longer then I thought it would…"

Getting to the roof of the apartment she found that Kou was there waiting for her. He watched as she landed.

"Take care of things?" He asked with a tone.

"It was taken care of…. Look Kou sorry about not telling you guys…… It's just something I had……" Before Anata could finish Kou turned around and started for the stairs.

"Your dinner is getting cold." Was all that Kou said.

"Wait Kou!"

Turning around Kou had a look that told Anata that he was pissed. A look that he had never given her before. "Not now….. Just not now."

Anata at that moment knew for sure that Kou was pissed. She just walked behind him with her head lowered. When she returned back to the apartment, Anata found that Fiona and Raziel were looking at her slightly disappointed. "Look Kou I'm sorry, but I'm just not going to let the Shadow trash this world like they got to ours."

"I said not now."

"Apparently we do need to talk about this! Kou please talk to me!" Anata said running up to Kou as he did dishes.

"Umm Raziel I think that we better get out of here so they can talk…" Fiona whispered.

Raziel nodded. "Yeah no kidding."

Silently Raziel and Fiona slipped out of the apartment as Anata tried to talk to Kou. "Damn it Kou say something!"

He again turned to Anata. "It's hot I'm taking a shower…." Then with that he folded up the wash cloth he was using then walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Anata jumped slightly when she heard the door clock.

Back at NERV headquarters Asuka, Shinji and Rei all sat in an office. Misato was walking back and forth. "Rei, Shinji you two did things great… to the books even, But Asuka. I told you that your Eva was not capable of combat. But yet you took her out anyways… That was stupid!"

"Misato Shinji and wonder girl was getting their asses kicked I needed to do something." Asuka said sitting up in her chair.

"We're just lucky that nothing else happened to Unit 02…. And that the Commander was in the research lab during the battle or he would want to have you kicked out of the Eva program." Misato said making Asuka's eyes go wide. "You three go on home, Asuka and Shinji I'll be home late."

Leaving the office, the children made their way to the surface. "Ikari-kun… thank you for coming." Rei said in almost a whisper.

"It was really nothing Ayanami, but we should really thank Asuka she saved us." Shinji said looking over at Asuka.

"Of course… I am the best pilot after all."

Shinji and Rei sweat dropped after hearing that. "Sure Asuka…"

Back at the apartment, Anata waited for Kou to get out of the shower. She sat there on the floor of the one bedroom/living room with her back against the wall. When she water shut off Anata sat up some. When Kou walked out he was in little more then a set of boxers and a towel was over covering his hair. When he removed it he found that Anata was there waiting for him. "Ready to talk now?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, all he did was pulled out the folded up futon and blanket that they had gotten from Rei. When it was unfolded she crawled under the blanket, Anata soon joined him under the blanket.

"Why?" He asked.

"This one called to me… I felt it being made from something that smart…. Something more evil then itself, its voice I heard before but at the same time I couldn't place it." Anata replied in a whisper. "I didn't want you; Fiona and Raziel get in the middle of this one besides I had a run in with those huge Evangelion."

Hearing this Kou sat up some. "What happened?"

"The red one aimed some huge gun thing at me… for a second I thought that it was going to shoot, but for some reason it lowered the gun and walked away." Anata said. "Maybe since I helped them they let me go?"

"Just next time bring someone with you… come here." Kou said as he rolled over facing Anata. "I can't stay mad at you, you know that. Let's get some sleep."

Anata snuggled close to her love and pulled the blanket close to the both of them. "Kou…."

"Yeah?"

"Don't give me that look again, that scared the hell out of me…." Anata whispered. "I love you."

"Kimi o ai shiteru." Kou said in Anata's natural language making her smile.

Just down the street, Fiona and Raziel walked in to a corner store looking for something cool to drink. "I didn't think those two would ever fight." Fiona said as she opened a cooler.

Opening the one next to Fiona, Raziel looked for something to sooth that caffeine craving. "I wouldn't call it a fight." Raziel stated. "This looks good….." Grabbing a drink he looked over at Fiona who had already picked out something for her self. "I mean they're a couple, they're bound to have a disagreement or two now and then."

"If Anata could just tell us what's going on that wouldn't have happened."

Raziel shrugged his shoulders and took Fiona's drink so he could pay for them. "True… but I'm sure that she had her reasons."

"Raziel you just don't get it do you? Kou was worried sick."

Paying for their drinks, he and Fiona started back to the apartment. "Maybe I don't get it. Maybe I wont until I come across the something, but until then Anata our sister some times needs her space. I'm sure that you can understand that?"

"I guess I can't…. Besides have you noticed that Anata has been acting strange?" Fiona asked.

"No." Raziel replied quickly. "I think you're just reading to much in to others emotions."

"Or maybe you're not reading enough in to them?" Fiona said back making Raziel think.

"Umm maybe not…. Come on maybe they stopped and things are quite."

Minutes later Fiona and Raziel returned back to the apartment to find Anata and Kou sound asleep on the futon like nothing had happened. They both seemed happy just being like that with each other. Kou had his arms around Anata like he was holding on to her like he wasn't going to let her go again.

T.B.C.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own anything. I'm too poor to own anything, so don't come after me.

Chapter 10

Deep with in the Geo Front, Gendo Ikari has been standing in front of a tank of LCL for several hours. He's watched once mass of rock slowly change to what was now becoming a figure of a human… Or what looks like a human. He could see what looks like hands forming in the stone and a face, a face of a young woman. Walking up beside him, Dr. Akagi searched her self for her pack of smokes.

"How long have you been watching this thing sir?" Ritsuko asked as she finally found her morning cigarette.

"Since three this morning… I have things to attend to, keep me advised on the status of this item." The Commander said, and then he walked away from the Doctor.

'_Something is bothering him… Is it this thing or something else?'_ Ritsuko thought to her self catching her self looking at the stone figure in the tank of LCL. "I've got to get to work on the Magi…." Then with that she shook her head and walked away from the tank.

Across Tokyo-3, the four heavenly residence of the city was just about to find out that all of them had over slept. Making one late for work, two late for school and the other late for making some type of breakfast; Kou still in the loving embrace of his love Anata. Slowly opened his eyes. They slowly focused on the bright green numbers of the alarm clock that Raziel had brought home. There it read 7:30am, it didn't click with him what the numbers meant. There was the Seven… that was number after six… Kou still didn't think much about it, so he just rolled over on his side so he could be awake when Anata woke up. For a moment or two just watching Anata as she slept. He watched the stray strand of hair move up and down with every breath Anata took. He then started to count the number of times this strand of hair made Anata rub her nose. The he hit the number of seven. He blanked a couple of times, and then he sat up in the futon and looked over at the alarm clock again. It was already 7:32am.

"Damn it! Anata! Fiona! Get up!" Kou shouted as he bolted from the futon. "You too Raziel all of you are going to be late!"

Her eyes snapping open, Anata quickly shot up from the warmth of the futon and started to rush around that small apartment trying to get ready for school. They the madness quickly became more. Fiona as well started to panic as she too tried to get ready for school.

"Oh no what are we going to do!" Cried Fiona. "I have never been late for school!"

Raziel just changed his cloths with his god powers and went in to the small kitchen and turned on the water to the sink then splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up some more. "Catch you guys later!" then with that Raziel was out the door and on his way to work. But Fiona and Anata couldn't get out the door that fast… After all there are girl things they need to do before they go any where.

"Fiona I need to use the bathroom!" Anata yelled from the bathroom door.

"I need to get ready for school!" Fiona yelled back from the other side of the door.

"Don't you two need to get going?" Kou asked as he searched for his shirt. "Wait isn't a good half hour walk?"

Even though both sisters where in two different rooms of the small apartment, their eyes went wide. Anata then turned around and Fiona opened the bathroom door, then at the same time in unison. "We'll use the mirror!"

Then the sisters went through the mirror…. leaving Kou there at the apartment with little to nothing to do.

Meanwhile at the school at the same time Asuka was making her way to the girl's bathroom. "… Okay Hikari I'll catch up with you in class room."

"Okay Asuka I'll meet you there." The class rep said as she went on to the class room.

Asuka then pushed the girl's bathroom door open, but just as she walked in she saw two girls coming through the mirror to the bathroom. She stood there for a second trying to understand what the hell was going on.

'_No way… People can't just walk through a mirror. Wait unless...' _at that last thought one thing came in to Asuka's head. "ANGLE!" she screamed.

Turning at the high pitched screams of Asuka, Fiona and Anata tried to come up with something that she'll believe.

"Wait Asuka! It's not what you think!" Fiona said while still half way out of the mirror.

"Oh yeah just how the hell are you doing that!" Asuka pointed at the mirror. "You two are angles!"

Hopping down from the sinks ledge, Anata ran to the bathroom door to block Asuka's escape. "No! We're not those things that been attacking this place. We're goddesses!"

"It's true." Fiona added.

"Well are we big or our self's?"

Anata then waved Fiona over to the door to hold it for her. Once her sister was there at the door Anata went about explaining what she could. "Okay you want the truth?" Anata asked as she and Asuka faced off. Anata could tell that the red head was about to lash out at her any second.

"That would be a good start." Said Asuka.

"Okay… Fiona and I am goddess from and other universe and what would be your future. A future that had nothing like the events that's happened in this universe past." Anata said in one breath. "There as strange as it may seem we are from an other universe… well me and Kou are from what we can tell two other universe over."

Asuka just stood there looking at the Morisato sisters. "Yeah right…."

Out in the hall, Rei was also on her way to class. But she needed to stop and use the restroom as well. She walked to the vary same restroom Fiona, Anata and Asuka where talking. She pushed on the door to find that it was being blocked from the other side.

'_Why is the restroom door locked? There is no notice of this restroom needing to be repaired.'_ Rei thought to her self, she then looked at the door again. Sure enough the sign said push so she did so again to get the same result from before. She stood there for a moment, then slightly shifter her legs. She needed to go. _'This is becoming troublesome. I need to use the restroom, badly…' _

Back in the restroom, Asuka reached for her cell phone. "That's enough I'm calling some people will deal with this!"

"Damn it Asuka!" Anata yelled then she rushed up to the red head. The two started fight over the phone. "Fiona… Put a…. low level barrier…. Spell on the d-door!"

Doing what her sister had told her, Fiona placed a spell on the door then went to help her sister. "I' got an idea!" Fiona said then she placed her hand on Asuka's head.

"Just what the hell are yo……" Asuka stopped in the middle of what she was saying.

Taking a step back Anata found that Asuka was there frozen in place, in the middle of what she was doing. "What did you do?" Anata asked as she walked circles around Asuka.

"I put her in a state of suspended animation… it should ware off in about fifteen twenty minutes." Fiona said.

Anata stood there and blanked. "That's great but one problem."

"What's that?"

"Just how are we going to get her out of here with out anyone seeing her!" Anata yelled making her point. Then there was a pounding at the door making both sisters quickly look back at it.

"I can hear you… who ever you are! I really need to use the restroom…" Rei said quit loudly from the other side of the door.

"Okay help me get her in the mirror… we're taking her back with us." Anata said dragging Asuka's ridged body over to the sink. "Come on grab her legs."

Fiona then grabbed Asuka by the ankles and helped Anata move Asuka through the mirror. "The spell will go out as soon as we leave the room!"

Back out in the hall, Shinji happened to see Rei standing at the door to the girl's restroom. Wanting to know why the girl was just standing there Shinji walked up to Rei.

"Umm… Rei what's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"There is someone blocking the door, and I need to use the restroom. Badly…" Rei replied.

Shinji looked at the door and placed his hand on it and pushed slightly making it open. Rei then slowly looked over at Shinji. "Apparently it's not blocked…. "

Rei blushed slightly, and then walked in to the restroom. Leaving Shinji behind. "Are you going to be late for class?"

Back at the apartment, Kou had just got done with a shower and was drying his hair. He had walked over to the one window that was over the bed and opened it. Just as he turned around he saw a flash from the bathroom. Then seconds later, Anata came from the room dragging Asuka. She was stiff and looked like she had stopped in the middle of something.

"Anata what in the world is going on?" Kou asked as he put the towel over his shoulders.

"She came in the bathroom just as we came through the mirror, she totally flipped." Fiona replied.

"Fiona help me stand her up there in the corner…."

Kou watched as the sisters stood Asuka up. "Yeah what about Asuka… Okay Anata what did you do?"

Anata pointed to herself. "What me? Just what makes you think that I did this?"

Kou crossed his arms over his chest giving a look that said. 'Do I need to explain?'

"It was me that did it." Fiona said. "Sorry but she was going to blow our cover."

Kou let out a heavy sigh. "It's alright Fiona but we have a slight problem."

"What's that?" Anata asked; making sure that Asuka was able to stand on her own.

"None of us have the correct class level to alter memory." Kou said with a matter of face tone. "So that means that we'll need to talk her in to not turning us in."

"According to Fiona that shouldn't be too long." Said Anata as she sat on the kitchen counter top. "So how are we going to do that?"

"We've got a while before she comes out of it…. so we better think of a good story." Fiona said.

Just then Asuka came out of the suspended animation. "…. You people? Angle or something!" Asuka said finished what she was saying before she was placed in that state. Then she noticed her surroundings. "Just what the hell… How did I get here! AHHHHHHH! I WAS KIDNAPED!"

"No wait Asuka! It's not like that!" Fiona shouted.

"Oh yeah then how come he doesn't have a shirt on!" Asuka asked pointing at Kou.

"I was getting ready for work when Fiona and Anata brought you here." Kou quickly replied defending him self.

"Look Asuka please don't tell anyone about us being here. We just want to get back to where we come from that's all." Anata said taking a step to the red head.

"You come any closer I'll kick your ass!" Said Asuka as she clinched her fists tight.

Anata then brought her right hand up and formed a force bolt. "Look if any of us wanted to bring this city down we would have done it. But so far we've defended this place from something from our world called a shadow. They've attacked twice so far. We helped those three robot things too…. "

Asuka then remembered the woman she could just barely see through her viewer to her damaged Eva. It was the stance that Anata took. "…. It was you. You saved our asses last night."

"And the other night before that." Anata added.

"You… are you the one that damaged my Unit 02?" Asuka asked getting madder.

"The red one? Sorry but the shadow was going to use it to make a gate way to the remains of their world…. The world that I trashed about a year and a half ago." Anata said.

Asuka then walked up to Anata and looked her right in the eyes.

Smack!

Anata stood there holding her face. "Ouch what the hell was that for!"

"That was for my Unit 02! Just what the hell did you do to it anyways!" Asuka demanded.

"That was a beam of holly energy that was able to remove the Shadow's evil soul with out causing any damage to the person it's controlling." Kou answered before Anata had the chance. "But one thing bothers me, how did that shadow take over a machine?" Kou asked.

"They're bio-mechanical… or something like that, at lest that what Dr. Akagi tells us." Asuka said then she shook her head. "Not that! I was talking about the things that made a whole plate of armor in to stone."

"Oh that…" Anata drew a goddess battle cross from her ear ring. "… Sorry about that one, I kind of missed."

Asuka then crossed her arms. "Then explain the video clips of the human size Evangelion?"

"That would be me and my brother Raziel." Fiona said. "Something about being half goddess and half human. Anata and Kou are from a universe different from the one that Raziel and I come from. But Anata is like me and Raziel, half human."

"What about you? Full human, god, demon?" Asuka asked looking over at Kou as he just finished buttoning up his shirt.

"I am for sure not at Demon, I'm a god. One hundred percent." Kou said with a matter of fact tone.

"So you guys are from like… uhh heaven?" asked Asuka.

"I am. Fiona, Anata and Raziel are from here on Earth." Kou replied. "And if you would like to know… I'm a god second class unlimited."

"And also a second class but with a vary limited….. So you work for who ever owns those robots?" Asked Anata.

"NERV yeah I do. And so dose Shinji and Rei." Asuka answered.

Mean while…..

"…. Ikari?"

"Here."

"Where is Miss. Sohyru?" The teacher asked as he looked over his attendance records. "And the two Morisato sisters?"

"I don't know sir… I walked to school with Asuka then she went off with Hikari." Shinji answered then quickly sat back down at his desk.

The Teacher looked over at Hikari, making her stand up. "I last saw her at the door to the girl's rest room."

"And as of the Morisato sisters?" The teacher asked looking from one end of the class room to the other end. "Any one?"

The students just shrugged their shoulders.

Shinji sat there and looked around the room. _'I wonder what happened to Asuka. _Shinji though to him self.

Else where across town, Misato was there at the shop where she always takes her car when something goes wrong with it. "Who ever worked on your Alphine 310 did a first rate job." Said Misato's mechanic as he closed the hood. "And who did you say fixed it?"

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "She seemed to be a high schooler… maybe not much older then sixteen."

"Well if you can find her again give her my number; I'll have a job for her if she wants it." The mechanic said.

"You mean she really fixed it?" Misato asked.

Her mechanic nodded.

"I don't know who she is but I know who dose…."

Several hours later and down in the Geo Front; Gendo Ikari had found him self in from of the tank of LCL. He noticed that the women's figure that was forming in the rock had become more detailed. The young woman, Gendo had concluded. Looked to be in her mid to late teens… long hair, she seemed to have toned body. There was something about her stone eyes that made the commander stare. They seemed to have the look of hate, the look of sorrow. A look that the pilots of his Evangelions had. _'What are your secrets?'_ Thought Gendo.

Hearing the doctor walk in to the lab, the Commander glanced at his watch and noticed that it would be soon time for his weekly meetings with the UN. Something he didn't care much for but if a half hour meeting was what it took to get the UN off his back for another week that he'll live through it. Then with that He turned around and started to walk out of the lab, not saying a word to Dr. Akagi.

_His intellect is strong, but his mind is weak. He seeks the end of days to be with his love… One willing to bring about such pain, such devastation is willing to work for my kind. When I awaken from my stone slumber and seek out the red one, he will fight with his desire to be with is passed love and his mind… Anata…… Sister, I'm doing something wicked. Will you be able to stop me? _

T.B.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Well again I bring you one of my great disclaimers… Once again I mind people that I own nothing, but he laptop I use to type these stories. I'm poor and I have a car payment. So I have nothing for those that decide to seek legal action.

Chapter 11

The sisters had finally managed to get Asuka not to turn them in, and even managed to talk the pilot in to helping them find their way back home.

"…. Well school is all ready over for the day, I'm sure that Misato has gotten a call from the school." Asuka said standing up from the floor.

"I wish there was something we can do to keep you from getting in to trouble." Fiona said sounding truly concerned. "What will happen?"

"One of two things. One, Misato will just yell at me. Or two, I'll have to suffer through her cooking." Answered Asuka. "It's nothing really."

"Well let me at least go with you and maybe I'll be able to come up with something." Anata said.

"With out telling a lie?" Kou asked.

"How come you guys can't lie?" Asuka asked.

"It's a law made by our grandfather, the almighty." Anata said with a moan. "It some times makes thing hard to do our job or get out of problems."

"Wait the Almighty? You mean God?"

The sisters shook their heads. "I yes the vary one that created everything." Anata said.

"So you two and Raziel are….." Before Asuka could even finish the sisters put their hands up.

"Yes and it's something we really don't like to talk about." Fiona said. "And for Raziel his grandmother is the queen of the demons."

"So that makes him…."

Again the sisters shook their heads.

"Okay never mind…. Damn this is giving me a headache." Asuka muttered.

Kou nodded. "That will happen… Now if you ladies will excuse me I need to be heading off to work."

Then with that said, Kou walked out of the apartment.

"Come on we'll make sure that you get home alright…."

Just down the street, Raziel was having a pretty good day besides that fact that he was about five minutes late for work. So far he's been hit on by some girl's on their way to school. Got a phone number of one of them, someone left him a tip for such great help finding something in the store. Yes for Raziel things where looking good for him as he read a magazine while things where running slow. But things where going to get crazy, really fast.

Hearing the door to the store open, Raziel folded the page he was at and stood up so the customers could see him. He watched as they walked around the store; To Raziel it seemed like that where scouting the place out. Raziel as alone while the owner of the store ran out for something, Raziel kept a good eye on the two men. Then one of them walked up to the counter and pulled out a butterfly knife. In a quick flipping motion, the blade to the knife was out.

"Give us the money!"

Raziel stood there with the look of 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Didn't you hear me kid! Give us all the money!" the robber yelled and shook the knife in front of Raziel's face.

"Look I've had a pretty good thus far, and I don't need you guys screwing it up." Said Raziel.

"And just what the hell are you going to do kid?" the second robber asked. "We've been watching this place for some time and we know you're here all alone."

Not have any ideas on how to get the robbers out of the store, Raziel did the only thing that first came to mind. He made his eyes flash and then fallowed by a blinding flash of light he was in his Evangelion armor.

"W-What the hell are you!" The first robber said as he staggered back.

"Oh god it's one of those robot things!" the second added.

Raziel then stepped out from behind the counter. "Like I said I've had a good day, don't screw t up for me." Then Raziel swiped the knife from the first robber. "I'll take that…" Raziel said then he walked back behind the counter and change back in to his normal form. "… Oh and have a nice day."

Screaming the two robbers ran from the store, about knocking over the owner as he came back in. "What was that all about?"

Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

"Oh… okay. Keep up the good work." The owner said then he walked back in to the office.

Raziel slipped the butterfly knife in to his pocket. "Yes sir…. Thank you sir."

Walking through the city Fiona, Asuka and Anata stood waiting at a cross walk waiting for the light to turn green. "So how did you become a pilot for those things?" Anata asked as she pointed at a six inch action figure of an Evangelion in a window of a toy store.

"I was tested to be one when I was little." Replied Asuka. "I trained in Germany, and about six months ago moved here."

Son of Urd Universe

"So let me get this right?" Urd asked Skuld. "My son while in another universe some how ended up in yet second universe?"

Skuld nodded. "Yep, well that's according to my self in Anata's universe. Apparently she had thought she had found some way to send Raziel back here, but something went wrong."

Urd just stood there and blanked.

"And what about Fiona and Anata?" Asked Belldandy.

"Something like what happened to Raziel and Kou in Anata's universe happened to Fiona and Anata. But we know that for sure that Anata still has a connection to her reactors that are in here in this universe." Skuld explained. "We know this because they have has shown signs of her fighting something."

"Oh dear…"

"Right now Peorth is using Anata's connection to her reactors to locate her. She thinks that using that connection she'll be able to contact her and find out some way to get them back." Skuld said.

"That's right, Don't worry Belldandy, Urd. We'll coming vary close to finding them." Peorth said. "We're using both Skuld's ideas so it's just a matter of time. So more Anata uses her reactors the faster we'll find them but there is a problem to this idea."

"What's that?" Urd asked.

"It seems that Anata's connection to her reactors are weak. And she knows this, so she might be limiting her usage of the Reactors." Peorth said. "So it might be some time before we get a lock on her location and what universe she and the others are at."

NGE Universe

Working in the kitchen…. Again, Shinji Ikari stood there making Dinner for Misato and Asuka. He wasn't to sure what to make today, he stood there looking in the fridge trying to come up with something to make. Seeing the fish there, he came up with the idea of grilled fish. _'Grilled fish it is…' _ Shinji thought with him self, and then he pulled out the fish and some other things for dinner. Hearing the door open Shinji took off the apron and went to see who it was.

"Hello Asuka…. Misato…." He said as he came to the front door.

"Hello Shinji…." Asuka replied as she threw her school bag in to the closet.

"Where were you today at school? Misato going to be mad at you."

"Don't worry Shinji." Anata said making her presence known. "Asuka was helping me out with something."

"What was that?" Shinji asked.

Asuka then placed a hand on to Shinji's shoulder. "Shinji I'm just going to say that it was girl problems so let's just leave it at that. Come on Fiona, Anata lets go to my room while Shinji makes dinner. I hope that it's something good."

"Umm Okay….. Will Fiona and Anata be eating with us?"

Asuka stopped and looked over at the two sisters' then back at Shinji. "If they want too."

"We don't want to be a problem." Fiona said.

"Yeah besides I may not look it but I can eat a lot… I don't want to put that type of stress on the fridge if you get my meaning." Anata said jokingly.

"It's no problem." Shinji said. "Besides I'm use to making a lot, they might not look it but Asuka and Misato can eat a lot too."

Hearing that Asuka marched over to Shinji. "Are you calling me fat!"

"N-No of course not!"

"Just checking, come on we can hang out in my room." Asuka said as she and the sisters walked to Asuka's room.

The three girls walked in to Asuka's room. When they got in to the room, the sisters found that it was a complete wreak, the blanket to the bed was all over the place. Cords to a video game system was stretched from the TV to the game system it self. Candy wrappers where all over the place and there was many broken things.

"Sorry about my room, I don't get a chance to clean it often." Asuka said.

The sisters looked around then at each other. There was something clearly something wrong with Asuka. Something wrong in her head. "Uhh it's okay… I have a trashed room myself." Anata said.

"Then you had to trash mine." Fiona added from under her breath.

"What ever."

Asuka gave the sisters a questioning look. "So are you two really sisters? I mean you act completely different."

"Biologically we are sisters, with the same parents and everything. The only thing that's different is that small fact that we're from two different universes." Fiona replied.

"Strange…… and it still makes my head hurt."

"Trust me don't think about it." Anata said. "It will just make it worst."

Just getting home, Misato could smell the grilled fish cooking. "Mmm… Shinji that smells great."

"Thanks Misato, dinner should be done in a little bit."

Walking in to the kitchen, Misato leaned against the door frame. "Shinji did Asuka come to school today?" she asked.

"No… well she walked to school with me but she wasn't in class." Shinji replied. "She said she helped a friend of hers with girl problems…."

"Really?" Misato said.

Shinji nodded. "Asuka and two of her friends are in her room right now if you want to talk to them."

"I'll talk to her later." Misato said. "So how was your day?"

"Not to bad…." He said in that tone that said other wise.

"Really…. Shinji what really happened?"

"Nothing really!" Shinji replied almost shouting.

"Shinji you know when you use that tone you might as well be saying that something happened. Now what happened?" Misato asked again.

Shinji just went back to making dinner.

"So what type of things are you two in to?" Asuka asked as she started to go through her CD's.

"Back at my universe I have a motorcycle, A BMW K-1." Anata replied. "I also work for this Motorcycle shop my dad used to work at."

"I just do what ever… normally I just hang out with my boyfriend." Fiona replied. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

Asuka looked over at the sisters. "So boyfriends…. Kou is your boyfriend Anata?"

Anata blushed. "Yeah… we've been together for about two years now."

"Two years? How old are you?" Asked Asuka. "How serious are you two?"

"I'm sixteen, just about seventeen." Anata replied not even answering the second half of the question.

"…And the second half of my question?" Asked Asuka.

Anata just sat there and blushed and went in to a dream like state as she remembered things that happened, Fiona then whispered what she knew about the extent of Anata and Kou's relationship.

"My God….. They're so young." Asuka whispered back. "Don't they worry about…."

Fiona just put her hands in front of Asuka telling her to stop. "…. I know but apparently they don't really worry about such thing."

Asuka and Fiona looked over at Anata, who was still in her dream like state. "mmmm…. Such good times….."

Asuka and Fiona just looked at each other. "Umm okay…."

Walking home from form work, Raziel skillfully flipped the butterfly knife that he took from one of the two robbers. "You know today came turned out to be a good day after all…." Raziel said to himself.

Turning the last corner to the apartment complex, Raziel came across Rei. Stopping at the same cross walk. Raziel glanced at Rei. _'She is kind of cute…maybe I should talk to her?' _ Raziel thought to him self but before he could say anything Rei said something first.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked. Her voice just barely audible.

"W-What… Oh I was wondering if you where the girl that lives just a couple apartments down from me?" Raziel said as he slightly started to trip over his own words. "Rei Ayanami?"

"Yes."

"Oh well hi, I'm Raziel… " Raziel said trying to start some type of dialog with the girl. "Umm…. I like the color of your hair… did you color it your self." Asked Raziel.

Rei looked over at Raziel. "It is my natural color." Rei said then she looked back forward still waiting for the cross walk to change.

"Oh… Sorry. If it's something you don't like to talk about. When I was little some kids made fun of my hair because of the platinum blond…. Some times it looks almost white." Raziel said really fast while scratching the back of his head. _'Damn it I really screwed this up!'_

The light on the cross walk changed and the traffic stopped. Letting Raziel and Rei walk across the street. _'I need to think of something, maybe she might know more about this world and those robot things…come on Raziel think of something!'_ just then a light bulb came on in his head. "Say Rei would you like to come over to my place and find something to eat with me? I'm sure that Kou had left some left overs."

"I do not eat meat." Rei said.

"Vegetarian, that's alright, Kou's the same. I know for sure that he'll have something." Raziel said.

So the two went on to the apartment, neither of them said a word. For some reason, Raziel felt a little nervous around this girl… More nervous then normal.

Once in the apartment Raziel went about making the left overs that Kou had left in the fridge. "… So do you have any brothers of sisters?"

"No I live alone." Rei replied in almost a whisper.

"Alone? That's not right, what is something happens to you?" Raziel asked. "Who takes care of you?"

Rei watched as Raziel offered her a glass of water. "Thank you…. Dr. Akagi, she is the one that takes care of me if I fall ill." She replied. "Though I don't think she likes me…."

"Why do you think she doesn't like you? I mean you seem to be a nice enough person." Raziel said stirring the soup that he was warming up. "If I didn't have a girlfriend and my mother met you she would be doing everything she can to make sure something happens between us." Raziel said with a small laugh.

"I think it's because of the past me…. " Rei whispered.

Just barely hearing her, Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "Is there anything else you can go to… a friend maybe?"

Images of both Shinji and his father Gendo flash in Rei's mind. "There are two others but….."

'_Okay I think I just opened a big can of warms here… find something else to talk about.' _Raziel thought to himself. "Well I don't know how long me and the others are going to be here in Tokyo-3 so until then you can come to me if you need anything." Raziel said with a smile. "It's some times hard for me to make friends and I would like to think that I've made one today….. Here soups done." Raziel said as he started searching for two bowls.

'_He is kind… like Ikari-kun.'_ Rei thought to her self. Maybe she did perhaps make a new friend…

"… So I took my car to the shop I always take it and my mechanic told me to tell you that he wants you to work for him." Misato said from the other side of her beer can.

"Really? I got a job offer?" Anata asked, clapping her hands together in a motion much like her mother would do.

"Yep I'll give him a call in the morning letting him know that you'll stop by after school." Misato said with a smile.

"That's wonderful sis!"

"Wow thanks Miss. Misato."

"Misato is just fine… So tell me how did you two meet Asuka and Shinji here?" Misato asked wanting to know more about the children she's taken in.

"I met them at school, but Anata and her boyfriend ran in to them while she and Shinji where on a date." Fiona answered and impatiently Shinji chocked on the peace of grilled fish he was chewing.

"Oh is that so…." Said Misato as her eyes shifted over to her 'children'.

"Oh yes it seemed that they where having a good time too." Anata said, completely clueless to what was happening to poor Shinji.

Starting to turn blue, Shinji grabbed his neck giving the international sign for chocking. And of course this went unnoticed by the others.

"Yeah you asked me about me and Kou, what about you two?" Anata asked. "How long have you two been with each other?"

"Oh yes Asuka." Misato chimed in. "Please tell us."

Shinji still sat there turning blue and stating to pass out.

"Umm… We're not…. Uh…." Asuka's eyes started to dart around the room looking form something to change the subject. Then she finally noticed Shinji chocking. And gave him a good hit on the back, making the boy spit up the peace of fish.

"Th….ank…….. you……. As…..uka……." Shinji managed to say in between gasps of breath. "What… took so….. long….."

"So Shinji…." Misato said still looking for some answers. "How long have you and Asuka been….. 'Together'?"

Shinji sat there looking back at the Morisato sisters, he just simply blinked. The sisters blinked back. He then glanced over at Misato, who also blinked at him. Then he slowly looked over at Asuka who gave him the LOOK, yes the most of all dreaded of looks a guy can get from a girl he's seeing… Or in Shinji Ikari's case trying to see with out getting eaten alive. Shinji needed to come up with the right answer and come up with it fast.

"Uhh…." Shinji started to say but saw that Fiona, Anata and Misato leaned closer; and Asuka was getting more madder by the second. "… Uh… I guess we're still working things out….."

This answer seemed to appease Asuka, while Fiona, Anata and Misato just sat there. Their mouths hanging wide open.

"What the hell type of answer is that!" Anata demanded. "Shinji look I know I've only known you two for a couple of days but come on Asuka is like any other girl and wants a man of action!"

"Anata…." Fiona whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping a friend here." She whispered back. "Maybe…."

Before Anata had the chance to finish, Fiona had covered her sister's mouth. "Sorry some times she picks up some bad habits from our aunt Urd… she tries to match people together."

Misato sat there watching the two vary strange Morisato sisters. _'Fiona and Anata Morisato… they are a little strange…' _

T.B.C.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No, No, I don't own anything…. God I wish though. (Eyes start to tear up) I'm so poor! God bills suck!

Chapter 12

Dinner at the Katsuragi residence went on as it normally did. Shinji as always started to clean dishes, Asuka took Anata back to her room to ask more questions about her the little problem the sisters where having with being in the wrong universe. Misato took Pen-Pen in to the living room and watched the TV with him. Feeling bad Fiona went in to the kitchen to see if she could help Shinji with the dishes. After all he did make a great dinner.

She stood there at the door way to the kitchen door and watched the boy for a moment. He didn't do anything out side of washing dishes, no humming to him self, no little comments on how dirty the dishes where, nothing.

"… Shinji?"

The boy jumped at Fiona voice. "Morisato…. Sorry. I didn't here you come in. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No that's alright." She answered. "I was wondering if I could help you with the dishes."

"No that's alright." Shinji said. "I don't mind doing them."

"Okay… Well I'm not going to get anymore then a 'Sure Fiona you can help me.' and its okay if you call me by my first name." Fiona said as she grabbed a wash cloth and picked up at dish and started t clean it.

"… Okay, Fiona sure you can help." Shinji said slightly unsure of what was going to happen.

"Asuka tells my sister and I that you too are a pilot of those machines. How did you become a pilot?"

"My Father made me." Shinji replied. "It's really something I don't like to do."

"Then why?"

Shinji stopped for a moment and looked over at Fiona. "Because I'm the only one that can pilot unit 01."

"Surely, there has to be others that can do it, I mean they found Asuka and Rei." Fiona said. "Why can't they find another?"

Shinji only shrugs his shoulders.

In Asuka's room Anata and Asuka started to plan out something to find a way to get everyone back to their own universe.

"… Kou tells me that we need a fast computer; he's tried to use the ones that the school gives us. But he said that they're too slow." Anata said. "We need access to a super computer; do you know where we can find one?"

"Sure that one is easy. The Magi, their in the Geo Front." Asuka replied. "But the problem is they're guarded. There's no way unauthorized will be able get close to it. Let alone get in to the Geo Front."

"But you can get in right?" Anata asked.

"I go there everyday. That's nothing."

Anata sat down and closed her eyes and started to think. "Can you get something in and leave it there… Like a small mirror? Maybe a Mirror to a compact?"

"Yeah….. "

Asuka went over to her desk and pulled out a compact and showed it to Anata. "Will this work?" She said. "It's rather small…"

"That's alright; just remember when to leave it you keep it open." Anata said. "It makes things easer."

"Just what are you going to do?" Asuka asked. "I can get in to some big trouble for doing this you know."

"I just need to get in and find the IP address for this magi super computer you spoke of. Nothing more." Anata replied. "Just an in and out op."

"Okay… But if you get cough, I didn't help you." Asuka said.

"If I get cough." Anata said with a grin. "But now on to other things… You and Shinji."

"What about em?" Asuka asked.

"Come on level with me Asuka. We're good friends now I hope." Said Anata. "So you two live here and I'm sure that Misato has to work late, what have you two done?"

"W-What do you mean?" asked Asuka.

Anata gave Asuka a wink and nudged her slightly. "You know what I mean."

"Nothing like that's happened!"

Anata nodded. "Sure… "

Back across town, Kou just came to the floor the apartment was on. "That's a lot of stares…. I sure hope this place gets the elevator fixed some time soon."

Just down the way, Rei was still in the apartment with Raziel.

"It is getting late." Rei said. "I should be getting home."

"Okay, I guess you have school in the morning." Raziel said as he walked Rei to the door. "But wait, here let me give you the left overs, I'm sure that Kou will make something when he comes home from work."

Raziel then covered the left overs with plastic wrap and carried them over to the door and handed them to Rei. "Just nuke them for about five minutes."

"Thank… you."

Raziel scratched the back of has head. "Aww it's nothing. Really."

Rei then turned and started to walk out of the apartment, but staggered on the door jam on the floor just as Kou was walking in. And lucky for Rei Kou was able to catch her.

"Miss. Rei… Are you alright?" Kou asked.

Rei turned red with embarrassment. "I have to go…" She said no louder then a whisper then she quickly went off to her own apartment. Leaving Kou really confused. Then he looked over at Raziel, who was equally confused.

"Raziel… where you trying to pick up Miss. Rei?" Kou asked sounding a little disappointed. "You still have Yu waiting for you."

"No! It's not like that." Raziel replied vary quickly. "She just looked like she could use a friend."

"That had better be it, remember what I told you about her past with guys… I don't what to see Anata's friend get hurt." Said Kou.

"I know, and I miss her. Like I said Rei looked like she could use a friend." Raziel said again.

"Did you make a friend?"

Raziel smiled. "I think I did."

At the Katsuragi residence, it was getting late and Anata and Fiona needed to get home. "Well it was great you guys, Shinji that was a great dinner. Maybe you and Asuka can come over for dinner sometime. I'm sure that Kou wouldn't mind making something for the all of us."

"Come on Sis we need to go… Thanks again." Fiona said.

Misato then grabbed her coat and Keys. "I'll give you girls a ride home."

"That's alright, Misato we can walk." Anata said.

"Yeah you guys did enough for us already." Fiona stated. "We can walk home."

"It's late and it's dark out." Misato said. "Two thing that don't mix well with young girls, now where to you two live?"

"We really don know the address, but it's only a couple apartment from Rei." Anata replied.

"What way out there! I know for sure I'm giving you two a ride then."

Minutes later, Fiona and Anata where driving through town in Misato's car…. Fearing for their lives.

"Umm… Miss. Misato? Don't you think that you're going too fast?" Fiona asked from the back seat.

Even Anata was starting to get a little scared with how fast Misato was going through the city streets. "Yeah… we are in the middle of a city."

"Relax… I'm a good driver….. Oooooohhhhh! LIGHT POST!"

Slamming on the breaks and turning the steering wheel hard over to the right, Misato's little Alpine A310 skid to a stop. Both sisters looked over at Misato.

"Right… I'll slow down."

Putting the car back in to gear, Misato started back on the way to the apartments. "So.. How did you girls end up here at Tokyo-3, this place isn't the safest place you know."

The sisters looked at each other then back at Misato. "Something kind of pulled us here." Fiona answered.

"Well this place dose that to people, but why that crummy apartment complex… I mean I've even tried to get Rei to move over with me, but our commander won't allow it for some screwed up reason." Misato explained.

"She lives on her own?" Anata asked.

"Yeah.. I don't know why the commander at lest has her move in with him… then again Shinji doesn't even want to live with him." Misato said. "And to me that's pretty sad considering that the commander is Shinji's father."

"No way… Don't they get along?" Fiona asked. Now knowing a little bit more why Shinji is the way he is.

"I'll just say that Shinji's father, the commander. Isn't an easy man to get a long with? Anymore then that you'll going have to ask Shinji him self." replied Misato.

Mean while back at Misato's apartment, Shinji has since disappeared into his room to the one source of peace he can find in this screwed up world. His SDAT player. Again he came across some music from before Second impact that was something other then classical. He didn't have much of his music for one reason it's hard to find good copies and two Shinji is picky when it comes to music. This particular peace he was listening to was provided by none other then Aoba. He would find Shinji when ever he was there at NERV and would hand him a SDAT tape and tell him… _'Dude Shinji I found this for ya, you might like it.' _ Well Aoba was right about fifty percent of the time and this time he was right again.

_New blood joins the earth_

_And quickly he's subdued_

_Through constant pained disgrace_

_The young boy learns their rules_

Shinji, lying there on his bed again just looked up at the ceiling. Remembering what Fiona asked him _'Why do you pilot it then?'_

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on he's stoned_

_A vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will They'll takeaway_

Shinji still didn't know why he pilots the damned machine Eva. To Shinji it's caused nothing but pain, and pain to others. Something that he's never wanted to cause. But again he gotten good words from his father. Something that he could only count on one hand the number of times that's happened.

_What I've felt felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt _

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shone_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee unforgiven_

Maybe it was something that defined what he was, who he was. Gave a face to the name Shinji Ikari…. Rolling over on his side, Shinji tried to get to sleep. But something was keeping his from that refuge.

_They dedicate their lives_

_To running all of his_

_He tries to please them all_

_This bitter man he is_

_Throughout his life the same_

_He's battled constantly _

_This fight he can not win_

_A tired man they see no longer cares_

_The old man then prepares_

_To die regretfully_

_That old man here is me_

Refuge… Something that Shinji could never find, or find for a long time. It was always something that would pull him from such peace. Rather it was Asuka, Misato or something going on at NERV. Peace would never come until Eva is done and over with… Or he dies in side unit 01.

_What I've felt_

_What I've known _

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee unforgiven_

_You labeled me_

_I'll label you_

_So I dub thee unforgiven_

Shinji had finally found his little refuge, he had fallen asleep….

Across Town the resident Goddesses and gods where trying to get to sleep. But there was too much whispering among each other.

"So Kou…" Anata whispered to Kou. "What did you and Raziel do while Fiona and I where out?"

Rolling over in the futon, Kou propped his head up on this hand. "Nothing much." He whispered back. "I cough Raziel hitting on Miss. Rei."

Raziel sat up in this futon at the other side of the room. "WAS NOT!"

"Raziel! I thought you said you where seeing Anata's friend?" Fiona asked.

"I was not hitting on her!"

Kou started to laugh.

"Just what Yu say if she heard about you doing such a thing." Whispered back to Raziel.

"I was not hitting on her!"

"So…" Fiona said. "Did you and Rei hit it off?"

Raziel just flopped back down on this futon and rolled over so his back was facing the others. "Screw you guys… I'm going to bed."

The other started to laugh as they too tried to get to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come easily. Because in the morning, Anata would find this Magi and break in to the Geo Front.

THE NEXY DAY

Everyone had gotten up early today. Fiona was already for school; Anata was ready for her mission. She was in her all black battle suit, the one her aunt Skuld had made for her, and she had the helmet under her arm. Kou stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

"And just why do you have to do this? Why can't Raziel or my self do this?" Kou asked.

"Because of two reasons. The first both you have a job to be at. And two…. Because this is something I want to do."

Raziel shook his head. "I really wouldn't mind doing this."

"Sorry… I've got it, you keep on talking to Rei, She works for these NERV people she might know something." Anata said as she fixed her hair up in to a loose bun so it would fit in to the helmet.

"That doesn't really explain why you." Kou said again.

Anata didn't say anything.

Kou just let out a sigh. "Okay after you told me about this little task of yours, I took the computer the school issued to you and did some Yggdrasil programming. But it's really nothing compared to what your Aunt Skuld could do. But it's enough to crack in to codes and over ride locked doors. It will also copy as much information as the computer can carry. But in text form." Kou explained. "So that requires lots of reading….."

"Well I still have to wait until nine o'clock, that's when Asuka, Shinji and Rei start they test of some type. When she lives the locker rooms she'll leave her compact rather on the floor under the bench of on the counter top by the sink."

Mean while at the Geo Front, Asuka was getting her self ready for yet another sync test. "So Wonder Girl, ready to have your ass handed to you on sync scours?" Asuka asked rather smug expression.

Rei was silent for a moment.

"Have nothing to say?"

Rei looked over at Asuka then said with a blink look. "I do believe Ikari-Kun will have the better score then you and me."

Asuka watched as Rei pressed the button on her plug suit making it skin tight. Then she walked out. Making sure that Rei was gone, Asuka went to her locker and grabbed her compact, and opening it she placed it on the sink.

"I hope that works for her…" Asuka sad to her self.

T. B.C.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Again I mind everyone that I don't own a thing.

A/N: Right now while I'm at work, I'm using my ipaq 1910 to type out a story that came to me while at work. I don't know what brought it on but it hit me like a ton of bricks. Look out for it on 13

In the NERV locker room, the compact that Asuka had left open started to vibrate then sparks started to come from the reflective surface of the mirror quickly fallowed by a flash of light, then Anata was fighting with the small opening.

"Come on…. Dammit I need to cut back on the junk food….." She said to her self.

Finally being able to get out from the mirror, Anata was unaware that she has tripped a motion sensor, alerting security teams. IN a security office, officers started to go through the check lest to see if it was a drill.

"What's the location of the pilots?" One officer asked.

"Their in the sync testing lab." An officer replied from the other end of the office.

"And why don't I have a visual of the locker room?"

"Dr. Akagi had them shut off to provide the girls with some privacy…. I have security teams one through five converging on the locker room now."

Back in the locker room, Anata made her way to the door to, pressing the open button; the power doors slid open and she slipped out the room not knowing that she was being watched by the set of vary well hidden cameras.

"Okay… I guess I go down….." Anata whispered to her self as she walked up to the elevator. Once the doors where open she slipped in.

IN the Sync testing area, Ritsuko had gotten a phone call. Not wanting to disturb the children she shut off the comm. Link. "Hello this is Ritsuko Akagi….. An intruder? Right I'll lock them down from here."

Hanging up the phone she looked over at Maya. "Maya, clock the door and the whole testing area."

"Are we going to tell the pilots ma'am?"

"No something like this can alter results… we'll keep on going."

At the school this where going like normal. Apparently it was common place to have Asuka, Shinji and Rei gone like this at lest once a week, sometimes twice. Fiona looked around the room; it was like the other students didn't know where they where or just didn't care.

'_It's almost sad; they know that the three of them fight those angle things. Risk their lives, and the others here don't really care…' _Thought Fiona. _'I could as Shinji's two friends but I don't think they would want to talk about those sorts of things…' _Fiona turned and looked out the vary same window that Rei would look out of. _'I wonder what Rei finds so interesting out there…' _Fiona just sat there as the teacher went on again about second impact, it was stuff that Fiona had already know about from the past couple days of going to school here in this world.

At the Geo Front, Anata had made her way to the lowest level. And was still aware that she being watched. "Pretty lax security for a highly secretive place, that's housing three of the world's most powerful weapons." She said to her self. Walking to another set of huge blast doors, Anata placed her hand over the card reader. Then the red light turned green letting the door slid open.

In his office, Gendo's eyes widen slightly. "Impressive…"

The Sub-Commander watched the screen from behind Gendo. "Do you want the security teams to move in sir?"

"Not yet, I want to know what the intruder is looking for." Gendo replied. "Open the way for her, and have Dr. Akagi bring up the Magi's anti-hacking systems."

"Yes Sir." Picking up a phone the sub-commander called the teams. "This is the sub-commander, stand. I repeat do not approach the intruder."

Finding her self in from of one of the three super computers, Anata kneeled down on to one knee and pulled off the back pack she had with her. "Now Kou had said that all I need to do is open it up and turn it on…." Doing what she had just said, the computer started to connect to the super computers.

"Now I just wait for this thing to down load."

Back in Gendo's office, the commander had gotten a call from the doctor. "… What do you mean the anti-hack systems are not working?"

"It's just as I said, who ever programmed that laptop, knows their stuff. It's breaking past the firewalls, dummy coms, and it's just plan breaking through all the barrier! Stop her!" Ritsuko yelled from the other end of the phone.

"What information has she been able to get?"

"Everything, and by everything I mean the deepest most hidden secrets of NERV!"

Hanging up the phone, Gendo looked over at his Sub-Commander and nodded.

"All security teams move in and apprehend the intruder."

"… Come on, Come on… This is taking to long…" Anata whispered to her self and the little school laptop in front of her. Then she heard the blast doors she came in through open.

"You Freeze!" barked a guard with his weapon aimed at Anata.

Anata slowly brought her hands up as she stood back up.

"Slowly remove the helmet!"

'_Damn it… if I take this helmet off they might know who I am…' _Coming up with what seemed to be a desperate escape plane. Forming a force bolt in her hands she quickly turned around and at the same time threw then bolts at the feet of the guards. Giving her just enough time to grab the computer and duck behind a desk. Then she flipped it over. just in time to block the hail of bullets.

"Damn it! I have to watch how much I use my powers I don't want to have a power short fall!"

Forming another force bolt Anata tossed it up above her then it hovered there in mid air, before it fired to the ground in front of the guards. Putting the laptop back in to the back pack, Anata then closed her eyes letting several force bolts form above her; numbering six in all. Then they fired at the guards, again at the ground so not to kill anyone. But also providing a good cover of smoke. Jumping the over turned desk she ran for the blast doors, and in to the elevator. Once the doors closed Anata let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Hell that was close……"

But it was something she should have saved until she was back at the apartment. Because the elevator came to a grinding stop, making her shake her head.

"Damn it all, not my best of days!"

Opening the service opening to the elevator car, she climbed out in to the shaft. And started to climb the latter out side. "Damn this is going to take some time."

IN Gendo's office all hell was breaking out. "… Are the pilots locked down?" HE asked Akagi over the phone.

"The sync test entry plugs have been ejected and are floating on in the lake to the Geo Front." She replied. "Where is the intruder now?"

"She's in the elevator shaft, more then likely on her way to the level she came from." Gendo said. "Fuyutsuki!"

"The security forces are placed at the doors to the locker room where it's believed that the intruder gained entry from!" Fuyutsuki said answering Gendo's question before he had the chance to answer it. "She won't escape."

Coming to the level where the locker rooms are. Anata placed her hand over the spot that the elevator buttons are the doors opened. She half expected a hail of gun fire but there was nothing.

"Finally a break."

Crawling out the shaft, Anata dusted her self off and ran for the locker rooms. Sliding to a stop to make a turn Anata didn't have a second, but her own instants took over. The bullets came to a stop by the field of energy that came up around Anata's body. The guards just stood there in shock. All the bullets just floated there in the air.

"A devil….." One guard remarked

They watched as Anata raised her hand and the bullets fell to the ground. The light then started to flicker, cracks then started to form on the walls. And move down tourds the guards. Then before the guards had a chance to react, some unseen force threw them to the walls; clearing a path for Anata. Seeing her chance to get away she ran for the locker room. Pushing the door open she made a dive for the mirror that was hanging just above the sink.

In the hall though, a guard drew his .45 side arm, and fired three shots blindly in the direction Anata went to. The first bullet missed her, the second drove in to her flesh just below her right shoulder and to the right of the bone, the third shot hit the mirror shattering it at the vary same time Anata had gone in to it.

At the apartment, Raziel was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower, steam still filled the cramped bathroom. Seeing the mirror ripple, Raziel didn't have a chance to move. Anata came flying through then soon fallowed by the bullet that shattered the mirror back at the locker room. And like the mirror in the locker room, the mirror in the apartment shattered and the bullet missed Raziel's dead by about an inch and barried it self in the wall behind him. Looking over at the bullet hole slowly, then over at the bath tub where Anata had landed.

"Son of a bitch that hurts!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Raziel asked. "Is that blood!"

"Nope… red ink….. What the Hell do you think it is!"

Anata forced her self up, and crawled out of the bathtub.

"Damn that's bad… Sit down; let me help you with it." Raziel ordered as he started to search the small apartment for a first aid kid. "We should really get you to a doctor!"

"No Doctors!" Anata yelled back. "I don't like them….."

"If I can't stop the bleeding I'm taking you to one."

Anata walked out of the bathroom, and sat down on a near by chair. "Raziel you take me to one I'll kick and scream bloody murder all the way there."

"Well you got the bloody part down….. Left your sleeve." Raziel said, pulling Anata and the chair she was on closer to the bed so he can sit. Raziel fought with the sleeve for several seconds before letting out a sigh. "Look this is going to be vary strange for the both of us, but I'm going to need you to take off the shirt. The skin tight shirt outfit that Aunt Skuld made here is making it vary hard for me to get to the wound."

Moving her left hand that was covering the bullet wound around to her back she grabbed the zipper. Raziel cringed at the amount of blood that was on her hands already.

"Before I undo this zipper, what you're about to see on my back might make you feel a little sick. So I'm sorry, past memories, memories that I can't forget…. Not yet."

"Okay…. I can handle it." Raziel said sounding as tough as he can.

Anata sighed. "Just thought I'll warn you, I forgot to let people know at the school here and I freaked them all out."

Anata then started to unzip the back of the shirt; Raziel clinched his teeth trying not to make a sound as he saw the scares on her back. when the zipper was as far down as it could go she forced her bad shoulder up out of the sleeve, as she did Raziel noticed that there where old scars and a couple fresh ones too. "Get in to a fight lately?"

"The fresh ones are from your Evangelion empress friend, and her white guard." Anata replied.

Hearing that mad Raziel clearly angry. He stopped talking about the subject right away and went to focus on the bullet wound. "It looks like it's still in you…. I'll need to pull it out."

Anata nodded.

Fishing around the first aid kit, Raziel found a set of tweezers. "This is going to hurt…. Hurt a lot. You want something to bit on to or something?"

Anata looked over her shoulder with a grin. "Think this is some type of western or something?"

"Look I really have no idea what I'm doing, I'm only working off of what I've seen on TV. That's why I said I'm taking you to a doctor." Raziel replied quickly.

"I'll be fine…. Just be quick with it okay."

Raziel nodded. Quickly and carefully, Raziel tried to get the bullet out, he could hear small but yet painful sounds from Anata. Once he had the bullet with the tweezers he pulled it out. He let it fall to the ground.

Several minutes later Raziel washed and wrapped the bullet wound and put his sisters' arm in to a sling for safe measures. "You know if your mother was here she could have just healed it… along with those scars."

"And I'll be stuck in bed for a week."

"True… but why put your self through that pain, I mean even Fiona knows how to do some low level healing magic." Raziel rebutted.

"But to me each mark is a story; a memory of the past." Anata said. "And besides it helps me keep in mind my own mortality."

"So I take it that you really don't like your powers?" Asked Raziel.

"They're something I could live with out… it really makes no difference to me. One way or the other." Anata said.

"But I believe your mother… or your mother from my universe said that we are given our powers to bring happiness to those that have their life filled with sorrow." Raziel said making again a good point.

"Sounds like mom…. She's right, but at are own happiness? Look at my mom and dad; it was only after several problems. That they where able to be together, but even now there is that slight threat that mom will be recalled to the heavens for something stupid." Anata said looking up form the floor. "Even you, me and Fiona even my cousin are looked down to by the hard core high level gods and goddesses. Should I work for those that don't like me…. and only use me for my powers? I think not. Raziel you know this truth too. Tell me what you think?"

"I'm still trying to find my place in the big pitcher." Raziel simply replied. "But the prejudice from the high level gods… I get that feeling a lot."

"I think that we… hybrids or what ever they call us are here for a greater reason. Something that grandfather never told that others about, you want to know what I think that is?"

Raziel nodded.

"We are here to bring about change in the heavens. Bridge that words together…"

Raziel sat there and thought about Anata's words. Then looked her right in the eyes. "The gods don't like change, especially change that's forced on them. Anata that's a dangerous future that can land you in the lunar prison."

Anata looked back to the floor. "Should you be getting to work?"

Raziel looked at his watch. "I can stick around if you need me to….."

"No… go its okay, besides I have to start my job later on today as well." She said still looking at the ground.

"Well if you need me, I have mine and Kou's work number on the fridge. Though you're more then likely call Kou… Never mind me doing the good brother thing." Raziel grabbed a small lunch he fixed for him self and walked to the door. "I made some for you too."

He was about to leave when Anata called him again. "Raziel."

He stopped and looked back at Anata. "Yeah?"

"You are a good brother…. Thank you."

Raziel smiled. "You're a good sister to Fiona and me…. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Back at the Geo Front, clean up efforts where under way. Gendo wasn't look to happy. "…. Someone tell me just what the hell happened! And where did the intruder make her escape?"

"The security teams keep on saying the same thing. 'She went through the mirror.'" Fuyutsuki replied. "It really makes no since…"

Gendo rubbed his chin. "Find all the video footage we have on the intruder, and I want to know what information she got from the magi."

"Yes Sir."

"Sir."

Turning around to the locker room he found Ritsuko one her knees sifting through the shards of broken mirror. "Yes what is it."

"It seems that one of the security personnel shot the intruder…. See blood." Ritsuko said holding up a microscope slide.

"Get that sample to the lab… I wan to know everything about our visitor…." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir." Said Ritsuko as she put the slide in to a case. "And sir are our planed for later?"

Gendo was about to leave the locker room, then turned to Ritsuko. "Of course Doctor… 20:30 hours."

"Yes sir."

Walking around the corner Asuka, Rei and Shinji having finished their test. "What happened here?" Asuka asked making everyone, even Gendo look over at them.

"We had an intruder while you three was in your test. She caused quite the mess." Ritsuko replied.

"Was any one hurt?" Shinji asked.

"No just pushed around a lot…. Girls since the women's locker room is a crime seine, you'll have to use the men's. I already got your things out of the lockers for you two." Ritsuko said handing Rei and Asuka each a bag. Just about that same time Misato came through the elevator.

"Oh wow, what a mess…. What the word Rits?"

"Don't 'what's the word Rits' me." Ritsuko said, her hands resting on her hips. "Just where the hell where you during all this."

Just after she asked Misato that she noticed that Misato was fixing her hair and was cloths. Then seconds later the elevator doors that was next to the ones that Misato came out of opened up ant Kaji walked through.

"Never mind….."

Kaji scratched the back of his head. "Hi Rits. Rough day at the office?"

"I'll be in my lab…." Ritsuko said on her way out of the hallway. "And you two get a room next time."

At the other end of town, Anata and found the shop that Misato said would be more then glad to take her in. she walked in and looked around it was a place that she could like to work at. Trophies from past races, pitchers of races. "Hello… "

Hearing a some sounds form the back Anata made her way to the source of the sounds and random cussing.

"Hello?"

The owner of the shop came from around some crates. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anata Morisato; Misato Katsuragi said that you wanted me to stop by… Possibly for a job." Anata said, but saying the job part slightly with a shy tone.

"Morisato eh, well let's see what you can do first."

The owner placed a motor in front of her. It wasn't a big thing. No by all means it was not much bigger then a bread box. "This is a go cart motor, let's see how much you can have this thing put out."

"Okay….."

Having gotten home from school, Fiona found that the apartment was a mess; along with the computer. Having nothing to do she sat down and started to read the information that Anata gathered from the Magi. As she read about the Tokyo-3 area and the Geo Front, NERV and the Eva's things where clear to her she was starting to peace things all together. _'I understand now… I understand why Shinji, Asuka are the way they are. This will be of great help to us.'_

Walking home with Asuka, Shinji used his SDAT player to drown out the ranting red head. He couldn't hear her and that was the nest thing for now because the last things he head heard her say before putting on the ear buds was Asuka saying something about how he didn't bring any money for they, mainly she could get some lunch.

Shinji didn't know what it was, but something put him in to this mood that wasn't a good one. To him it was like something bad was happening to him, and he was watching it happen from a third person point of view. Maybe it was just a bad day… Maybe it was the test finally getting to him.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes_

_caught in the undertow/Just caught in the undertow_

"It's like this Shinji, you cant just forget your wallet like that, Something might come up." Asuka said. "something like you getting hurt, the hospital will need to know who you are, or you having the chance to take me to lunch. But your loss."

_Ever step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've _

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Be come so tired _

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me _

_And less like you_

"And I can think of several boys that would want to take me to lunch… Shinji you need to be more spontaneous." Asuka said, telling Shinji basically what to do.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly _

_Afraid to lose control _

_Cause everything that you thought I would be _

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_caught in the undertow/just caught in the undertow_

_and every second I waste is more then I can take_

_but I know _

_but I know I may end up falling apart _

"Shinji? Are you even listening to me!" Asuka shouted as she turned around to find Shinji's ears plugged by his ear buds.

_But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you._

Taking out the ear buds, Shinji blinked a couple times. Then for some reason, for a minute Shinji developed a spine. He was about to do something that no one would expect, not even the military strategist, Misato Katsuragi. Not even the Dead Sea scrolls foresaw such a thing. Asuka and Shinji faced each other down, and then Shinji took a step. Asuka froze as Shinji took her hand and moved it aside then moved in and kissed her. At First Asuka didn't know what to do. It took her completely off guard. Then she started to get in to it. The two stood there on the street, giving the biggest display of affection anyone had seen. This common since hit Asuka, or the shock caught up with her. She broke away and took a step back; her face beat red. Then turned around, not saying a word.

'_Wow…' _Shinji thought. _'for being spontaneous is going to cause me to catch hell later on, but it was worth it.' _

Asuka just walked on home lost in her shock and her thoughts. _'Just what the hell happened?' _She asked herself. _'Did Shinji and I just make out on the middle of the sidewalk? Did I slap him for that?'_ Asuka asked herself mentally. She checked her hand. _'No, my hand doesn't hurt any…it was good though…NO! NO! NO! Just keep on walking Asuka. Yes don't bring it up and he wont say a thing about it. Just keep on walking.'_

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yes as you can tell music plays a huge part in my stories. I like just about any type of music. At the end of the chapter here I'll have a link to where the best Eva music videos can be found. Well this will more then likely be the it for at lest a week; While my little brother is here visiting me for his spring break… and for me that brings up a question. Why come up here to Minnesota when he could go just about any where he wanted... oh well I guess he has his own reasons.

Disclaimer: Yeah again I don't own anything…

Chapter14

The Katsuragi apartment was quite, almost too quite. After Shinji's little…. First move should we call it, Asuka hid her self away in her room. Still pretty much in the same state of shock she was when it first happened. But still the memories replied in her head over and over again. Why didn't she fight him? That was the question that she asked her self over and over again.

'_Why didn't I punch him or slap him?'_ Asuka asked her self. _'Did I really like it that much?'_

The answers wasn't coming to her. She needed the answers to her questions, and there was only one person that could answer them. And it wasn't the boy in the living room that has his head stuffed in his SDAT player.

Slipping out of her room she tipped towed her way past the living room and to the front door. Where she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her coat. All while Shinji sat on the couch reading something about some car. Yes Shinji was starting to think about car now…. He needed something other then Misato to get him around town.

It was getting late across Tokyo-3, with the sun setting the buildings should be coming up from the ground soon as well. This was in Kou's mind as he walked back home from a back breaking day at work. Little did he know that he would be used for manual labor? Moving things from one place to another then back again. It really didn't make much since to him. But he needed the job and the cash. He understood early on in his and Anata's relationship that Anata; like most girls where not cheap. He didn't like seeing it like that. But along time with on and other can only go so far, now and then treating his love to a night out was needed. But the way how things where going in this city, that was going to be hard. And something about Anata the last couple days, something told him that there was something going on in her head. Something that she wasn't saying a word about.

'_Today's pay wasn't much, but it's something. Just enough to put some away and take Anata out… Maybe a nice diner?' _Kou thought to him self.

Kou continued walking home aware of the fact that across the street Asuka ran by. Heading to Kaji's own little place there in the city. Strangely enough the small apartment wasn't too far from the apartment complex that the gods and goddesses lived. He had gotten the place so while he was in town he can have a place to rest, take a shower, make something good to eat…. Well even though his extent of cooking is no better then that of Misato's. Speaking of…. It's also a place where he and Misato can well you know for what.

It didn't take Asuka long to find her self at the front of kaji's apartment door. She slowly brought her hand to the door, but before knocking on it she stopped. _'What if Misato is there too? Oh who caries!' _Asuka screamed to her self.

In side that apartment Kaji was fixing him self something to eat. He watched and waited for the water to boil for his cup of instant noodles. He let out a sigh. "I really wish that I knew someone that knows how to cook…."

Hearing the knock at the door, a smile grew on Kaji's face. "Maybe that's Misato with some food….."

Going to the door he opened it to find Asuka. "Asuka? What brings you here?"

"I need to know something." She replied.

"About?"

Asuka walked past Kaji, making her self at home. "Sit down I'll tell you what happened."

Not to far away, Kou had just gotten home and was going about making some dinner. But something didn't escape his powers of perception. The first aid kit was out, there was a bullet hole in the bathroom wall, and there was some blood in the bathtub.

"Something happened here…"

Kou then found the school's laptop sitting there on the kitchen counter top. It was still on, so closing it he noticed that there was some more blood on the edges of the computer. Getting the feeling that something didn't go too good while Anata was on her little intel gathering mission. He still went about making dinner; he would get it out of her.

It wasn't long until Raziel returned home. When he opened the door he could smell Kou cooking. "Wow I'm starved… what's for dinner?"

"Beef and bell peppers." Kou replied.

"But last time I checked we didn't have any beef…."

"I know." Kou said. "Beef here is too much."

"Then why not just say bell peppers?"

Kou stopped and thought about it. "I don't know…. Raziel?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there blood all over the place?" Kou asked.

Raziel looked back at Kou, who was looking back at him as he cooked. "Well…."

"Uh….. You see…… _'Oh damn this is going to be bad….' _ I… think that you should talk to Anata about that one." Raziel finally replied.

"I can, but she's the type that wont give me all the answers." Kou replied. "So you can tell me."

"Damn…. Okay look you didn't hear it from me." Raziel said.

"…And that's what happened." Asuka said finally finishing her story.

Kaji sat there at the table just looking at Asuka, unsure if he should laugh or fear for young Shinji Ikari. But he had figured that he better say something of use to Asuka for two reasons. One because something that not going to be of any use to Asuka will result in her yelling, and two of course to prevent a her giving Shinji a beating that he wont soon forget.

"Asuka maybe he is just taking the first step, have you thought about that?" He said.

"First step in what?"

"Making a relationship."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

Kaji smiled, and handed Asuka a can of soda. "That's something you'll have to ask Shinji."

"Shinji has his own reasons."

Else where Shinji sneezed just as he pulled his cello out of its case. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Must be coming down with something…. Winter it on its way…."

"Now Asuka just go back and talk, not yell; but talk to him. If you go in to that apartment with out a chip on your shoulder, or convinced that he was only being perverted. You just might get some answers from him." Kaji said.

At the gods and Goddesses residence Kou had just finished going through the story that Raziel had.

"Again once more please." Kou said. "I want to make sure that I heard you right, Anata got shot?" Kou asked.

Raziel nodded slowly. _'Oh god he's going to lose it. I've only heard stories of how protective he is of Anata from Yu.'_ Raziel back away from Kou slowly.

"Why did you back up?" Kou asked.

Raziel went back to where he was standing. "N-no reason…… Umm. How are you feeling after hearing about this?"

"I'll talk to her." Kou replied. "But the one thing that's getting me is how come you didn't take her to a doctor?"

"WHAT!" Raziel yelled. "I tried, she threatened me! Do you know how evil she can look!"

"But you didn't force her?"

"She also said that she didn't like doctors." Raziel pointed out. "You're her boyfriend you should know that!"

Kou dried his hands with the towel and put the towel over his left shoulder. "I know about her dislike of doctors, but she still should have gone."

Just then Anata came in. Her arm still in the sling, and she was looking hungry ad tired. "Hi….. That smells great…"

Kou smiled then greeted Anata with a huge. "Welcome home….. How come your arm is in a sling?"

"Oh, I… hurt it today." Anata replied as she started to snoop around the kitchen smelling dinner.

"How?" Kou asked. Raziel stood there looking back and forth.

"Maybe I should be going… I can see if Rei wants to hang out of something…." Raziel said looking for some way to get out of the apartment.

"Oh no Raziel stick around dinner will be ready shortly." Kou said glancing back at his friend. "Anata? Was it a bullet that hurt your arm?"

"DAMN IT RAZIEL" Anata yelled. "You told him?"

"HE found the bullet in the bathroom wall!" Raziel yelled back. "What you wanted me to lie for you?" He asked. "Well no way, I've gotten shocked enough for that one. Anymore and that means I have to take the classes with my mom. It's bad enough to have your mother to go to those classes, but to go with her…. No way!"

"I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Like hell! You know how I feel about going to see one." Anata shouted. "Besides Raziel patched me up really good, the bleeding stopped a long time ago."

Kou looked over at Raziel after hearing about that. "Oh no don't pull me more in to this then I already am, remember I wanted to take you to a doctor too remember?"

Out side Rei was returning from NERV and was able to hear the whole thing… Well that is anyone could hear it, but Rei was the only one around. She wanted to keep on walking but the conversation was… Interesting to her.

"…. Anata it could get infected. That can make you get sick. Then that can make matters worse." Kou said. "So please can we please take you to see someone?"

"No doctors, I don't even like seeing the doctor in the heavens, what makes you two think that I'll see someone from here in this universe?" Anata said then she sat down on the edge of the bed.

But there was a knock at the door, getting back up Anata went to answer the door. "Look see I can answer the door, I don't need to see a doctor." Opening the door she found that Rei was standing there. "Oh hello Rei. Please come in." Anata said, stepping aside to let Rei in.

"Hello Miss Rei." Kou greeted.

"Hi." Raziel waved.

"I could not help but over hear, Maybe I can be of some help?" Rei said.

Anata stood there and blinked for a moment. Then she looked over at Kou and Raziel, then back at Rei. "How much did you hear?"

"Every thing from when you said that you did not like the doctor from the heavens…" Replied Rei.

Kou, Anata and Raziel's eyes went wide.

'_Oh damn we're so busted!'_ Anata mentally screamed.

"I also know that there was a security breach at the NERV compound today during the sync test." Rei went on to say.

'_Crap! We're in for it!' _Raziel thought.

"… And that the assailant was shot." Said Rei.

'_We've been had!' _Kou thought.

"Look Rei, what you heard… Please don't tell anyone. We only want to get back home." Anata pleaded. "Please don't turn us in."

Rei knew that they where good people, they where kind to her. She did not want to cause any trouble to these people. "Please let me see the wound."

Kou and Raziel watched as Rei retreated the wound. She cleaned it, and rewrapped it. Much better then what Raziel had done. When she was done, Anata was able to move the are much easier. "Wow I can move it easier… Thanks."

"The sling was not needed." Rei replied. "You should keep it clean."

"Thank you Miss. Rei, but should she get to a doctor still." Kou asked.

Rei shook her head no. "I am skilled in basic first aid, as long as she keeps it clean the wound should heal in time. And you don't have to worry I wont tell anyone about you."

"But why?" Raziel asked.

"Because you are kind to me…"

Elsewhere, Fiona was starting her first day as a waitress job. She's never really had a job before, but she was enjoying it. "Here you go sir." She said cheerfully as she placed the plate in front of the customer.

"Thank you."

Fiona smiled. "You're welcome, is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No that will be fine for now."

"Well if there is anything you need just ask." Fiona said then went on to the next customer.

Out side, Kensuke and Toji where walking by the vary same place that Fiona was working at. "… Man this sucks, how come we always are the ones that clean up this stupid class room?" Toji whined. "And now I'm hungry…."

"I know the class rep always……." Before Kensuke had the chance to say more he noticed something in the window to the place they where walking by. "… Toji look its Fiona Morisato!"

Toji looked in to the window, and sure enough there was Fiona Morisato. "I'll be damned… Come on lets go in."

Not noticing who had just sat down, Fiona walked right up to the table. "Hello what can I get you two day?"

"Two pepsis please." Kensuke said.

"Kensuke…. Toji?"

"Yep.. We didn't know you had a job." Toji said.

"But we saw you in the window and thought we'll stop in." Kensuke added.

"I just started today." Fiona said with a smile. "This is my first job so help me look good." She added in a whisper.

"Sure thing." Toji said back in a whisper.

"I'll have those pepsis here right away."

Watching Fiona walk away, Toji turned to Kensuke. "So you sure that she said that she has a boyfriend?" Toji asked. "Because she's too cute."

"That's what Shinji said… but come to think of it I haven't seen her with anyone….." Kensuke said trailing off. "Hay you don't think that Shinji is hiding something from us do you?"

"What? No way. He already has three hot babes to deal with I don't think he needs a fourth." Toji said quickly dismissing the idea.

"Here you two go." Fiona said bring back their drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"No we're good."

"Okay well if there is anything just asks." Fiona said then she walked away back to another customer.

Toji sat there and thought about some. _'She is pretty cute… and she has a much better personality then the class rep by a million times…'_ "Say Morisato? What time you get off?"

Fiona looked at the clock on the wall. "In about three hours why?"

Toji then got really red. "No reason I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the arcade later."

"Toji, I have a boyfriend." Fiona said making the point clear.

"I know Shinji told us, but as friends. Would you like to go?" Toji asked all while Kensuke sat there in shock.

"Umm okay… Just meet me here then." Fiona said then she went back to work.

Toji looked over at Kensuke. "What?"

"Just what the hell was that?" Kensuke whispered loudly.

"You want to know who it is right."

Kensuke then quickly calmed down. "Good point."

Meanwhile back at Misato's apartment, Shinji had moved from his cello to reading a magazine.

"Lets see… If I would ever get a motorcycle, according to this magazine a Ducati is the one to get…" Shinji said to him self just as Asuka was walking in the apartment.

Asuka walked right to the living room and found Shinji there on the couch. "Hi Asuka."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Shinji asked back.

"Why the hell did you kiss me like that?" Asuka asked, making her self more clear.

"I don't know, just something came over me…." Shinji replied. "Don't hurt me Asuka!" Shinji yelped as he stood up from the couch.

"… Shinji…."

Thud

At about the same time, Misato was getting home from doing all sorts of paper work. "It's been a long day… I need a beer."

Opening the door, Misato was greeted by Pen-Pen. "Hi Pen-pen, you miss me?" Misato asked the bird as she picked it up.

WARK! (Oh God please feed me!)

"You're a good Pen-Pen, come on lets get a beer…." Misato said as she carried the bird in to the kitchen, but along the way she walked past the living room where she just cough a glimpse of Shinji and Asuka making out on the floor. At fist she didn't believe her own eyes and so kept on walking. Then she just had to know for sure. So walking back to the door to the living room she looked in it again. and lord and behold there was Shinji and Asuka making out on the living room floor. She looked at Pen-Pen again. "Beer?"

WARK! (About time those two made up and hooked up… yes beer would be nice.)

At the Morisato Apartment. Raziel, Anata, Kou and Rei had just finished eating.

"That was quite good." Rei complemented Kou.

"It was really nothing." Kou replied with a blush.

"So Rei what are you doing later on this evening?" Raziel asked. "Maybe you'd like to find something to do?"

"What about Yu?" Anata asked under her breath.

"I have studies to attend to…." Rei said.

"Well…. You mustn't put off your studies, but when you do you should make the best of it." Raziel said, making Rei give Raziel a questioning look.

"Ahhh…. One of mom's few rules I like." Anata remarked. "Go on you two have a good time. But Raziel, don't forget about someone…."

Raziel rolled his eyes. "So Rei what do you say?"

"Vary well…."

"Alright! Come on let's get out of here so we can give those two some alone time…." Raziel said.

"Suck up…." Anata whispered.

It wasn't long until Raziel and Rei was gone, leaving Anata and Kou alone.

"Want some help cleaning up?" Anata asked.

"That's alright, I can manage." Kou said as he cleaned up the mess.

"Come on Kou… please I'm really sorry for not letting you know right away." Anata pleaded. "I don't like it when you're like this, I'm sorry."

"It's okay you know that I can not stay mad at you… So how was your day at work?" Kou asked with a smile that told Anata that things where going to be alright.

"Well…" She smiled. "I was in the back of the shop looking for a tool, when I came across a bike. It's a Ducati, and to top it off I asked the boss if a can fix it up. He said that if I can get the thing working I get to test drive it! Isn't that cool!"

"Sure is, what color is it?" Kou asked.

"It's red and black. When the thing is fixed it's going to me freaking sweet." Anata added.

_bring it back yo, rock'en roll!_

At the arcade, Toji and Fiona played an old arcade game from before second impact. It was an racing game. A game that Toji was sure he could beat any one at. Well he was wrong, big time. "Holly crap! You said this was the first time you ever played this game! How the hell did you ever get so good so fast?" He asked while fighting the steering wheel to the old Initial-D version 3 arcade game.

_life goes on manzoku shiteta sukoshi no kibou dake de_

_mattereba dare ka ga mirai kimete kureteita_

_(just get you back and bring it back on)_

Fiona, like it was nothing and effortlessly, down shifted and drifted in to a hair pen turn. "My dad when he was in college was really big in to motor sports, even though he raced motorcycles, I think I got some of his skills of driving….. Oh hold on!"

_nante chiisai jibun nan darou? bust it up!_

_(here we go, 1, 2) move it up and break it!_

_ima sugu yume made hashirou_

_(bring back yo it's the right time, hey boy, rock'en roll)_

"So he taught you and Anata how to drive? AHHH! Damn it……" Toji screamed as he watched in horror; as his S13 slid in to the guard rail. Making him slow way down.

_Gamble, you gatta chance to make a Rumble!_

_GIRI GIRI no SUTEEJI (oh yeah!)_

_Gamble, you gatta dive in to a scramble!_

_ichi MIRI mo mayowazu (check it out come on!)_

_mamoru beki MONO nante jitsu ha sonna ni nai_

_(give it up yo! give it up yo!)_

_sukoshi dake tsuyogatte kake mashou zenbu play the game!_

"Yeah but I'm not really in to the stuff, But Anata on the other hand is really in to the sport." Fiona replied. "If she can get hold of it she'll drive it." Fiona down shifted again for a soft right then a hard left, setting her car up for a breaking drift letting her get right behind Toji.

_let's gamble hey jumbo now shake your bum and do the rumble_

_surudoku RAIN o sanbon TENSHON agarippa de BANBOO_

_toujou move sanninjuu minnasama no anminchuu_

_bakuon de "omaera UZAAi!" toka iwaretatte enen to_

_I like to move it move it I'll make you move into it_

_kokusan no EGUi NOIZU kamasu GINGIRAGIN yokubou sarasu_

_SUTAATO kara GOORU made matomete WAAPU shite_

_MAHHA gogo de nuki satte ikou_

_to your next stage_

"So what dose your old man drive?" Toji asked. he then shifted his car in to the next gear, hoping hat it would help him stay ahead.

_boy can't you see? jibun rashisa o kezutte sugoshiteita_

_daishou ni te ni ireta no ha furukusai MORARU_

_(just get you back and bring it back on)_

Catching up fast to Toji. Fiona glanced over at Toji as he drive his car on the game. "He drives an old BMW K1… But motorcycles aren't really my thing."

_okubyou na kono mure kara ima bust it up! (here we go, back to)_

_move it up and break it!_

_nani mo motanai de tobidasou_

_(bring back yo it's the right time, hey boy, rock'en roll)_

Toji clintched his teeth. "Damn it….. how come I never see your boyfriend?"

_Gamble, you gatta chance to make a Rumble!_

_togi sumasarete iku (oh yeah!)_

_Gamble, you gatta dive in to a scramble!_

_chokan o shinjite (check it out come on!)_

_honmei no kimi no ai igai ha iranakute_

_(give it up yo! give it up yo!)_

_sukoshi demo mayou no sute mashou it's gonna feel so fine!_

"Oops almost got the railing…… he's back home." Fiona replied.

_breakdown_

_come on hey do the rumble_

Fiona's little RX-7 FC then moved up to right beside Toji's S13.

_152! MURAMURA to beat ga chouhatsu suru_

_MOTSU mc chou TIINEIJAA jinrui saisoku rap geisha_

_speakeasy e youkoso ooban furu mau doumoto_

_zenbu hatte SUcchauka? HA! gamble rumble_

"Can't let you pass me….." Toji said to him self as he tried to press the gas harder. "He's back at the town you just moved from…. Long distance relationships don't work."

_Gamble, you gatta chance to make a Rumble!_

_afure dasu me mai ga_

_Gamble, you gatta dive in to a scramble!_

_HAJIKE souna last game_

_Gamble, you gatta chance to make a Rumble!_

_GIRI GIRI no SUTEEJI_

_Gamble, you gatta dive in to a scramble!_

_ichi MIRI mo mayowazu_

_isshun no sentaku de subete o nakushite mo (give it up yo! give it up yo!)_

_koukai ha misenai de aruku makete naki mashou_

"They work if we work at it. but I'm sure things will be alright in the end…. And I win." Fiona said clapping happily. Toji sat there looking at a big 'you lose' on the screen. "Want to play again?"

_bring back hey, one more time_

Toji let out a heavy sigh. "No I just got my ass handed to me…. let's find something else to play." Toji suggested. "Or maybe something to drink?"

Mean while at Misato's apartment. Dinner was quite, too quite. Besides that fact that Shinji and Asuka was slowly eating the instant that Misato cooked while they where in the living room.

"So you two….." Misato started to say but she stopped to take a drink from her can of beer. "… What's new?" she asked, like she didn't know already.

"Nothing…." Shinji replied in that tone that told everyone that something was going on.

Asuka covered her face for two reasons. The first to hide her blushing face and the second to keep her self from smacking the daylights out of Shinji for slipping up.

"So Shinji what is new?" Misato asked, this time directing the question to just him. "Do anything new……"

"No……" Shinji started to sweat heavily. He looked over at Asuka who was giving him the look. Then back over at Misato who was giving him a look that said it's okay to say something….

"Uhh… I.. um that is…. You see…." He stammered over his own words.

"Oh damn it Shinji!" Asuka yelled. "Can't you tell she already knows!"

"Yeah I know. Wow you guys……." Misato said. "I'm happy for you two I really am, but just don't let things get out of hand. If you know what I mean?"

"Don't worry…. Shinji isn't going to get that lucky." Asuka said.

But else where at the Morisato apartment, Kou was sitting against the wall with Anata sitting against him. They both had a blanket wrapped around them.

"Kou, why dose things like this happen to us?" Anata asked.

"I believe that your mother said that for one to experience true happiness, they must first experience pain." Kou replied.

"Then we better have crap loads of happiness in our future." Anata said. "And by future I mean vary near future."

"No kidding…."

"Yeah I just want to go back home. Finish up high school start up college, get married have kids and grow old with you." Anata said in a rant.

"Sounds like you have it all planed out." Kou said. "And it sounds like a good plan."

"Because I thought of it. That's why it's a good plan."

"Of course…." Kou replied. "But we need to keep what your Aunt Urd told us about being more careful."

"Oh yeah….." Anata said placing her index finger on to her chin remembering what had happened a couple of months ago.

Flash back

Sitting there in their room, Kou was reading a book when Anata came rushing in out of breath. "What? What is it?"

"Kou I'm late." She simply replied.

"What late for work?" He asked, more then slightly clueless.

"No Kou I'm late!" She said again.

"For?" Kou asked.

"You know…" She whispered. "For my visitor…."

Kou sat there for a moment. Then it finally hit him. "Oh god….."

Down the hall, Urd was sitting in her room watching the latest daytime talk show when she heard a frantic knock at her door. "Hold on… Hold on… gees sister you know he's cheating on you…." She remarked to the TV.

Opening the door, she found Anata and Kou there looking at her; both with the deer in the head lights look. "What?"

"We need your help?" Anata said.

Urd moved aside and motioned for them to come on in. "What can I do for you two?"

"Aunt Urd. I'm late." Anata simply replied.

Now Urd has know for some time about Anata and Kou's activities, and has kept it from the others out of respect of Anata and Kou. And knew right away what was going on.

"Close the door. And have a seat."

Minutes later Anata and Kou breathed a heavy sigh. "Thank you, or thank you I'm not knocked up!" Anata cheered.

"That was close….. Thank you Miss. Urd for clearing that up."

"You two need to be more careful….."

End Flash back

"…. You know we can just get some of those here too." Anata suggested.

"I don't think normal ones will work, besides it's two risky here." Kou said. "And besides I'd much rather wait until we get back to our own universe where we have the correct…. Tools available."

"Good point… God that would suck big time." Anata said. "Having to explain to mom and dad about bring back a kid….."

"That it would…. That it would."

On the radio a song that Anata liked started to play. "Oh I like this one….."

_I can't even feel the wind_

_without knowing pain._

_I want to close my eyes, but_

_I start to see something..._

_But I always wish_

_that you alone would not change_.

_The day will come when I will know,_

_with my true heart,_

_the answer to these feelings_

_that were born in the depths of my heart._

_One by one, I'm learning_

_things like heartbreak and smiles_

_Even though I knew those words_

_my heart was confused_

_But know I can tell of_

_the meaning of love._

_I think there is something_

_that only I can do for you._

_Someday, without a doubt, the day is coming_

_when I will protect you._

_The answer to these feelings_

_that are born in the depths of my heart_

_is that someday, without a doubt, the day is coming_

_when I will protect you._

"The song reminds me of you." Anata said.

"…. Has my day came to protect you?" He asked.

"You do it all the time."

Down in the geo front, Gendo stood in shock at the sight of the thing that was floating in the tank of LCL.

"It's amazing how she looks almost exactly like the second child." Ritsuko remarked.

"Indeed… Has she opened her eyes yet?"

"No Sir, but the…" Ritsuko paused the think of the right words to say to describe the girl in the tank. "… Girl has shown extremely high levels of bran activity."

"Inform me when she wakes up."

"Yes sir."

T.B.C.

If you guys would like to see the bike Anata is working on check this out. http: 


	15. Chapter 15 COOK OUT

Disclaimer: We don't own a thing but the computers we use.

Chapter 15 (About a week after the NERV break in.)

The sun had just barely started to come over a hollow mountain. The side of the land formation started to open up to reveal the three Eva's and all of their glory. It was time to clean the great machines. This functions was just as old as the EVA program it self. Ritsuko's mother had discovered months after Yui's accident that the armor of Unit 01 and now the other Eva's the LCL would over time cause the armor over time to weaken; even rust. So once a month the EVA's would be wheeled out in to the sun light. For a good old fashioned washing. This was at first one of the most dreaded of tasks, but grew in to something that was looked forward too. Turned in to something of a get together, where everyone would bring food and have a cook out and through out the day the three wash teams will compete to see who can get their Eva washed first. This chore had came in to something that lets the employees of NERV unwind. And also lets their commander get hold of some good grilled, Greece foods, and much to the protest of his Doctor.

"Alright every one!" Misato yelled in to a megaphone. "The wash race will start now and updates on each team will be announced every hour!" Misato the looked at the clip board then up at the three towering EVAs. "Alright! ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!"

There was a loud pop from a gun and the teams started to work on their Eva.

"… Let's see… what's this fried chicken…… " Gendo said to him self eyeing the spread of food on several picnic tables. "Hamburgers? Oh this is truly a happy day…."

Just then Dr. Akagi walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir your blood pressure." She reminded him.

"Our nightly visits." He whispered back.

Ritsuko then quickly prepared a hamburger and handed it to him. "Sir this one has your name on it."

"Thank you Dr. Akagi." He said then walked off.

Else where Raziel, Kou, Anata and Fiona had arrived at the cleaning site by invitation. "Wow… who would have thought that people like NERV dose things like this?" Fiona said as she looked around at all the people doing what ever then u at the three towering Evangelions.

"Yeah it was nice of Shinji to get us in to this thing…" Anata added. "But when he told me at school the other day. He said there was something he needed to ask me."

Kou shrugged his shoulders. "Even if this is a cook out, we still need to gather our own info…. Raziel you should also keep you ears open too." Kou said expecting Raziel to say something back but there was nothing. "… Raziel?"

Raziel had slipped away when he had caught sight of Rei under a tree reading a book while something like this cook out was going on and simply wanted to know why. "Hello Rei…" Raziel greeted. "… Why are you just reading a book while all this is going on?"

Rei closed the book and looked up at Raziel. He didn't know why he liked hanging out with the quite girl, he knew that it wasn't anything romantic; but maybe something along the lines for true friends. He felt that he could truly talk to her about anything.

"I do not know what to do while at these functions." She replied.

Raziel shook his head. "Well your not going to learn with your face stuck in a book…" Raziel looked at what type of book it was. "Defiantly when it's an English book."

Standing on a platform, Asuka over watched the cleaning of her now repaired Unit-02. "I want to see those eyes shine!" She ordered. On the ground still with the megaphone, Misato yelled up at Asuka.

"ASUKA!" She yelled. "GET DOWN FROM THERE AND LET THE CLEANING CREW CLEAN!"

Not to far from Misato, Shinji shook his head and continued his search for someone. "She said that she and the others would be here…." Shinji said to himself. "I'm just hoping that she would be able to help me out."

From high up on the shoulder of her Eva, Asuka was able to see Shinji search around the mass of people. _'I wonder what's he up to?'_ She thought to her self. "I'll just need to keep a good eye on him."

"ASUKA I SAID GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Misato yelled again. But she only waved her commander off as she watched Shinji more.

In the course of the past week, things have been quite good for Shinji and Asuka. Even though it would be hard to see who wares the pants in the relationship. But through out the week Shinji has been able to show some of a back bone. But there was something that he still wanted to do… Something for Asuka that would surprise her. Something that she couldn't see him doing. And that is why Shinji Ikari was in search of Anata Morisato.

"… Sis, this will give my and Raziel a chance to get a closer look at those Evangelion." Fiona commented.

"Yeah, and Kou and I a chance to find a way to get home…. Okay, Fiona you go and look for Asuka. She can help, Kou why don't you work with Raziel and talk to Rei…. And I guess I look for Shinji." Anata said taking charge.

"Why do you always take charge?" Fiona asked.

"Uhh…." Anata had to think of something, but only had one thing to work with. "… That's because I am the older sister."

"Oh know where it comes… I'm going to go look for Raziel." Kou said as he tried to find some cover.

"So just because you're the oldest… you get to tell us what to do?" Fiona asked again, just to clear things up. "Think of it this way. Have you ever seen a plan that Aunt Urd made ever work out?"

Anata stopped dead in her tracks. "Good point… okay just do what ever….." Anata said then she turned around to fins that she's been talking to her self. "What…. Damn it they walked off with out me!"

Else where Raziel and Rei walked around the cook out just talking. "…. If you do not mind me asking, What can you do with you powers?" Rei asked.

"Umm make things float…. Make my self float, make you float, uhh lots of things." Raziel replied. "But I really don't like to use them."

"I see." Rei replied. _'He is much like me.'_

"Well… " Before he could finish Shinji happened to call out Rei's name.

Raziel watched as the blue haired girl turned around to face the boy. "Yes Ikari-Kun?" Rei greeted Shinji.

"Hi Rei, I was wondering if you send Anata Morisato anywhere?" Shinji asked then he noticed Raziel there beside Rei. "I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?"

"No Rei and I where simply talking." Raziel replied. "Hi I'm Raziel Morisato."

"Morisato?" Shinji asked. "Are you Anata and Fiona Morisato's brother?"

"Yes I am." Raziel replied.

"Well I was wondering if you had seen Anata any where I have something to ask her." Shinji asked.

"Try around the food." Raziel said pointing over at the line of food.

"Thank you Mr. Morisato." Shinji said.

"Raziel is just find." Raziel said. "And you're welcome."

When Shinji was out of ear shot Raziel went back to answering Rei's question." It's just something I don't care to use unless I really have to. It's like what Anata said to me the other day. It's like reminding me of my own mortality." Raziel said.

Rei closed her eyes. "I think I understand."

Raziel was right, Anata had found her self in the line to the food, sure she was meant to look for Shinji and hang out with him to find info, but the food just smelt too good to just pass up.

"Oh man look at this spread….." Still with her one arm in a sling, she reached for grilled fish. Just by chance the same peace of fish was in the sights of Gendo Ikari, who also enjoyed grilled fish. The two's hands bumped.

"Excuse me sir…." Anata said, apologizing to the man.

Gendo quickly took note of the Girl with her arm in a sling. "No it was my fault, you take it."

"Thank you sir." Anata said then she took the fish and placed it on her paper plate. Then started to look for something for Kou to eat, but Gendo had other ideas.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your arm get like that? And who invited you?" Gendo asked.

"Oh Shinji Ikari invited me, my sister, brother and boyfriend." Anata answered. "As for the arm…." Anata paused for a moment to make sure she was touching something wood. "I injured myself while at work." She replied and was quickly zapped for telling a lie. "Ouch…."

"What's wrong, arm still hurt?" Gendo asked.

"Uh yeah…… Oh look at the greens over there Kou would just love those…. See ya." Anata then ran off to where the salids where, leaving a vary confused Gendo Ikari.

Seconds later Gendo caught sight of his Son Shinji looking around. "Did you invite guests?" Gendo asked coldly.

Shinji froze in place.

"Well did you?" Gendo asked again.

"Y-Yes father…" Shinji replied softly.

"Did they go through the security screening?" Gendo asked again sounding as cold as ever.

"Y-es father…." Shinji replied.

Shinji then looked around the area trying to find something to get him the hell away from his father. And soon found Anata going through the food. "I've got to go…." Shinji said then he ran off.

'_I'll need to look at that girls file…'_ Gendo thought to him self. "But first thing is first…" He turned to the food. "I'm starving."

"Morisato?" Shinji said still sounding more then a bit nervous.

Anata turned around to find Shinji white as a bed sheet. "Oh hi Shinji…. Are you alright? You seem like you can use some sun." Anata said.

"I'm Fine…" Shinji said glancing over at his father.

"Oh you said the other day at school you wanted to ask me something?" Anata asked.

"Yeah… Umm your sister Fiona said that you where into things like cars and motorcycles." Shinji said.

"Well more motorcycles then cars… but yeah what can I do for you?" Anata asked back.

'_Motorcycles… that's even better.' _Shinji thought. "I was wondering if you can help teach me how to ride one." Shinji asked, making Anata stop what she was doing.

"Come again?" She asked, still stopped in the middle of taking a bite of that grilled fish.

"See I've thought about what you said the other day and I was wondering if you could help me?" Shinji asked. "I'll do anything to repay you… it just that I really want to impress Asuka."

Anata stood there and thought about it. _'This could be a good way to find things out…'_ "Okay Shinji I'll see what I can do why don't you stop by the shop that Misato takes her car, that's where I work."

"Really thank you…. I should find Asuka. Do you happen to know what where she's at?" Shinji asked.

"Umm… I think I heard Misato yelling at her."

Anata watched Shinji walk off in the direction of the yelling. The boy turned and waved back at her. Anata waved back. _'The info gathering should be easy.'_ She thought.

T.B.C.

NEXT TIME….

Asuka and Shinji share a moment at the feet of unit 02, Anata and Kou nap under a tree. Anata Rei and Raziel talk and about things in their life. Don't miss it on the next chapter of Split Worlds Evangelion. Also coming up OMAKE: Evangelion star festival.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: we don't own a thing… but our computer, so please don't com after us looking for those.

Chapter 16

Flopping down on his bed, Shinji looked up at the ceiling. Losing him self as he replayed the days events in his head.

'_Things today started off so normally…'_ Shinji thought to him self. _'But she's a goddess?'_

Closing his eyes Shinji slowly drifted off to sleep… still with the events from earlier that day playing over and over.

Finding him self in his class room, Shinji automatically knew it was a dream.

"So Shinji what else have you found out about the Morisato sisters?" Toji asked.

"Yeah come on man tells us something!" Kensuke nearly shouted. "I mean I see them hanging out with Asuka and Ayanami all the time. You have to know something."

"Not really…. They have a brother." Shinji replied.

"What is he an older brother or younger?" Toji asked. "Damn it dude give us something!"

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's got nothing…" Kensuke said with a sigh.

Shinji watched as his two friends both looked to the front of the class room then he looked over where the sisters sat. They where talking with Asuka, he wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But something was for sure, and that was they where talking about him. The three girls busted out in a fit of giggling then they all three glanced over at him. Making Shinji blush, they giggled even more.

"…. So anyways I go in to his room to get him up." Asuka said going on with her story. "You know Misato's cooking just sucks, so I go and get Shinji up. Well anyways I didn't want that crap."

"Okay…." Fiona said still not knowing where the red head was going with the story.

"Then what happened?" Anata asked getting in to the story.

"Well his blankets where at the foot of his bed, totally understandable. It was hot the night before, but the pervert had….." Asuka paused and blushed. "… well you know that thing that guys get in the morning? Well he had that!"

"What!" Fiona yelled. "I don't want to hear this!" Fiona then covered her ears.

"You made a… Sorry about the bad pun, but a big deal about that?" Anata asked.

"Well yeah, he lives with two women!" Asuka said back.

"Asuka look I'll let you in on something." Anata said making Asuka and Fiona lean in closer. "I've been dating Kou for about two years now and…." She paused and looked around the room to make sure that no one was listening in on them. "….. Sleeping with him for about a good half a year, and that's something that just can't be helped, it happens."

Asuka let out a gasp. "You two have….."

Anata smiled and nodded.

And so the school day went on like any other school day. The teacher went on about is normal rant about second impact, while the students sent instant messages back and fourth. Shinji sat there staring off in to space. He didn't know how long the message box was on his computer screen, but when he finally noticed it. He was quick to read it.

'Shinji are you still up for learning how to ride a bike today?' the message read.

He then glanced over at Anata who gave a small wave back at him.

'Sure, but wont I be getting in the way at your job?' Shinji typed back.

'Nah, I'm sure that it'd be okay with my boss.'

And again the day went on and lunch came around. And Shinji sat there at his desk picking away at his lunch. Then a shadow loomed over him. Looking up he found that Asuka was standing before him.

"So Shinji how are you feeling after this morning and your pervertedness?" She asked.

"Sorry it's something that's out of my control." Shinji said. "Besides why did you have to come in to my room anyways?"

"Did you want me to suffer through Misato's cooking?" She answered back with a question.

And it was true, Misato's cooking skills where what most could consider a form of child endangerment.

"No…."

"So how are you going to make it up to me?" Asuka asked.

Shinji knew right away how he was going to make things up to Asuka and maybe even get things started in the direction of a normal relationship… Well that is as normal as you can get when you're one of three pilots of a fifty foot tall robot.

"I'm working something out right now." Shinji said. "But I need a couple days to get everything set up."

"A couple days… Alright it'd better be good." Said Asuka then she walked away.

Hours later Shinji had met Anata in front of the school.

"So Shinji you ready?" She asked.

Shinji nodded. "I guess…"

And so Shinji and Anata walked to the shop that the goddess worked at. "So I hear that your father taught you about motorcycles?"

"Yeah he tough me how to take care of them and how to ride them." Anata replied. "But I'm just going to teach you the basics or riding."

Along the way and now Shinji still couldn't believe that he didn't catch on before. But on the way to the shop, He and Anata made stops along the way. One stop was to pet a letter of kittens that where sitting there in the grass with their mother. And to Shinji at the time thought nothing of it, maybe a girl thing. But after looking back on it seemed that Anata Morisato could understand what the kittens where saying…. And maybe the kittens could understand her too. Then they stopped so a group of school children could cross in front of them. She waved at them and they all waved back. Like they trusted and remembered her from some past life. Sure the two sisters that when you first meet them you get the feeling that you can trust them with your vary life, and that feeling only gets stronger as you know them more.

When they got to the shop that Misato takes her car when ever something goes wrong with it, Shinji was shocked to see that the place wasn't as big and fancy as he had thought it was. In matter of fact it was a privately owned place.

"It's pretty quite here…" Anata said to her self. "Uh Shinji there a cooler in the back that has drinks, if you want you can have something to drink. I just need to find out where my boss is at and find some safety gear."

"Okay…" Shinji replied then he went deeper in to the shop. As he did he found photos of what looked like Misato's car being rebuilt. Then there was a photo of a much younger Misato. Shinji examined the photo more closely to make sure if it was….

"There you are Shinji." Anata said making the boy jump. "Apparently my boss had to take a quick trip to some scrap yard over seas to make sure he get the parts he looking for, something about the paper work being all screwed up." Anata explained. "He said that I have the day off, but I'm still going to teach you how to ride."

Then Anata noticed the photo that Shinji was looking at. "Oh the photo? I asked about that too, but I really didn't get an answer. I really don't think that it's Miss. Misato though, she's not tall enough."

Hearing that little detail Shinji too a second look at the photo, and it was true; the woman in the photo was a bit shorted then Misato.

"Well anyways safety first… Here go in to the restroom and put these on." Anata said handing Shinji a change of cloths.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Oh those are to make sure that you don't get a nasty case of road rash if you crash." Anata replied.

Once in the restroom, Shinji went about changing in to the strange cloths. But for some reason the colors where just like those of his plug suit, he shrugged it off.

"Lucky guess I guess…." He said to him self.

When he was done he walked out to find Anata waiting for her turn. "Alright Shinji it looks go on you." She said with a thumbs up.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I'd even venture to say that you might have been met to ware race gear…. Okay well give me a moment and I'll be ready." Anata said. "Now don't go peeking on me." She added with a smile then she disappeared in to the restroom.

As he waited Shinji took the chance to look around some more, and soon he found three motorcycles parked in the vary back. One was for sure a sports motorcycle but it looked like it was a work in progress and was missing its engine. The other two where dirt bikes from what he could tell.

"Oh I see that you found them already." Anata said again making the boy jump. But it went unnoticed by Anata. "The Ducati is waiting for her rebuilt engine, but the two Hondas where easy to fix and are ready for action."

"You fixed them on your own?" Shinji asked.

Anata nodded. "I learned all I know from my dad."

"I wish that I had that type of relationship with my father…." Shinji whispered to him self.

Hearing that from Shinji, Anata instantly picked up the sudden wave of sadness from Shinji. She smiled and looked at the boy to offer some type of comfort. "Look Shinji no matter what your father may do or say, I bet he really wants nothing but the best for you and he loves you vary much."

"I know….."

Anata still got the feeling that her words didn't help all that much and quickly went to change that subject. "Well anyways let's get on to teaching you so you can impress Asuka…. First we have the speed controls here on the right handle. You simply move it back to speed up and to slow down you let it go back to where it was while using the brake and this is the break, here is the clutch, and down here was have the shifter….."

After a good fifteen minute to a half hour of instruction, Anata felt that Shinji knew enough to at the vary least be able to ride around in the back in circles.

"Okay Shinji why don't you help me push this thing in to the back ally." Anata said as she grabbed one side of the bike.

"Sure." Shinji said and he grabbed the other side.

Once out side, Anata turned to Shinji and handed him a helmet. "Okay Shinji you are going to ride in a circle a couple times until you become comfortable enough then you're moving on to figure eights."

Shinji nodded then he got on to the bike and started it… With a little help from Anata. Then he took off driving in a tight circle like he was told.

Controlling the motorcycle was much harder then what Shinji had first thought. It took him a while to keep balance but after his first ten circles and several close calls he was finally getting a hang of it.

'_Man I thought piloting Eva was hard…'_ Shinji thought to him self.

As Anata watched Shinji make his circles, the phone started to ring. So she reached around the corner of the door frame to pick up the cordless that was hanging there. "Hello, Tokyo-3's best damn body shop. This is Anata Morisato, how may I help you?"

"So how's the teaching job going?" Kou Asked from the other end of the phone.

"Kou! I thought you where were closing to day?" Anata said cheerfully.

"Well I was able to get out early." He replied. "So how is he doing?"

"Well he looks like he's mastered the complexities of driving in circles." Anata replied. "And just about to move on to figure eights."

"Well you are a good teacher; you should look in to training to be a teacher in the Heavens when we get back." Kou said.

"You're doing great Shinji keep it up!" Anata cheered. "No I really don't want to teach in the heavens but maybe oh earth… Yeah help young gods and goddesses get their Earth license."

Anata then watched as Shinji moved on to circles to figure eights. "He's doing figure eights now…"

"See you are a good teacher." Kou added.

"Well I don't think that it's just me behind this, I think that he really wants to impress Asuka so he's trying really hard." Anata stated.

"Well love can make a man break the bounds of his own limits." Kou said. "So when should I have dinner ready?"

"I don't know… Shoot for six, maybe six thirty." Anata replied.

"It will be ready for you when you get home." Kou said. "Talk to you later love you."

"Love you too Kou." Anata replied then hung up.

Hanging up the phone Anata looked back at Shinji and waved him to stop.

Stopping Shinji looked over at his 'teacher'. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked over the engine.

"No you did great, now I want you to drive back and forth to the ends of the ally, practicing how to Shift up and down. You have any questions?" Anata asked.

Shinji shook his head.

"Alright have at it."

Anata watched and waited for Shinji to stall the bike and sure enough it happened. But Shinji started the bike right back up and went at it again and again.

'_I want to have Asuka see me…' _Shinji thought as he fought with the bike.

It was about an hour later when Anata finally stopped Shinji. "Okay Shinji you think you have it down?"

"I think so." He replied.

"Good because we're taking the bikes out one the open streets." Anata replied.

"On the streets? But I'm not old enough." Shinji pointed out. "We can get in to some really big trouble."

"True but there are girls out there that like guys that take risks." Anata said. "And something tells me that Asuka is one of those girls."

She had him there. "Okay…."

"Good… Now let me get the other bike and I'll fallow behind you." Anata said as she went back in side.

Moments later she returned with the other dirt bike and a helmet for her self. Shinji watched as she got on to her bike and started it up. Anata nodded to him and he started his bike up and he was off with Anata fallowing him.

As they drove through the city, Shinji found that it was easier then he had first thought. The only thing was he really had to watch out for other drivers. But besides that everything was going really good. And with Shinji's confidence he started to go a little bit faster and faster. Anata fallowed as he drove out of the city and out to the same road that Misato took him to watch the city sky like grow from the ground.

Having had needed some place to stop for a break anyways Shinji stopped at that vary spot he and Misato stopped at.

"This is some view Shinji how did you know about it?" Anata asked.

"Misato showed this place to me." He replied. "I like the view…. It helps me forget about that pain that takes place in that city."

"You hate this place don't you?"

Shinji nodded.

"Don't Shinji… Believe it or not but everyone that lives in this city in front of us looks to you Asuka and Rei to keep it safe. You three are heroes." Anata said.

"I know that…." He said. "But how come I don't feel like one?"

"Shinji you know you're a hero in your mind, but you truly don't believe it in you heart." Anata stated. "Once you know that in your heart you'll feel much better about what you do."

"I once read that to truly break one's bounds they must break that bound to they're mind." Shinji thought out loud.

"Losing our minds will never have any good out come…." Anata whispered as she clinched down on the guard rail remembering her past battles with Natsuki. "…. No good will come of it."

"What?" Shinji asked thinking that she said something.

"What it was nothing just thinking to my self." Anata replied. "It's getting late we should get these things back to the shop."

The drive back down the mountain was going well, Shinji was felling that he could control the bike with no problems at all. But that was until he was taking a sharp turn and hit a patch of sand that was in the middle of the road. Feeling his bike slide, he looked up just in time to see the guard rail.

Behind him Anata only had a heart beat to react, closing her eyes she formed a force bubble around Shinji taking him off the bike just before it slammed in to the guard rail. Anata stopped her bike in a skid just short of Shinji then fell over on her side trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it that was close… I need to get that fixed…. SHINJI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Anata asked from the ground catching her breath.

Shinji didn't know what to think at first. One moment he was on the bike sliding to the guard rail then the next he was floating just inches from the ground. Things weren't making much since to him right now.

"What just happened?" Shinji asked him self then he turned around. "What happened?"

"Looks like you noticed… " Anata said still a bit out of breath. "Give me a moment."

Shinji stood there in the middle of the street waiting for a response.

"Well Asuka and Rei already know…." Anata said.

"Know what?" he asked again.

"Fiona and I are goddesses, Raziel and Kou are gods." Anata replied. "Somehow we where pulled from our own universe in to this one. And we're trying to get back home. And before you ask. No we are not those angle things you three fight."

"So you saved me from crashing?" Shinji asked.

Anata nodded. "Yeah but now I'm really weak… Shinji can you help me over to the side of the road?"

Shinji helped the goddess over to the bus stop that was on the side of the road. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Since I'm half goddess and half mortal I have a limit to the amount to power I can use here in this universe. Back home I have a set of reactors in the heavens that keep me from getting this weak when I use low level magic. But here the connection isn't that good." Anata explained.

"Like the single strength to a cell phone?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah something like that." Anata replied.

There in the bus stop Shinji looked over and found a vending machine. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure…."

Returning with something to drink the two just sat there at the bus stop. Shinji's bike still lying under the guard rail and Anata's standing there in the middle of the street. "Good thing this road isn't used that mush." Shinji said. To break the silence. "Sorry about the bike."

"Its okay we all have our crashes…." Anata said. "Like in life we all crash but we have to get right back up to keep on going."

Waking back up in his room, Shinji looked over at the alarm clock. It was only three thirty. Rolling over on his side to look away from the burning red lights of the alarm clock.

'_She is a friend and I will not let this bother me. Like how Toji and Kensuke don't just see me as an Eva pilot, I will not just see Anata, Fiona, Raziel and Kou as gods and goddesses. But friends.'_

Then with that thought Shinji went back to sleep, then in the morning again there will be school, and another lesson on how to ride a motorcycle. The day will go on like any other.

But else where, deep in NERV. Gendo Ikari in front of a girl that looked just like Asuka but with black hair.

"Do you know where you are at?" Commander Ikari asked.

The girl shook her head no.

"You are at the strong hold of humanity, this is NERV headquarters." Gendo answered. "What is your name?"

The girl thought for a moment then her eyes flashed a faded red, unnoticed by Gendo. "Natsuki… "

"What is your reason for being in this world?" Gendo asked.

"To bring about it's end….. This is not my normal body…. What happened to my normal body and why do I have a body of another?"

"You have the body of the second child, we at this time do not know why….. Doctor, please make sure that Natsuki here has a full medical work up, cloths and quarters here at NERV."

Ritsuko shook her head. "Yes sir."

"And Doctor Akagi, Natsuki is to remain top secret." Gendo added then he left the room.

"Yes sir… Come on Natsuki." Ritsuko said as she placed a towel over Natsuki. "Let's see if I can find you some cloths."

Then Ritsuko lead Natsuki out of the lab….

T.B.C.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclsimer: Umm… Okay I've done this a lot… not just a lot but a LOT. So I'm going to skip the legal lingo and go on to the story.

Chapter 17

Thursday night…

Sitting there in his room, Shinji Ikari is about to do something that will dictate how his vary life will turn out. His future now rest in the balance of one half sober women…. Misato Katsuragi. A weeks worth of training and close instruction. Everything came and counted on this…

'_Okay, Shinji here you go. Just talk to Misato just like you've practiced with Anata and Fiona. And nothing can go wrong…I hope.' _Shinji gulped and forced him self from his bed. Shinji made his way to the door, Opening it he could hear Misato talking to PenPen. _'I wonder if that bird can even understand her.' _Shinji thought to himself.

"Hay M-Misato can I please ask you a question?" Shinji asked as he peeked from around the door that lead in to the living room.

"Sure Shinji, but you should know you just asked one." Misato pointed out.

Shinji stood there and blinked. "Okay I'm going to ask you and other one."

"Okay shoot." Misato said then she took a swig of her caned happiness.

Shinji took a deep breath. _'Just ask her!'_ Shinji screamed mentally. "I cant go to school tomorrow." He finally said, and said quickly enough that that the druken major wouldn't catch the request. Shinji couldn't be that lucky.

"What skip out on school!" Misato asked back. "What for?"

And So Shinji Ikari spoke all that he was told to get him out of school for the day. He told her the truth…

Elsewhere at the residence of the local gods and goddesses…

"You are what?" Kou asked from the kitchen. Then he handed a plate to Raziel for him to dry.

"It seems to me she's playing my mom's role." Raziel pointed out with a little laugh.

"Yep that sounds just about right." Anata said from the table. "But I'm not using potions that are bound to blow up in my face. No offence Raziel."

Raziel shook his hands in front of him. "None taken, I know they don't work half the time."

At the SOU universe, Urd Sneezes and looks up from her magazine. _'Must be a past lover thinking about me…' _

"You know…" Kou said. "… What you are doing can be considered as altering the past."

"True, but as far as we know there is no Heaven here in this universe. And Fiona Raziel?" Anata asked. "Do you two know any Sohryu's or Ikari's in your home universe?"

"Nope."

"Don't think so."

Anata looked over at Kou. "See."

"Well I just hope you know what you're doing." Kou said as he handed another dish to Raziel.

"The plan is simple." Anata said. "Shinji meets me at the shop in the morning, there I give him the last bit of what I can teach him. He will then take the Ducati, and proceed to the school where he will wait for Asuka."

"What let me guess you have some 'Romantic' spot picked out in the hills that over look the city, right?" Raziel asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Anata asked.

"I thought that only chinks on TV shows fall for that one?" Raziel asked.

"No there are some of us girls that like that sort of thing." Fiona replied for Anata. "Lyn has done the same thing."

"Alright, Alright…. Chill."

"Anyways…" Anata said. "Just trust me things will work out and before we know it sis, we'll be seeing a vary happy couple in class in about two days."

Fiona shrugged her shoulders. "What ever….." 'wow… she's going overboard on this.'

Back at Misato's apartment, Shinji had finished telling Misato what was going on.

"… I see…." Misato finally said.

Shinji stood there waiting for an answer. Seconds went by. Then…. "C-can I Misato?"

"Sure you can, Shinji I have to say that it's about time." Misato said as she hugged Shinji.

"Okay…. " was the only thing that Shinji could say. "Umm Did I miss something here?"

"Shinji I've known for a long time that you've had a thing for Asuka." Misato said.

"You did?"

"Sure I can see these things you know, sure you can have the day off of school." Misato said happily.

Meanwhile underground at NERV, Gendo was watching the New Child; Natsuki or now classified as Child Zero.

"Sir, Child Zero has been displaying strange powers." Ritsuko informed her commander. "She's able to have super human strength; she can convert matter in to energy, and levitate herself and other things."

The great commander of NERV rubbed his chin in thought. "Doctor, have her get in to the unit 00 simulator. I want to see what she can do in an Evangelion."

"Yes sir…"

Gendo turned around and left the observation room. When he was gone Ritsuko pressed a button next to the window. "Natsuki would you like to go out for a short walk?"

The Asuka look a like turned a grinned an evil grin. "I'd love to Doctor Akagi."

Moments later the door opened and two armed guards walked in. "Natsuki please don't give these two any trouble. I will join you shortly."

"Yes Doctor…."

Ritsuko soon joined the two guards and Natsuki. As they walked the two guards glanced at the girl that looked like the second child and back at each other, making sure that they where not seeing things.

"Doctor Akagi, why is the second child under guard?" One guard asked.

"This is not the second child and what you two have seen here today did not take place." Ritsuko replied.

'_Even though I'm not at full power yet I can still get out of here…' _Natsuki thought, and then she glanced over at the guard to her left. He didn't look like he was paying much attention. And the one on her left was much the same as the other. Noticing the knife that was on the belt of the guard on her left. She took her chance. Turning around she smiled and grabbed the knife, spinning around she jammed it in to the gun barrel to the guard that was on her left then she swung her right arm using her powers and knocking the other guard against the hardened metal bulk head. Turning to make a dash for the exit a heavy metal blast door slammed shut trapping Natsuki and Ritsuko in the same section.

"Open the door Doctor!" Natsuki yelled. "You haven't given me any reason to kill you yet."

"Natsuki if you do not stop the commander will have you killed." Ritsuko said coldly. "Then have you cloned."

Hearing that Natsuki put her ands up, being cloned sounded too much like being recreated. The cycle would keep on going. Even though she wishes for her own death she wasn't just going to throw it away. Then the doors opened and several armed guards came in knocked her to the ground and hand cuffed her. With a set of hand cuffs that seemed to be made from solid metal.

Hours had passed and the local gods and goddesses where bedded down after another long day of school and work. This evening was Fiona's turn for the bed, Raziel took one futon, Anata and Kou took the other. They where both awake, and just looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Anata asked breaking the silence.

"You're asking me that now?" Kou asked back. "I thought that it was your idea."

"I know but I guess I need to hear it from you that it's a good thing to do." Anata said sitting up from the futon.

Kou looked over at his love and smiled. "We have all befriended someone from this universe, and we want to help them. Raziel has befriended Rei, and he's trying to help her come out of that shell that she keeps her self in. Fiona has befriended Asuka and Shinji and you have done the same. I have even befriended Shinji." Kou paused for a moment. "They all three need some form of happiness in their lives, and as Gods and Goddesses that is our job to help them obtain that happiness."

"Thanks Kou that means a lot." Anata said then she kissed Kou and laid back down beside him.

It was quite for a second or two before Kou broke it this time. "What would have happened it I didn't think that it was a good idea?" He asked with a chuckle.

Anata started to giggle. "I would have booted up out on the floor."

The Giggling quickly stopped. And Kou just looked at Anata.

"Really?"

"No, not really." She said. "But I got you."

Friday morning…

Like normal at Misato's apartment, Asuka got up but there was something different this time. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then looked over at the alarm clock.

"God it's six thirty… that's way to early…." Asuka grumbled to her self.

Getting up she stretched and scratched her butt. But still there was something missing. "Something just isn't sitting right with me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Walking out of her room she, rather unknowingly or she simply didn't care. But when she walked past Shinji room the door was wide open and he wasn't there. Entering the kitchen she took in a deep breath, so she can take in Shinji's breakfast. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she really did look forward to having someone make her a breakfast that had the five star tastes. But this time it wasn't there. Opening her eyes she found Misato standing there on the other side of the table.

"Good morning." Misato greeted.

Asuka then took note of the bowl of lucky charms and a carton of milk. "What the hell is this?"

"Breakfast." Misato simply replied.

"BAKA SHINJI!" Asuka screamed. "Make me breakfast!"

"Shinji isn't home." Misato informed. "He left about the time you got up and he isn't going to be at school either."

"How come?" Asuka asked as she sat at the table and started to poke the breakfast with her spoon.

"Top Secret."

Asuka just kept on poking the breakfast. "I'll get something a school…" she finally said getting up from the table and left the kitchen.

At the Morisato's apartment, the morning routine of getting ready for the day was underhand.

"Come on Fiona I need the bathroom!" Raziel cried from the door. "I've got to go!"

"Raziel a girl takes more time to get ready!" Fiona shouted from the other side of the door.

"And I'm next!" Anata yelled.

"What!" Raziel yelled back and now starting to dance around. "Come on I just need to use the bathroom, before I wet my self!"

Then an idea came in to Raziel's head. And he bolted out of the small cramped apartment.

"Where's he going?" Anata asked looking over at Kou.

He only shrugged his shoulders.

Tree apartments down, Rei was awaken by some most bothersome pounding at her door. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. She truly is not a morning person, but no one knew that. She then let out a small yawn as she stretched. Then not caring that she had on only a large button up shirt and her hair a mess, she walked to the door.

"Yes?" She answered the door as she opened it.

Raziel stood there and for a moment he forgot completely about having to use the bathroom.

"Yes…" Rei asked again.

"What?" Raziel shook his head. "Yes that's right! Rei I really need to use the bathroom, and Fiona and Anata are taking their sweet time."

Rei then took a step to the side, Raziel then quickly went inside and right to the bathroom. Then maybe it was the fact that she was half a sleep or she didn't care. Rei then grabbed a towel and walked in to the bathroom just as Raziel started to go.

Raziel froze in place as he heard the door open up and Rei walked in. glancing out the corner of his eyes, Raziel watched as the blue haired walked behind him right to the shower and turned on the water. Quickly finishing what he was there for, Raziel made it a point to slip out of the girl's bathroom unnoticed.

Back at the apartment, Kou watched as Raziel rushed back in to the apartment and slam the door shut behind him.

"Raziel?" Kou asked. "Is everything alright?"

"What?" Raziel asked back still shocked by everything.

"I had asked if everything was alright." Kou replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…. Everything is fine….." Raziel replied.

"Okay…." Kou said sound really unsure that everything was alright. "I have some left over breakfast, would you please see if Miss. Rei would like some of it?"

"Rei… uh yeah I've seen her." Raziel said.

"We all know her, Raziel please go and tell her that there is some breakfast over here and that she's welcome to join us." Kou said.

Raziel walked back out of the apartment and slowly walked to Rei's. "Man what I'm I going to do…. I don't think I can do this not turn beat red." Raziel said to him self then he looked up and found him self at the door of her Apartment.

In side Rei as just gotten out of the shower, she had ended it early when again she found that the hot water was out. Hearing someone knock on the door she went back and answered it, but this time awake and aware.

"Yes?" Rei said as she opened the door.

"Uh… Good morning…. Kou wanted to know if you… er… that is would you like to come over for breakfast?" Raziel finally managed to say.

"I will be there shortly, I must finish getting ready for school." Rei said.

Raziel stood there in amazement. It was like she didn't even remember walking into the bathroom and getting in to the shower while he was in there.

"O-Okay I'll tell Kou." Raziel then he quickly left the girls apartment.

Setting the small table, Kou heard Raziel come back in the apartment. "Will she be joining us?"

"Yeah….. She'll be here, is the bathroom free?" Raziel asked as he looked around then he saw that Fiona and Anata where sitting there waiting for breakfast. "Okay never mind."

"Raziel I don't think there is anymore hot water, you might want to wait for a while." Fiona informed her brother.

"That's okay I need a cold shower……"

Seconds after Raziel had vanished in to the bathroom, there was a knock at their door. Opening it Kou found Rei there. "Well good morning Miss. Rei, please come in."

"Good morning Rei." Fiona cheerfully greeted.

"Morning." Anata said.

Rei took a seat at the small table.

"Did Raziel seem alright to you Rei when he came over to your place to use the bathroom?" Kou asked trying to find out what was wrong with his friend.

"He was at my apartment before he invited me over?" Rei asked, more then a little lost.

"Yeah, he was about to wet him self." Fiona added in hopes of jumpstarting their friend's memory.

Rei just sat there with a blank look.

"Rei are you alright?" Anata asked.

Rei only shook her head. Then the two sisters looked at each other she they both shrugged their shoulders.

Minutes later Raziel came back out of the shower after vary quick shower. He came out looking for a clean shirt. "Say Fiona, Have you seen my…… " He froze when he walked out and noticed Rei sitting there. "Er…. Never mind." He said then turned around.

Everyone at the table looked at each other, then back at the door as they saw a dim blue light shine from under the door. Then he stepped back out. "Good morning everyone." he greeted.

"That was quick, did you take care of your self." Anata said not passing up a chance to pick on Raziel.

Fiona then quickly picked up on the teasing and joined in. "Wow Raziel that was fast….. Most girls want stuff like that to last."

Then Fiona and Anata looked at each other and busted in to laughter. All while Raziel just stood there glaring at his two siblings. "I hate you both." He said then he sat down at the table.

Rei then looked over at Raziel with a questioning look. "What where they talking about?"

Raziel looked up at his two sisters then back at Rei. "You don't want to know."

"Well I need to get to work." Anata said as she got up from the table. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll take notes for you." Fiona called as she watched her sister walk in to the bathroom and vanish through the mirror.

Across town, Shinji was walking to the bike shop where he was to meet Anata for his last bit of instruction. Arriving at the shop he found that there was no one there.

"I guess she's not here yet." Shinji said to himself as he leaned against the side of the building. "I sure hope that she gets here soon. I really don't want to get picked up by the police for not being at school."

He then heard the door being unlocked from the inside, turning around he saw Anata at the door.

"How did you get in with out me seeing?" Shinji asked.

"The Mirror."

"The Mirror?" Shinji asked back. "I don't get it."

"We goddesses and gods have a mode of teleportation. Fiona and mine is the mirror, Raziel and Kou's is a TV screen."

"Really? What's it like?" Asked Shinji.

Anata locked the door behind them and thought about it. "It's hard to explain, it's something you really need to see your self…. Anyways, did you get then things I wanted you to bring?"

Shinji held up a backpack. "Yeah I picked up a change of cloths for Asuka, But why?"

"Shinji think about it. What is she going to have on when you pick her up at school?" Anata asked.

"Her school uniform." Shinji replied. Then it hit him. "I see…"

"And I've got something for you two." Anata said then she went behind the desk. Then she pulled out two boxes. "They came in last night."

"What is it?" Shinji asked looking at the box.

"Well open it."

Opening the box, Shinji pulled out at black helmet with what looked to be some fan art of Unit 01's head painted on the sides. "I don't know what to say."

"Well check out Asuka's."

opening the box, Shinji found and other helmet, but this one was red with much the same art work on the side but only of Unit 02. "Asuka will love this."

"Shinji can I ask you a favor?" Anata asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"Well I want to make sure that the Ducati is in good working order before you take it out so I want to give it a good test drive, but I also need to finish restocking the place." Anata said pointing at a box of parts. "So I was wondering if you can please help me out with restocking the place?"

"Sure I'll be glad to help, I mean you are helping me so much it's the least I can do." Shinji said smiling. "What do I need to do?"

"All you have to do is match up the numbers." Anata said pointing to the numbers on the side of the parts box. "This means a lot Shinji."

Grabbing her jacket and a helmet, Anata went over to the Ducati and started to push it to the door.

"Here let me give you a hand." Shinji said as he walked over to the other side of the bike and started to push it.

Once outside, Anata put the helmet on and started the bike making Shinji jump at the sound.

"Stand back I'm going to run the hell out of this thing!" Anata yelled as she climbed on to the bike. Revving the engine a couple times, Shinji made sure that he was well out of the way.

"Here are the keys, we don't open for an other half hour. I should be back before then." Anata said as she dropped the keys in to Shinji's hands.

Putting the super bike in to gear, Anata did a burn out making the bike turn around then she speeded off at such a high rate of speed the front end of the bike lifted up off the ground.

Just down the street Misato was driving Asuka to school. Much to the protest of Asuka.

"Look Misato I can walk." Asuka rebutted again.

"Look it's not often I'm home or even awake to do this for you. Now just sit there and shut up and like it." Misato said back as she pulled up to a stop light.

The vary same stop light Anata had pulled up too as well.

"He didn't even make lunch…" Asuka thought out loud.

"Here." Misato said producing a brown paper bag.

"What is it?" asked Asuka. She looked at the bag like it was something from an alien world.

"Lunch," Misato replied. "Since Shinji wasn't home to make you one I took it matters in my own hands."

"I'll get something from school."

"Come on Asuka it's going to be yummy to the max." Misato rebutted and moved the bag closer to Asuka.

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, the red head took the bag and looked back out the car window, that's when she noticed the motorcycle beside the car. _'Nice bike'_ She thought.

Then the light turned green and the bike sped off.

"Must have been in a hurry…" Asuka thought to her self out loud.

"Come on take the bag lunch!" Misato whined. "I worked really hard on it."

"I'll get something at school."

Down the street Anata speeded away. "Man that was close, I hope she didn't notice me…." Anata said to her self. "Okay a couple of laps around the block and bring it back."

In the shop Shinji did his best to put things away from Anata, but he had no idea what he was doing. He looked at the part number then at the place where that part number was at the at the part that was there on the shelf. Nothing matched.

"Retail makes no since to me…" Shinji said to himself.

Hearing the bike heading to the street, Shinji went to the window to get a good look at what he was getting him self in to. Then the bike sped by vary fast.

"What the hell am I getting my self in to?" Shinji asked him self.

Then Shinji heard the bike turn around and drive back to the shop. He watched Anata park it and walk to the door.

"So is it running alright?" Shinji asked as he opened the door for his friend.

"Sure is, she's running great." Anata replied. "Now we wait."

For Asuka the day went like any other, but with no Shinji. This bothered her, all through out class she would look over at his desk forgetting that he wasn't there but she would find that Shinji was gone. That would remind her.

'_Oh yeah… The idiot's not here. I wonder where he might have gone to, there isn't anything going on at NERV to day. Maybe the whimp ran away again…no Misato would have told me and section 2 would be all over the place looking for him.' _ Asuka at that lest thought shook her head _'Why do I even care? It's not like I like him or anything!_ A lie to her self. _'Who am I kidding? I have it bad…Okay starting to day I'll leave hints for him to figure it out and I'll play hard to get. Yes that it, I'll make him work for it! But I still can't let others find out about this… a personal relationship is that, personal.'_ A smile creped across Asuka's face as she formulated her plan, then she noticed a message on her computer screen.

Fiona: you miss him don't you?

Asuka looked over her shoulder to see Fiona waving back at her then she pointed at the computer in front of her.

Fiona: Don't you?

Asuka: what makes you think that?

Fiona: Well you know those Goddess powers; well we can see those sorts of things too.

Asuka turned beat red.

Fiona: And I can since that your blushing too. Yeah you have it bad for Shinji don't you?

Asuka: you sure act like you know a lot.

Fiona: not true, I don't know how much you like him.

Asuka sat at her desk trying to control the twitch she started to develop.

Fiona: Don't worry; things will work out in the end.

Asuka just stared at her computer screen, and then she slowly looked back at Fiona, who was smiling back at her and gave her a wave.

'_I don't get it. Dose she and her sister always smile? Or is it just one of 'those' goddess things?' _Asuka thought to her self.

Later on when lunch came around, Fiona found Asuka looking at the school lunch menu. And not looking to happy about it.

"Didn't Shinji make you a lunch like he always dose?" Fiona asked, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"No… He didn't." Asuka spat making Fiona jump.

"Oh… Okay well Kou forgot that Anata wasn't going to be here either and made too much lunch you can have some of mine if you'd like." Fiona said offering her the box lunch.

"Thanks."

Taking a cookie that was in the box Asuka then remembered something that the sisters told her about the goddess rules. _'They can't lie because of a law their grandfather made…' _ A smile creped across Asuka's face. _'I know just how to get to the bottom of this.'_

"Fiona, dear. Can I ask you something?" Asuka asked. "Just what is it that Shinji is planning; I mean you have to know something right?"

Fiona froze, she knew what the red head was about to do. "Huh…. Umm that is… ha ha… I know that Anata is helping him with something."

"With what?" Asuka asked in a lone tone.

"Please…. Don't make me. I promised I wouldn't say….."

"Okay never mind." Asuka said. _'Now I know Shinji is up to something…'_

Three hours later…

"Okay Shinji you know the drill." Anata said as she handed Shinji his helmet.

"Right."

"What's your goal today?" Anata asked in a commanding voice.

"Winning Asuka's heart."

"Good, now remember since you have no license and you're underage keep the bike under the speed limit."

"Right… But what if I do get pulled over?" Shinji asked.

"Then…" Anata said then she stopped her self and thought about it. "… One second."

Anata then ran back in side, Shinji stood there besides the bike waiting. About a seconds or two later Anata came back in and handed a business card to Shinji. "Okay, if you do get pulled over tell the cop that you're helping me out with this bike and your working out the kinks out of it."

Shinji took the card and looked at it then back at Anata. "Isn't that lying?"

"Binding the truth, Shinji it's binding the truth." Anata replied with a matter of fact tone.

"Okay…."

"Okay, now get going school lets out in about in about an hour that gives you plenty of time to get there."

About an hour later…

Walking out of the school, Asuka looked around half expecting Misato to be there waiting for her, but her car was no where to be seen.

"Funny I almost thought that she'll be here… Oh well I'll just walk home." Asuka as she shrugged her shoulders. Then she heard it. The sound of a motorcycle coming down the road.

Turning to where it was coming from Asuka watched as she saw the bike drive past her then it pulled a u turn and park there on the side of the street.

'_That's the same bike I saw this morning.' _She thought to her self.

She watched as the driver climbed off the bike and nearly knocked it over. The driver fought with the machine then when he was finally able to get it back up right placed the kick stand down and started to walk to Asuka.

Just then Toji and Kensuke walked out of the school.

"Who's that?" Toji asked.

Then Fiona walked out and saw what was going on. "Come on you guys give them some time."

"What? You know who it is?" Kensuke asked.

Fiona only smiled.

Asuka stood there as the driver walked closer to her, then she watched as he raised the visor to his helmet, she knew right away who it was.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

Then the driver removed his helmet. Making Toji and Kensuke gasp. "Ikari!" they shouted in unison.

"Shhh!" Fiona held them both back.

"So Shinji this is why you skipped out of school?" Asuka asked. "Tell me who's driving it remote control?"

Shinji shook his head. "I drove it all by my self. Anata Morisato was been teaching me all week."

Just then Anata walked up behind Fiona. "So what'd I miss?"

Fiona turned to see her sister. "He just took off his helmet, they're talking now."

"Uhh, where did you come from?" Toji asked.

"I… uh came in from the…." Anata looked an answer beside the bathroom mirror. But was saved by her sister.

"Shhh you guys."

"So why did you show up on that thing anyways?" Asuka asked.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Well I thought that since it's a nice afternoon, you might want to go for a nice drive with me."

"And just what makes you think that I'm going to put my life in your hands?" Asuka asked with her hands now resting on her hips.

"You want to know if I can really driver this." Shinji replied.

'_Okay he's got me.'_ Asuka thought. "Okay then…."

"Really? Here you might want to go and change." Shinji said handing her the back pack.

"What's this?"

"A change of cloths. Anata said that I'd be a good idea." Shinji replied quickly so not to give her a chance to think something else.

Taking the back pack she knew right away that there was something else in there. She looked at Shinji with a questioning look.

"Oh there is also a gift from Anata in there too." Shinji answered.

"Okay I'll be right back." Asuka said as the turned back to the school to change. When Shinji was left alone Toji and Kensuke ran to their friend.

"Just where the hell did you get that!" Toji yelled.

"I'm barrowing it from a friend." replied Shinji.

"Is this why you where gone?" Asked Kensuke.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah Morisato helped me… I thought I saw her over there with you guys… I thought I saw both of them…."

Toji and Kensuke both turned around to where the sisters where both at. But there was no one there.

"They where just there a moment ago." Kensuke said readjusting his glasses.

In a tree just a couple of feet away, Fiona and Anata watched in their mini forms. The two of them watched as Shinji talked to his friends waiting from Asuka.

"So you think that this is all going to work out sis?" Fiona asked.

"Are you kidding, she's hooked." Anata replied. "And just think that this is my first time hooking people up, and it's going to work. I've got to tell this to Aunt Urd when I get back."

Just then Asuka came back out of the school wearing a pare of cargo pocket shorts, a gray shirt and with a blue button up shirt.

"I've got to hand it to ya Shinji you've got good taste." Asuka said as he put the back pack on. Then she looked at the helmet that Anata had gotten her. "And remind me to thank Anata for this."

"Are you ready?" Shinji asked.

Asuka nodded and put the helmet on. Shinji then climbed on the bike then Asuka climbed on the back and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. "Now don't get me killed." She said to his through the helmet.

"Don't worry I had a vary good teacher." Shinji said as he glanced back.

back at the tree Fiona and Anata watched the couple drive off leaving a vary confused Toji and Kensuke standing there on the side of the road. "Sis you wanna watch them?" Asked Anata.

"You know where they're going?" Fiona asked looking back over her shoulder.

"Of course I do, I came up with the plan after all."

Asuka was amazed that Shinji, Baka Shinji could driver something like this motorcycle, he drove through traffic with no problem, shifted and down shifted with no problem and even was easy on the speed so she didn't have to worry about losing her grip. She watched as they drove out of the city on to a road that over looked the city of Tokyo-3. it was at least a half hour drive to get out of the city and to the hills around the city, then she saw a shoulder where cars can pull over, Shinji pulled over there, and shut off the bike.

"Okay I'm amazed." Asuka said as she got off the bike. Then she removed her. "I really do like the art work of my Eva, where did she get it?"

Shinji then climbed off the bike and took his helmet off. "I don't know, she didn't say."

Asuka then looked out at the view of the city. "So this is what you wanted to show me?"

Shinji looked at his watch. "Umm give it about a minute more…."

And so they waited, but they didn't know that Fiona and Anata where watching from a tree that was right above Shinji and Asuka still in their mini forms.

Then it started to happen, the buildings started to grow out of the ground, Asuka's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow…."

When the buildings where done coming out of the ground, the sun was setting behind them.

"When I first came here, Misato showed this spot to me and I thought that you'll like to see this happen." Shinji said as she stood there beside Asuka at the railing.

"Shinji I don't know what to say….. The view it's….."

Taking off the blue button up shirt, Asuka tied it around her waist. And the two sat there on the hill side.

"So the whole week you've been working on this?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah I didn't want to do a half ass job." Replied Shinji.

"I think you did over kill on this."

Shinji turned to Asuka to find that she was already looking at him. "R-Really?"

Asuka shook her head.

Up in the tree Fiona and Anata watched as the couple inched closer. The sisters leaned closer over the edge.

"Oh my god…." Fiona whispered.

Then the sisters felt more weight put on the small twig of a branch they where on. Anata and Fiona turned to see who it was.

"Kou I thought you had work?" Fiona asked before Anata could.

"I got off early, so how are things working out?" He asked as he leaded over the edge looking down at Shinji and Asuka.

They inch closer, the god and goddesses lean more over the edge for a closer look.

"I was going to play hard to get… but I think you worked hard to get to this point." Asuka said, she then inched closer.

"You think so?" Shinji asked, and then he too inched closer.

In the tree, they leaded more over the edge, then the three felt more weight on the small branch. Turning to see who it was they found Raziel there in a mini form. "Got off of work early too?" Kou asked.

"Yeah, so how's the happy couple?" Raziel asked as he too leaded over the edge for a better look.

Shinji and Asuka inch even closer.

The gods and goddesses lean even more on the small branch.

"Come on Shinji be a man!" Anata cried.

"I believe in you Shinji…." Fiona added.

"Go Shinji….." Raziel said.

"You can do it!" Kou added on to what Raziel said.

As the four watched the couple, it hit Fiona. The branch…. "Wait the branch; it can't hold all of us…."

Snap….. Crack…… break……

AAAHHHHH!

On the ground both Shinji and Asuka froze at the sight of inch and a half version of their heavenly friends. Then the disappointment of the ruined moment set in, both of their right eyes lids started to twitch.

"Uh…. Hi guys…. Great weather eh…." Raziel said with a nervous laugh.

Fiona, Kou and Anata just laughed nervously.

"What the hell?" said Asuka? "What happened to you guys?"

The gods and goddess hopped off of their friends laps. "We can shrink our self's." Raziel replied simply.

"Okay we can see that, but why where you guys fallowing us?" Shinji asked. As he watched a puff of smoke and his friends turned back to their normal size.

Asuka asked the question again. "Again why where you guys fallowing us?"

"Well it's sort of a goddess thing." Anata replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"No I think it's something we picked up from our mothers." Raziel corrected.

"Yeah I think he's right sis." Fiona said looking at Anata.

"Yeah me too, sorry guys bad habit we picked up from out parents." Anata apologized.

Asuka then stood up and untied the button up shirt she had around her. "Come on Shinji."

"Right… Umm Anata what do you want me to do with the motorcycle?" Shinji asked as he got up from the ground.

"Drive it to your place I'll just stop by later on to pick it up." She replied.

Mean while at NERV headquarters, Gendo Ikari walked in to the observation deck over looking the Eva simulator. Ritsuko stood there writing notes down on a clip board.

"How is our new Pilot doing?" Gendo asked.

"The simulator reads that she has arm damage, when it happened I had expected that she'll scream out. But there was nothing." Ritsuko reported.

"I see."

"She sits right now with nineteen kills." Ritsuko added.

"Vary good, end the simulator. Then see to that she gets medical treatment. She will join the pilots in battle in one week." Gendo said as he walked away.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko said, and then she pressed a button by the window. "Natsuki that will be enough for today."

In side the sim room, the system shut down. And Natsuki took in a deep breath. "Yes doctor…." _'Sister I know you're here… we will meet soon.'_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of AMG or NGE. So please so don't hurt me for this.

**Chapter 18: Shadows Rise**

Sitting in the holding cell that's become her room, Natsuki readies her self for her time to awaken fully. Two weeks of being poked and prodded, scanned, tested on has finally come to this. Her chance to escape.

"Shadows of this world rise come forth, and clime this realm as your own." Natsuki chants, "Rise.. Grow on the hate of this world; grow off the despair, the pain and loneness."

Across town The Morisato sisters sat in their boring class, sure there was the entinment of watching Asuka and Shinji but the couple needed their time. Thing's simply wasn't going to happen over night, but that spark that was there before was a full grown flame. Asuka sat behind Shinji and that wasn't the strange thing that was bothering the others in the class, it was the fact that they weren't fighting.

"Pissst… Hay Morisato?" Toji whispered to Fiona. "What's the deal with those two?"

Fiona looked over at the clueless jock. "They found each other." She whispered back.

"Found each other….." He said back to him self. "I don't get it."

Fiona giggled, and then she glanced over at Anata. All morning Fiona thought that there was something on her sister's mind but couldn't place it she seemed distant, withdrawn, not all there.

'_Lunch is coming up here soon I'll just need to ask her straight up what's wrong.' _Fiona thought to her self.

Sitting at her desk, Anata looked in the direction of every little sound she heard. She looked out the window. _'Something's not right… it's like some things bad going to happen.'_

Elsewhere, the mountains that out lined the city of Tokyo three, the shadows started to bubble and come to life a hand, about the same size of an Evangelions hand raises from the shadows and reaches for the sky.

**IT STARTS…**

"So Shinji what did you make today for lunch?" Asuka asked as she took her seat in front of Shinji after getting their lunches from the lockers.

"Well you're just going have to open it." Shinji answered as he opened his own box lunch.

"Open it… Shinji I hope for your sake that it's something not Japanese…." Opening the box Asuka shut up vary quickly. Her lunch was simple, ham and cheese sandwich a can of soda, and a bag of chips. "Normal lunch….."

"You're welcome." Shinji said just before he was about to take a drink.

Before Asuka could say any more a shadow came over them, looking to see who it was. They had found Rei looking like she was a little out of breath.

"What is it Rei?" Shinji asked.

"The target is growing in mass and energy! It's estimated to reach its full power in fifteen minutes!" Huga yelled over his shoulder to the sub commander.

"I understand, what is the status of the pilots!" Fuyutsuki shouted over the alarms to Maya.

"The Major just called she said she'll have the children in five minutes and have them here in eight!"

Fuyutsuki looked over at Gendo. "That's cutting it close."

"Indeed…." Gendo said. "Let's see what she can really do."

"Ikari, are you sure it's wise to use… her?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"She can sync with an Evangelion that's good enough for me." Gendo stated then he picked up the phone that's kept in side his desk. "Doctor gets her ready…. Use unit 00….. I'll tell her that it's top secret…. Just do it."

In her office Ritsuko looked over at Natsuki. "This is the real thing, you ready?"

Natsuki opened her eyes, letting them flash for a second. "I thirst for it."

Ritsuko sighed. _'This is going to end badly.' _"Okay come on."

Driving like a bat out of hell, Misato tried to do too many things at once. Driving, talking on the phone and trying to keep an eye on traffic and the 'Angle'.

"…. Yeah I'm just about there… okay have a car ready to take us directly to the cage…. Okay, bye." Hanging up her cell phone, Misato looked over at the pilots. "Okay, this is what's going on. The target has not been IDed as an angle yet, but it's looking like it might be one. We have a little over five minutes to get you guys suited up and in your Eva's."

"Misato… I've got a bad feeling about this." Shinji said.

"Me too, something's just not setting right." Asuka added.

"I know this thing's not looking too good. It's already absorbed the missile batteries along the edge of the city, along with several tanks, airplanes and other things." Misato said as she down shifted to take a turn.

"It's not that… it's something else." Shinji said a little unsure.

At the schools shelter, Anata knew that something was wrong, vary wrong. She sat there on the floor with her knees hugged tight to her chest and rocking back and forth.

"Are you alright sis?" Asked Fiona.

"This isn't right. This isn't right. This isn't right…. She can't be here."

Fiona just shook her head. "Who? Who can't be here?" Fiona asked. "You're not making any since."

"Natsuki! She's dead, Died in the Evangelion empresses castle." Anata looked at her sister then grabbed her shoulders. "She can't be here."

"I know I saw the place come down my self. Nothing could survive that." Fiona said insuring her sister.

"There is shadow here too…."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Sure we fought one but that doesn't mean that they are still here."

Anata's eyes darted back and forth, like she was looking for an answer. "I've got to go out side."

"What? No I'm drawling the line now. Shinji, Asuka and Rei can handle this…. No wait Anata!" Getting Fiona followed her sister to the exit to the shelter where they came across Toji.

"Sorry class rep's orders, I can't let anyone out not even to use the bathroom."

Anata didn't even look up. "Let me by…" she said to the jock with a small voice.

"Hay Morisato can you tell your sister that I can't… Come on help me out here." Toji whined.

"Come on sis…."

Fiona was about to take Anata by the shoulders and lead her back to where they where, but Anata had something else on her mind.

"Listen here Toji…" Anata said as she pushed the boy against the wall. "… If you value your life you're going to let me get by here. If not so help me Kemi-sama him self won't be able to help you."

"Anata!" Fiona cried.

"Alright! Alright!" Toji shouted. "Go on, but I'm telling you from experience that it's a bad idea going out there."

Toji's warning went unheard from Anata, But Fiona heard it. "How bad can it get?"

"Bad… just stay way out of the way."

Nodding, Fiona chased after her sister. "Hay Anata wait up!"

Climbing into the entry plug of Unit 00, Natsuki listened to her orders from the commander. "Just like in he simulator, destroy the target. Show no weaknesses."

Feeling the eva's systems link in to her own nervous system, Natsuki nods. "Yes commander, there will be nothing left."

"And Natsuki there will be no communitions until the mission is complete and you are back in the cage." Gendo said over the radio.

"Yes sir…." She answered then she shut off the radio. _'If the great commander Ikari wants a show, I shall give him own…' _Natsuki thought to her self as she waited for the LCL to flood the entry plug. Closing her eyes as the plug filled with the liquid oxygen; when it covered her head she took in a deep breath and opened her eyes back up. _'Now sister see what I can truly do with power such as this.'_

"Activation of Evangelion unit 00 complete!" Ritsuko announced over at PA system. "Sync ratio is leveling off at sixty four point eight five percent."

"Vary well. Launch Evangelion unit 00!" Commander Ikari ordered.

Up on the surface, Fiona and Anata landed on the highest point they could find in the city to watch the fight.

"It should be coming over that ridge any minute…." Anata said pointing out at the far east end of the city.

Then sure enough a blackened monster started to climb over the ridge. No detail could be made out of the beast, but the things it took in to itself where clearly identifiable. The building missile batteries stuck out of its chest, the wings of the planes stuck out of its back making something that looked like a back bone.

Hearing the sound of the launch elevator opening up not to far away, Anata and Fiona looked to see who of their friends where going to meet the monster first.

"Look…" Fiona said pointing at the Evangelion. "…I think that one is Rei's." then Fiona took a closer look at it. "…. No wait, I feel it… Evil."

"Natsuki…"

Back in NERV command, Aoba turned to Commander Ikari. "Sir! Eva unit 00 has reached the surface, and the Major has just entered the compound."

"Tell Major Katsuragi, to have the pilots to units 01 and 02 on stand by in their Evangelion, but I want the first child to report to me." Gendo Ikari said.

"Yes sir!"

Parked in the freight elevator Misato listened to the ordered given by the Commander. "Yes I understand… thank you." Hanging up the phone Misato looked over at the children. "Okay… here's the deal; Shinji, Asuka. You two are to suit up and get in to your Eva's and remain on stand by, Rei the commander wants you to report to him."

"But the angle? Who's going to fight it?" Asuka asked. "Are we just going to let it trash the city?"

"Unit 00 is just about to engage the angle." Misato answered.

The three children looked at each other more then a little confused. "Major, then who is piloting unit 00?" Rei asked.

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "Commander deemed that information top secret, I have no idea."

Asuka and Shinji glanced at each other, and then nodded. "You don't know or you really have any idea?" Asuka asked again for Rei. "It is her Eva after all she should have the right to know."

"Trust me you guys if I knew I would tell you." Misato said feeling a little hurt. "We're just about there… You guys know what to do."

At the surface Unit 00, piloted by a creation of pure evil made its way to its target. Even armed with a machine gun and a progressive knife, it raised none of these weapons. Natsuki stopped just short of a mile of the Shadow.

"This thing has five minutes of power with out the cable… All I need is three." Natsuki said to her self. Then a sinister grin came across her face as she imputed the commands to disconnect the cable; letting it drop to the ground. "I don't need these worthless weapons either…"

Natsuki watched as the shadow she created raised its arm and pointed it at her. Then the missiles that where inside the missile battery buildings fired from it's hand. But where stopped by the strange new display of an AT field, instead of the normal orange glow, there was a strange blue glow.

Still up on the power pole, Fiona and Anata watched as all this took place.

"My god it's a force bubble…." Fiona whispered.

Then they watched the Evangelion charge at the monster and the two where locked in combat. Anata stood by and watched. She then noticed something about the style of fighting. It was close and personal. Just like Natsuki would fight.

"We got to stop them…. Both of them." Anta said looking over at her sister.

Getting ready to fly to the heart of the battle, Anata felt Fiona grab her shoulder. "We wait for Raziel and Kou."

Looking back at her sister, Anata didn't like that idea of having to stand by and watch the city get trashed by the vary thing she swore to destroy. "They could be stuck in some shelter… they might not be able to make it."

"Then if that's the case we'll do something if something goes wrong." Fiona said. "And we find out what's going on by Shinji, Asuka and Rei. If anything they will know who the pilot is."

Then the two turned again to watch the battle unfold. Unit 00 still fought the beast with its bare hands. Then it was knocked back.

Inside, Natsuki smiled at the monster she saw on her view screen. "Well my sweet, you've sure put on a good show… but we end this… " Controlling the Eva's right hand to rise, she focused her own energy to form a force bolt; bigger then any created by anyone.

Bring the arm back, unit 00 charged once again to the shadow. Driving the force bolt in to the chest of the best. Then lifting it over her Eva's head, Natsuki threw the shadow in to the side of a near by building, as the shadow tried to get back up Natsuki piloted unit 00 over to where her enemy had landed.

"My friend it's time for you to rejoin the others…" She said as she controlled the hands of the Eva over to the mouth of her the shadow and proceeded to rip the head away from the jaw.

Watching the disgusting sight, Fiona shielded her eyes as Anata watched on in shear fear; wanting to look away but at the same time she watched on as the beast's blood sprayed all over that end of the city. Over buildings, the streets, parked cars.

"Oh Shit…. She's doing that to one of her own…." Anata said then she forced her self to look away.

At NERV everyone watched as the upper half of the monsters head was finally ripped off and Unit 00 held it high in the shy letting out a loud roar before tossing it aside. Gendo stood up from his desk and walked over to the vary edge of the platform he overlooked things in the control room unaware that Rei had just arrived and had seen the closing moments of the horrific battle.

"Commander Ikari you requested my presence?" Rei asked making both the commander and the sub-commander turn around.

'_This should be good.' _Fuyutsuki thought to him self.

"Sir Unit 00 is returning to the cage using recovery point three, three two."

"Vary good!" Gendo yelled over his shoulder, and then he looked back at Rei. "Rei I want you to know that doing this doesn't mean that I have no faith in your piloting abilities."

Rei closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand, but may I ask who was the pilot of unit 00?"

"That information is classified." Replied Gendo then he turned around to look out over the main control room of NERV. "Report to the debriefing room with the second child and the third child."

"Yes sir."

Fuyutsuki waited for Rei to leave the deck they he and the commander was on, then he turned to Ikari. "Couldn't tell her could you Ikari?"

"None of the pilots are to know who the pilot was of this mission." He replied. "See to it that Dr. Akagi escorts her to her quarters…. Have the clean up crews get that mess cleaned up!"

Just finishing up starting up their Eva's systems, Shinji and Asuka got the word that the mission was over and to report for debriefing. Both knew that something was wrong now.

"… Report for debriefing? We didn't do anything." Shinji said to himself unaware that the radio was still on.

"Well if there is a debriefing that means that new pilot is going to be there… and I wanna who they are." Asuka said.

Up on the surface, Fiona opened her eyes after the sounds of the slaughter was over. "Come on sis lets find Kou, then we'll get hold of Shinji and the others."

Nodding, Anata let Fiona guide her back to the ground. Once they where on the ground Fiona took her sister to Kou. _'This isn't good… Anata maybe right and things are about to get really bad.' _

Back at NERV, the three pilots sat in the debriefing room waiting for Misato to tell them what she could about the latest attack.

"… What about you Rei?" Asuka asked. "Aren't you wondering who that pilot was in the slightest?"

Rei shook her head. "No, commander Ikari had said that it was classified."

Asuka sighed, "And you're happy with that? Some one piloted your Eva, doesn't that make you mad? I know if someone piloted mine it would piss me the hell off!"

"Asuka…." Shinji said, his tone telling the redhead that she should stop.

So letting out a huff she sat back down in her seat just as Misato walked in to the room. "Okay you guys go ahead and get changed we're going home."

"WHAT!" Both Shinji and Asuka yelled. "We sat here for nothing?"

"Sorry Asuka, but I've got nothing." Misato replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you guys meet me at my car and we'll just go home. Maybe pick up something to eat along the way?"

Asuka just stormed out of the room. Leaving Shinji, Rei and Misato. "Umm.. Misato can we have some friends over too, I really owe them." Shinji asked.

"Sure Rei can come too." Misato said looking over at the girl.

Shinji laughed nervously. "There's a couple more then just Rei."

Arriving back at the small apartment, Fiona and Anata look for something to eat. Payday hasn't come yet and funds where running thin and so that meant that the fridge was lacking in food.

"Man…. I'm so hungry." Anata whined. "Can you find anything sis?"

"Ho can you even think about eating after seeing that just earlier?" Fiona asked. "I think I just about lost my lunch."

Anata mad a face at her sister. Just then the prepaid cell phone that Kou had gotten, rung.

"Hello Morisato residence…" Fiona greeted. "Really… Yeah one second…. Say Sis it's Shinji he's asking if we can all come over for dinner. Something about repaying….us."

Anata smiled. "Tell him that we'll be welcome to join him for dinner."

"Yeah we'll be there as soon as Raziel and Kou get back home." Fiona answered. "Okay bye…"

About an hour later at NERV, Natsuki looks over at the door to her quarters when she heard the door opening.

"If you wish you may walk around the compound at the lower levels." Gendo said from the door. "I've had the guards and other personal moved to other sections so that will not see you."

"Thank you commander Ikari."

Hearing the door close, Natsuki stands back up and looks at her self in the mirror. Taking a close look at the different body she obtained. _'This may be the body of another, but it will work just fine. Sister soon we will meet again and you and I will end this.' _

Leaving her room, Natsuki knew where she wanted to go. The key to her plans where kept at. Walking through the vast halls of NERV she found that the compound was much bigger the she ad first thought and would need more help then what the main peace of her plan.

At Misato's apartment the party was well underway.

"CHEERS!"

Sitting across from Rei, Raziel still couldn't believe that the girl was still not having any fun. "Say Rei what's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh that's just how wonder girl is." Asuka stated, "Here Shinji lets pick out some music."

Rei looked up over at Raziel. "Sorry, but I do not know how to act…"

"Well come on.. Let's find some good music too." Raziel said, getting up from the table. Then he offered his hand to the girl.

Misato smiled then looked over at Anata and Kou. "So what the story with you two?"

Kou took a drink of his water. "We enjoy more simple pleasures."

Fiona then noticed the strange look Misato gave her sister and Kou and quickly said something. "… Uh it's best that you don't ask."

Anata and Kou blushed.

Meanwhile back at NERV, Natsuki stood in front of Eva unit 00, on the cat walk.

"Rise my friend; bring forth those things that we desire above all…" Natsuki said as she raised her hands above her. "… Fire, death, pain; are our true expressions, what our souls truly seek."

Just then the back to Unit 00 closed shut and started to activate, its arms started to move like it was waking up from its slumber.

"Come! Rise! You are the tool that I will use to bring the Shadow's Realm here!"

Its eyes light up, then the arm move to the catwalk, pushing it to the side like it was nothing.

At the party, Misato was working on her fifth… maybe her sixth beer when she had got the call from NERV HQ. She dropped the phone.

"SHINJI! ASUKA! REI! MY CAR NOW!"

Looking over from the game of twister they where about to play Shinji asked. "What's going on Misato?"

"Just does it, I'll explain along the way back to NERV."

The Gods and Goddesses looked t each other. Something was wrong and they could tell it was something really bad.

"Sorry guys that we got to call this thing short." Asuka said as she rushed about the apartment looking for her plug suit.

"Asuka!" Fiona called out. "If you guys need any help, just wish we where there and we'll get to you guys."

Asuka nodded.

"Come on Asuka!" Misato yelled. "Uh sorry guys mind just staying here? It's as safe as your going to get."

Kou nodded. "We will stay here."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Evangelion or Ah! My Goddess.

**The earth will tremble…**

Speeding back to NERV, Misato explained what was going on back at headquarters.

"That pilot that the commander used earlier today decided to take your unit 02 for a joy ride and there are these intruders through out the whole compound. You guys are to intercept and destroy the intruders and disable unit 02." Misato said as she took a turn at neck breaking speeds. "Rei take unit 00, there is a target that the commander wants you to deal with personally." Misato glanced up in the mirror. "Shinji, Asuka take unit 01and go after unit 02."

"If I get hold of the pilot I'm going to have my way with them! Their going to wish they never hear the word NERV or even set eyes on my Unit 02!" Asuka growled.

"What's going to happen to the pilot when we get them?" Shinji asked.

"For something like this, Shinji you don't want to know." Misato said with a tone that answered Shinji question.

Finally reaching an elevator car, to take the Misato's car right to the cage it self. Shinji stood at one side of the car getting in to his plug suit as Asuka and Rei stood at the other side doing the same.

"I still think that we should know more info…" Asuka said to her self.

"If the Commander thought we should know he would have told the Major." Rei remarked.

"But this person used your Evangelion and now is using mine to trash the place." Asuka pointed out. "We should know what we're dealing with… Shinji what do you think?"

Shinji pressed the button on the rest of her plug suit making it air tight. "I think that there was a reason for this pilot to do the things that they're doing, I want to know those reasons before acting."

Before Asuka could get on his case about his answer, the elevator car ground to a stop making all three of the pilots fall to the ground, getting out of her car, Misato hung up her cell phone. "Alright the intruders cut power to the lifts; we're running it from here."

"Hope you're good at the mile run Shinji." Asuka teased.

In the command room everyone scrambled around doing their jobs. "No… send reinforcements to sections A through H and subsections 36 through 40! I don't care if your men's weapons are having no effect; tell them to fight hand to hand if they have to! I don't want anything to reach central dogma!" Commander Ikari barked over the phone. "Where is the Major and my pilots?"

Hyuga turned to answer. "The major's Elevator car was shut off by those monsters, she's making to the cage on foot, and I've sent an armed escort to meet them once they climb out of the elevator shaft!"

In the elevator shaft….

"This sucks!"

On the latter above Asuka. "Quite Asuka and keep climbing!"

Above Misato. "We are three levels from the cage."

Above Rei. "Why am I at the vary front?"

Back down to Misato. "Because you're a boy and I have a skirt on, just keep climbing."

Back down to Asuka. "Yeah pervert."

"What I didn't mean it like that…. Never mind." Shinji sighed and kept on climbing.

"Look just because we're an item doesn't mean you get those types of privileges!" Asuka yelled from the bottom of the line.

Hearing this, Misato stopped dead in her tracks. "What! Since when?"

"Hay keep moving!"

Misato let a small laugh escape her mouth. "Sorry." She kept on climbing. "Shinji how come you didn't tell me about this, I'm a little hurt that you didn't at least tell me?"

"Pilot Sohryu has informed me that anyone should not have to worry about seeing them 'make out'." Rei said clearly not getting the point of the conversation.

"Oh really?" Misato said. "So Shinji… Asuka what's been going on while I've been working nights?"

NOTHING!

Everyone in the line on the latter went silent after the two's little out burst.

"We…" Rei said but stopped as she felt a cold stare coming from below her and above, but kept on going. "… We are approaching the cage."

Reaching the door to the cage, Shinji pounded on the in side and waited for someone to open it. "I hope someone's….." Before he had the chance to finish what he was going to say an explosion rocked the latter they clung to; each of them hugged it tight as it seemed to sway back and forth. "I hope someone's there to let us in!"

Just then to door was forced open and a NERV guard was standing there offering his hand. "Come on…" He said helping Shinji up out of the elevator shaft. Then he helped Rei out, Misato then Asuka. Then he gave Misato a salute. "Major, the monsters that's invaded the compound are all over the place spread out every section. Some more heavily infested then others."

"What are they?" Misato asked.

"Their black featcherless, but are well armed and relentless. The commander has ordered everyone capable of fighting to the entrance of terminal dogma." The guard replied. "But I was sent to make sure that the pilots make it to their Eva's."

"Just one?" Asuka asked. "Why just one?"

The guard looked over at Asuka, his expression saddened. "I was the only one to make it…. out of twenty."

At the Misato's apartment, Fiona flipped through the channels looking for something to watch but all the channels had same warning to stay in doors. "How do people live like this all the time?" She asked her self out loud.

Raziel then looked over from the food that was left on the table. "What you mean with the constant threat of something happening to the remainders of man kind?"

"Yeah, just how do people here deal with it?" She asked again.

"I guess they get used to it." Raziel answered. "I mean think about it, according to the stuff we learned from those super computers, the events happening now for them have been anticipated that's why they have the Evangelion and that huge underground base." Raziel stated. "I guess it takes a disaster like that Second Impact to let people put their faith in to originations like NERV to make sure that something like Second Impact dose not happen again."

Anata sat at the other end of the couch petting Pen-Pen, lost in her own thoughts.

"What do you think Sis?" Fiona asked looking over at Anata.

"Wha… Sorry I wasn't listening." She said back. "What where you guys talking about?"

"What do you think about all this with Second Impact and why people put their faith in NERV?" Fiona asked again.

"Well… about Second Impact? I think it's like this, something happened here on this world that made God want to hit the rest button sort of speak. Maybe he was sick of all the crap that humanity dose to this planet and to their own, but something happened that caused it to not work right. As for people relying of NERV for protection… People need something to believe in, and I think that NERV gives people just that." Anata replied then she went back to Pen-Pen. "God you are cute… too bad we don't have warm water penguins on our world."

"I cant believe that, Grandfather wouldn't just up and walk away from humanity. Sure humanity has its flaws, but what intelligent race doesn't?" Fiona said. "Even us as Gods and Goddesses have problems."

Anata then looked over at her sister. "If I had the power there are several things I would fix in both worlds. Look at Aries and Anubis for example. They hate the fact that we are half goddess and half mortal."

"Anata they are just gods from the old school of thought. It's hard for older zero class gods to change." Fiona said. "They're just stubborn."

"It's the fact that they are Zero class gods, that should prompt them to change and set the example." Anata picked up Pen-Pen, gave him a small kiss on the beak then placed him on the floor before standing up her self. "I'm going out to the balcony…."

"Anata! Wait!"

Kou then stopped Fiona from going after her sister by placing a hand on to her shoulder. "I'll talk to her."

Out on the balcony, Anata looked out to the empty city. The buildings had long since gone in to the earth, leaving a blank area of several huge doors in the ground. Hearing the door open up behind her, Anata turned around o see that had fallowed her.

"Disagreeing with Fiona?" Kou asked. "That's not like you two."

"We maybe considered as fraternal twins, but that doesn't mean we have to agree with everything." Anata said as she looked back out to the city. "You know I never really understood why Shinji and You hate this place so much until now." She paused to take a breath. "It seems to bring out the vary worst in people."

"Not completely, I also think it brings the best out of people too." Kou said as he walked up to the railing.

"Kou."

Kou looked over at his love knowing something was wrong. "Yeah I know…. Shadow and a lot of them."

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "We can't let this place have the same thing happen to out own, I don't think that mankind here can take something like that happening."

"Asuka and the others know is something happens they can get hold of us." Kou answered. "And we'll do all we can to keep that from happening to his place… like you said before. This place has seen its share of death; we'll stop them."

Just then out in the middle of the city there as an explosion that ripped out of the ground, making Anata and Kou jump back slightly. "What the hell?"

"We should be getting ready; they'll be calling for us soon." Kou said as he turned to head back in side.

At NERV, the pilots, Misato and the guard where just around the corner from the cage it self, peeking around that corner the guard could see that the intruders had taken over the cage and would put up a fight.

"Major the place it crawling with those things."

Before Misato could say anything they all heard foot steps fast coming up behind them. Turning to see who it was they saw that it was Kaji.

"Sorry I'm late I ran in to some unwanted visitors." Kaji said as he reloaded his gun. "What'd I miss?"

"About time you showed up." Misato hissed.

"As I was just telling the major, that the intruders are all over the cage. It's going to be hard to get the pilots to their Evas." The guard said, answering Kaji.

"Well we cant have you guys not getting to your evas now can we… This is what we do." Kaji said as he kneeled down to the high of the pilots. "The three of you run as fast as you can to your evas, don't stop just run as fast as you can. Misato myself and the sergeant here will cover you guys."

"But Misato…"

Misato kneeled down to the children's level. "Look you guys, I know it's going to be hard to get to your Evas just do your best. We'll make sure that none of those things get to you."

"Get ready…." Kaji said as he checked to see how many bullets he had left. "On three."

**One**…

Shinji, Asuka and Rei got them self's ready to run. Shinji just tightened up every mussel in his body, Asuka and Rei got them in a starting possession like they where in track, low to the ground and ready to go.

**Two**…

Misato pressed the eject button to check her guns clip, and then slid it back into her gun. The guard next to her flipped a switch on his gun turning it to simi auto to full.

**Three…**

Bolting out from around the corner Shinji, Asuka and Rei made a run for the Evas while Misato, Kaji and the guard fired at the featureless beasts.

"I'm almost out!" Misato yelled.

"Major start falling back to that office, I'll hold them off!" The Guard yelled back pushing her and Kaji back behind him.

"I just can't leave them!"

Kaji pulled Misato with him to the office. "Look Misato, they got to the Evas." Kaji pointed out.

Misato looked over to see Rei climb in to her entry plug and watched it screw in to the back of unit 00. then she looked over at Unit 01 to see Shinji and Asuka climb in to the entry plug of unit 01, and watch it screw in to the back of unit 01 while taking out one of the monsters on its back.

Inside Unit 00, Rei had a recorded message waiting for her on one of the screens inside. Hitting the play button on the screen, Rei listened to the message. It was from the commander.

"_Rei, You are to find and destroy the pilot of from the last mission. She is not inside unit 00, but outside in service shaft three, there should be your rifle already there waiting. Pilot Ikari's machine cannon should be set up near his objective as well. Rei, She's not human she is classified as an angel." _

The message ended just as the rest of the systems came on line. Controlling her Eva, she moved the catwalk that was in front of it. Then she instantly drew the prog knife that was on her Eva already.

But inside Unit 01 was a different story, for some reason Shinji was having some problems turning on his Eva.

"Come on Shinji get this pile of crap running!" Asuka yelled from behind him.

"I'm trying…. This hasn't happened before…. Come on damn you work!" Shinji yelled back while he went through the all the steps to start up his Evangelion. But like the first time nothing happened.

"We don't have time for this." Asuka said as she pushed Shinji out of the way. "Let me try!"

But instead of doing it the right way, Asuka had something else on her mind. Looking around the different controls from her own Eva she found what looked like the most sensitive on electronics, and then kicked it several times.

"Wait Asuka you're going to break it!"

Just as she kicked it the fourth or fifth time, everything came to life. She pushed Shinji back to the front of the plug. "Gets this thing moving?"

Doing what he was told Shinji climbed back in to the seat and started to do his thing. Just then an image of Rei came on a screen the popped up to Shinji's right.

"Ikari, Unit 02 is making it's way to central Dogma, intercept and disable. Your machine cannon should be there waiting for you." Rei said then the screen went blank.

"You heard the girl, get moving!"

Piloting his Eva through the narrow halls of NERV, Shinji looks back to Asuka.

"Do you think that we should get hold of…"

Before Shinji finished, Asuka nodded. "How do we go about that?" She asked. "There is no way to get a message to them from this thing."

Shinji thought about it for a second, then glanced back at Asuka again. "What if I would drop you off at the command center along the way? You can get hold of them there."

"Hello stupid, think about it. Those things are out there too." Asuka said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can take care of them; you just have to get to the control room."

Asuka gave Shinji a questioning look. "Are you sure that you can pull this off?"

Shinji focused on his piloting. "I can't let you down… beside what type of boyfriend would I be if I did?"

"Boyfriend?" She asked her self out loud. "Look we're an item, there's a difference."

Shinji didn't even look back he just kept on piloting his Eva, making sure not to knock anything over on to the guards down below him. Then Asuka saw it. A side of Shinji that no one has seen, a Shinji with a spine, a Shinji that wasn't a coward, a Shinji that was… well a man. She smiled to her self. "Alright if you can hold your end up…. when this is all over I'll make it worth it."

Shinji just nodded.

At Misato's apartment Fiona, Anata, Raziel and Kou all waited to see if their friends needed any help. Anata sat there nervously tapping her foot on the ground. Raziel just went through Shinji's, Asuka's and Misato collection of CD's.

"Well I think I know who the odd one is in this place." He said looking over for the CD rack.

"Who's that?" Fiona asked.

"Shinji. Here listen to what he likes in music." Raziel picked up the CD and placed in a CD player, then pressed play. Seconds later a cello came over the speakers. It was Prelude in G major….

"He has good taste." Fiona stated then she went back to petting Pen-Pen. "Anata is right you are cute."

"We should be getting ready… they will be calling for us shortly."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I really don't get it, maybe that's because I've never seen there shadow things. Are they really that bad?"

Before Anata could say anything Raziel said something. "Look I've only fought them a couple of time and Natsuki once. And they are all bad news."

Back at NERV, Natsuki took her time with the bringing down the whole NERV compound. Floating there in mid air she still could feel that approaching Evangelion from the far end of the service shaft. Turning in the directing she had just come from she just stood there and squinted her eyes.

"Come doll, let me see your furry! Your hate! Show me what darkness you hold in your heart!" Natsuki shouted.

Down at the other end of the shaft, Rei's Eva looked through its rifle scope; she saw who the pilot looked like. _'Pilot Sohryu…It can't be, she is with Ikari.'_

Her finger twitched. Her orders are to kill the pilot, but this was Asuka she was looking at through her scope. She closed her eyes. _'Ikari will be hurt if something happened to Sohryu, I can not hurt Ikari...'_

She opened her eyes again, to see the girl right in the cross hairs of the scope. Then she noticed it. The girl had black hair. Then she shook her head back and forth. _'The monitors may be not working properly.' _

Then the Commander's voice came over the speakers in her Eva. "That is not the second Child. Fire!"

"I can not… Ikari will be sad, this will hurt Ikari."

In the control room, Gendo slammed his fist on his desk. "That is not the second child, Rei you are to fire."

"I can't…"

In side unit 00, Rei watched as the girl seemed to float in mid air. Then she knew that it wasn't Asuka. She pulled the trigger.

At the other end of the shaft, Natsuki saw the flashes then the shots. She stopped and held her hands out in front of her. The three shells stopped in mid air just in front of her. "Not good enough!"

The three shells exploded in front of her, and then she came flying out of the smoke and flames. "My turn!"

Unit 00 backed away and shot several shots from her rifle; all of them rather went off just in front of her target or missed all to gather. Rei watched as several orbs of red light formed around the girl. Then they shot off at her, each hitting her Eva hard; making it stagger back.

In the control room, Aoba turned to the commander. "Unit 00 has engaged the target and Unit 01 has stopped just two hundred feet from here and is letting the second child off!"

"What!" Gendo pressed a button on his desk. "Pilot Ikari what are you doing? You had your orders!"

"Asuka will explain! I don't have time!" Shinji shouted back at his father, and then shut off the channel. "Asuka hurry and get in that room, I'll hold them off!"

Still climbing down the side of Unit 01, Asuka shouted back up. "You could have gotten a bit lower!"

"It was the best I could do!" Shinji yelled back as he commanded the right arm of his Eva to come down to smash a group of monsters that where coming at him and Asuka.

"Just be careful with that thing!" She yelled just as she made it to the ground and started to run.

Shinji waited and watched as Asuka ran for the door, all while he used his Eva's hand to smash anything that came close to Asuka. Then he watched the huge blast doors to the command room open up and several armed guards started to fire at the Shadows.

Once Shinji was sure that Asuka had made it in, he commanded his Eva to stand back up and he started his way to Unit 02. But in the control room A vary unhappy Gendo Ikari looked down from his desk at Asuka as she coughs her breath.

"Pilot Sohryu, explain your self!"

"Shinji and I know some people that can help us…." She managed to say in between breaths.

"There is no one other then NERV that can handle this." Gendo said loudly from his look out over the command area. "No I hope that you have a better reason then that?"

"Look we know people that can make our job easier!" Asuka yelled back.

"Guards! Escort Pilot Sohyru to a confinement cell!" Gendo ordered as he turned back around.

Asuka slammed her fist against a near by TV screen. "You son of a bitch! I said we know people!"

Two guards came up behind her and started to take her away.

Back at the apartment, Kou placed his hand against Misato's TV screen for the umpteenth time. Anata rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you think that's really going to work?" She asked. "I mean what's the chances really?"

Kou removed his hand and looked at Anata and smiled. "Anata my love, they called."

"What? Let me feel it…" Getting up from the couch, Anata walked over to the TV and touched the screen too. "It did work… why did I even ask if it would?"

"I know you love me…" He said, and then he looked over to Fiona and Raziel. "Ready?"

"I've got a mirror." Said Raziel, then turned in to his Evangelion form.

Stepping in to the screen Kou vanished soon followed Raziel.

"I said let the fuck off of me!" Asuka screamed. "You're not doing your job as a good commander!"

Just then a beam of light shot in to the command room, then there was Raziel and Kou.

"About damn time!"

Raziel squinted his Evangelion eyes and pinched what looked like the bridge of his nose. "I really don't like going through closed channels. It hurts the head."

Kou stood there in much the same manner. "It's not to my liking either…."

Everyone in the command room just stared at the human sized Evangelion… Then Maya screamed…. Opening his eyes, Raziel saw the woman that was screamed.

"Oops… Sorry, I'm not mean… I'm really a nice guy." Said Raziel as he tried to approach the woman. "Oh damn it! I didn't mean too… Asuka say something!"

"Raziel the mirror." Kou said then he approached Raziel.

Pointing the mirror to his side, Raziel looked over at Kou. "You did remember to tell them that they'll me side ways right?"

Kou thought about it for a second… a second too long. Two more beams of light shot form the mirror, Then Anata and Fiona was there on the floor. "Ouch, get off me?"

"I didn't do it." Fiona screamed. "Raziel you jerk!"

"Mr. Ikari, as you can see that we are not from your universe… and neither are those monsters that ravages your compound, nor dose the Girl by the name of Natsuki." Kou said looking up to where Shinji said that Asuka said it would be while during dinner and joking about Shinji's father. "We ask, may we be of assistance?"

"A little over the top?" Asuka muttered.

Anata nodded. "I think we had them the way you two came in."

Kou sweat dropped.

Little did anyone know, during all this someone had opened a channel to Shinji. And her heard it all. "Father please, listen to them!" Shinji said over the loud speaker.

"Sir, the target it causing damage it Unit 00!" Aoba yelled. "Damage to left chest plate!"

"If Natsuki is here, we I have to deal with her." Anata said. "Where is she? And I do know that you know her or has seen her."

Then Fiona turned in to her Evangelion form, making Maya scream more. "Oops… sorry, really I am…."

Gendo's eye twitched. "Give them the current information." Then he turned around grabbing a phone. "Have every camera on them."

Just then Misato showed up at the command center and noticed the two smaller Evangelion. "What the hell is that!" She pointed at Raziel.

Raziel tilted his head to one side like her was smiling. "Hi Miss. Misato."

Fiona then gave a polite bow. "Hello Miss. Misato."

Asuka finally shook loose the guard that had her by the shoulder, and walked up to her friends. "Care for some fun?" she asked with a smirk. Seeing Asuka's face Anata matched her friends smirk.

"Any time."

Seeing that Asuka was acting friendly around the two human sized Evangelions, she knew that everything was alright then approached the whole group.

"Sure you guys can help…." Misato said, pressing a button a large map of the whole NERV compound appear. "…. As you can see the situation is pretty grim; we have those monster things on just about every level. All of them appear to me heading to this place, Central Dogma." She paused just long enough to catch her breath and allowing the spot to show up indicating where Unit's 00 and 01 where at. "… This is Rei she's currently engaging an unknown target…. Apparently looking like you Asuka…."

Asuka pointed to her self. "Why me?"

Swinging the fist of her Eva, Rei found that the field that surrounded the Pilot was much like an AT field. "Who are you. And why is it you look like Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked her, her voice echoing through the loud speakers.

Using her great powers, Natsuki rammed her self in to the stomach of Unit 00, knocking her over. Then she landed softly on to the great eye of unit 00.

"By chance… " Natsuki answered smugly. "But it's not that I'm complaining…. This body is much smaller much faster."

Rei glanced over at the left arm of her Eva, then back at the girl that looked like Asuka.

"I can feel the nerves in this monstrosity…." Natsuki suddenly said, then she brought right hand up. Firing a beam in to the forearm severing it off.

AAAAHHHHHHH!

In side Unit00, Rei grabbed her arm in pain hugging it tightly.

"Shame…. I thought you other thin my sister could give me a change." Natsuki said as she brought her leg up slightly, then slamming it down. Making Rei then grab her forehead. Looking up again Rei saw the girl get on to her hands and knees, then taped on the glass to unit 00's eye. "It hurts no?"

She made a fist.

"Remove your self from this beast and allow me to control her again!"

She brought it back.

"I….. will not….."

She smiled.

"The glass covering Unit 00's eye shattered!" Hyuga yelled. "Heavy damage it main optical nerve!"

Raziel looked up to the Commanders desk. Then back at the screen showing the damage. "Rei!" turning to run to the exit to find her, Kou grabbed his arm.

"Raziel, you know what will happen to you." He said calmly. "Remember what you told me after she attacked you at that inn?"

"… She almost had me….."

"She is trained to pilot such a machine…" Kou said almost coldly. "If you really want to help her, make sure those things don't take her world." Kou then looked over at Anata. Then she leaned in close to her ear. "You should quickly deal with Natsuki… just take her off of Miss. Rei, Just do not remove the limiter."

Anata took a step back to give Kou a strange look, and then she whispered in to his ear. "That's a great idea, but what makes you think she's just not going to make turn on me when I start to run, let alone that I'll run from her in the first place!"

"Two reasons. The first is that it can kill you whit the bad connection you have with your reactors, and the second is its tactical thing not to show them all that we can do." He whispered.

Anata stood back from Kou's ear. "Using me as a crump card? Never thought you would do such a thing."

"It's simply my wanting to keep you safe." Kou rebutted. "And I love you."

"Shinji has reached unit 02!"

TBC

Preview

Shattered Evas…. Broken bodies….. lose of hope….. Broken minds, and lost sanity. Are what await the pilots. Helplessness and despair wait for the Gods and Goddesses.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything like I said before… Oh well I think I've done enough of these disclaimer things to get away with doing a crapy one like this.

A/N: Okay sorry for the wait, but I've been working a lot and playing final fantasy 11. But I have; while at work (Long story…) been working on the last of this story of _'Gods, Goddesses and Eva's'_ so yes this will be one of the final chapters. I figure three… maybe four chapters to go this it's done. Then I go back to typing more for Player0 and the three way Fic he has going with myself and slayer6. So I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 20

**Death…**

"Shinji has reached unit 02!"

Down in the depths of NERV, a battle raged as Shinji fought head to head with a possessed unit 02. Complete with new powers.

"Damn you! Stand still!" screamed Shinji as he tried to lead Unit 02 in to the cross hairs of his Eva's machine gun. But to only have it knocked from his hands and him self knocked and pinned against the wall. HE watched as the other Eva brought back its fist.

"Gotta move! Gotta move! Gotta move!"

Forcing his Eva to move from the grasp of unit 02, Shinji managed to knock it back and draw his prog knife.

At the other end of NERV, Natsuki was just about to finish Unit 00 off all while still talking. "It amazes me how much you've taken thus far… the pain you feel through this thing…. one more good hit could kill you or render you bran dead." Natsuki pulled her own fist back.

"Have you made peace with your god?"

Inside Rei was working getting her Eva set up for self detonation. Something that even this far under ground would still inflect considerable amount of damage to NERV and the city above. Just as she was about to finish the last step… she saw Natsuki look over. Just in time to see a blast knock the girl off of her Eva.

Forcing it up in to a sitting possession, Rei controlled her Eva to look over to its right to see Anata standing there.

"Rei Get out of here… Misato sent me!" Anata shouted as she drew a battle cross, letting it unfold she flung it to her side. "Natsuki! Let's finish things!"

Shaking off the dust and the stunned feeling from the blast, Natsuki looked over at the damaged Eva then back at Anata. "I agree sister; Humanity can wait for its end a little bit longer."

Natsuki then floated down to where Anata stood, to see a strange look on Anata's face. She knew what it was for. "What? I'd admit I like our body more, but this one has its advantages…. Speed among one of them."

In the NERV control room everyone watched in awl as the two girls fought bitterly. Sparks flew, walls blew apart, and punches knocked the other back or where blocked.

"My god… " was all Misato could say as she watched on.

"Miss. Misato!"

Jumping at her name being called she looked over at Kou. "Yeah…."

"There are two things we need to worry about. The first is why are all the shadow heading to this location and second is Anata. She's not full Goddess, she relays on a set of reactors to give her powers."

'_I can't let the Commander know that I know what's really in there…' _Misato thought to her self. "It's the central power core…."

"Vary well… Fiona, Raziel! Go and meet the rest of the guards at the hall leading in to the central core. I will join you two shortly after we find some way to get Anata some for of power."

"Then let me help Sis!"

"WE need to fight them off first…." Kou let out a heavy sight and placed his hand on to Fiona's shoulder. "Look… I want to help her more then anyone else trust me. But right now when it between those two we'll only get in the way." Kou then looked over at Raziel. "The best thing we can do for the both Miss. Rei and Anata is to make sure that the Shadow doesn't come any where close to that core."

"You guys…. There is an access way that leads right to the main hall just before then core. We have guards massing there, but I don't see any weapons on you guys." Misato said.

Kou pulled out his staff, letting it unfold. "This is my weapon."

Raziel raised his hand. "We don't have anything."

"We'll have something ready for you two when you guys get down there."

Just then Unit's 01 and 02 crashed through the huge metal wall of the main control room. Falling over the massive holographic map. Picking up the radio microphone…. "Watch out!"

"I cant help it Misato! This thing is all over the place!" Shinji yelled back, and then he pushed Unit 02 back to the ground and punched it in the head. Making the ground below it crumble in to peaces, it reached up to the ceiling pulling at a support beam; causing the ceiling to fall on to Unit 02. Stopping all function.

"Major! Unit 02 has gone silent!"

"Great Job Shinji! Now grab a mass driver and help Anata!" Yelled Misato. "She's looks like she's not doing to well!"

It was right, Anata wasn't doing to well, not being able to remove her point limiter, and the weak connection she had with her reactors back in her own Universe. It was like when she first started to develop her powers.

"Sister…. What's wrong?" Natsuki asked. "Why don't you remove the limiter?"

Anata looked up at Natsuki, and then she saw it. Just past Natsuki was a lift, and a big one from the looks of it. Smiling up and Natsuki, Natsuki gave a look back. "Looks like you've lost it finally. Smiling just before your demise."

"Not quite…." Anata said.

Before Natsuki had a chance to do anything she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Looking down she had found that Anata had rammed her self in to her and against a wall. Quickly recovering Natsuki gave a blow to Anata's back knocking her to the ground.

"Sister this world is perfect. Its people has already had one event that changed their lives, and their response to it is making those iron beasts! But when my kind come not even their man made gods can save them!"

In the control room, Misato could tell what was going on. "Shinji get on left three and get ready." She then looked back at the two girls and waited until Natsuki was occupied.

"These people strive to rebuild what was lost; those Iron beasts are to defend what they still have and what they had rebuilt!" Anata yelled back. "You are not from this world and you will not touch it!"

Natsuki smirked. "I'd like to see you stop me…"

In the central control room, Kou and Ritsuko worked hard to find a way to get Anata power.

"If only she was an Eva we could just hook a cable to her." Ritsuko muttered.

Then that gave Kou an idea. "That's it.. We hook a cable to an Evangelion back up battery; have Anata touch that live wire."

"And get her killed!"

"No her goddess powers should keep her from getting killed, and she tougher that she looks." Kou said. "Have one of the back up batteries on the surface ready for Anata."

Being knocked down by Natsuki. Anata fought to keep Natsuki from chocking her. "Sister this was a great match, but it looks like you've meet your end."

Anata glared up at Natsuki. "I… Said not… to call me… sister!" Anata forced her self to say, and then she kicked Natsuki up off of her in to the air. "MISATO NOW!"

"LAUNCH LIFT TWO!" Misato screamed.

Then before Natsuki even had the chance to hit the ground, the lift launched up the shaft at its highest speed. Slamming the girl hard on its surface. Anata watched as she and the platform she was on screamed to the surface. Her finger nails dug in to the metal floor. Then slowly looking over to her left, she could see that Natsuki wasn't doing much better the she was. Then there was a crash. Then nothing.

"Major, left two has reached the surface!"

"Let me see it."

Up on the huge screen Misato looked closely at the two girls. None of them where moving. "Are they dead?" she asked her self out loud. Then she saw that the two where moving vary slowly. "They are tough… that would have killed a normal person."

"We are not normal." Kou stated. "What's the status on that battery?"

Up on the surface, Anata and Natsuki where slowly coming around. From the knock out blow from the left reaching the surface. "Ouch…. My back….."

"Human bodies are so frail…." Natsuki said as she forced her self to her feet. "Wouldn't you agree Sister?"

"Look." Anta said also as she forced her self to her feet. "We're in no shape to do this shit. Why don't you and I call it a day and have at it some other time."

Just as Anata said this she saw the Eva battery sitting there just a couple hundred yards away.

"Sadly I have to finish this today." Natsuki said. "You see I have more waiting for me."

"More friends… Yeah I can understand that." Anata said.

Back in side NERV, everyone watched as this took place, but they where more confused. "What is she doing?" Maya asked the question everyone wanted to ask. Even yes, Commander Ikari him self.

"I must admit an am at a loss as well." He said to him self out loud.

Kou on the other hand knew, right away. "She's mono logging… waiting form unit 01."

"Yeah where is Shinji?" Misato asked.

"On left one, awaiting a mass driver."

"What of the status of the central core." Kou went on to ask over the radio.

"Kou, we're holding these things off, but it's a matter of time." Fiona replied, back from the other end and over the gun fire.

"What about the batteries?"

Maya looked over from her work station. "We're loading them on to left number four, ETA three minutes."

Back on the surface, Anata and Natsuki faced off. Each not really willing to back down. But Anata knew that Kou and the others where cooking something up.

"Why this world?" Anata asked. "These people have been through enough, why not another?"

Natsuki took a step closer to Anata. "Because the elder Ikari wishes for this worlds end, just to be with his wife that passed on." She answered. "Love can make humanity do rash things no?"

Anata didn't believe it. "Yeah right, no human wishes for the earth's direction."

Just then the sounds of a left coming to the surface can be heard. The two looked around to see if they can find the sound was coming from the just past Anata the left came to ground level.

"Anata grab the wire! IT should give you the power you need!" Kou voice shouted from some unseen loud speaker.

Getting the idea, Anata sprinted as fast as she could to the battery, with Natsuki close behind her.

"Thank I will let you level the playing field!" Natsuki shouted. "I was having so much fun!"

"It's not like you have a choice!" Anata yelled just as she was about to dive for the massive Eva battery. Then she stood back up with the hands inches from the equally massive wire. "You want fun?" Anata moved her hands closer to the cable. "Then lets!"

Touching the cable, making sparks fly every direction and letting out a high pitched scream, Natsuki could start to feel Anata's power rise. Then something went wrong… really wrong. Turning to face Natsuki, she noticed something about her. Anata's eyes where black as the blackest night. Taking a step back shock, Natsuki didn't know what to make of it. She quickly recovered.

"Well sister this is different, for a second there you had me frightened…" Natsuki tightened her fists. "I don't thank you can handle this new found power, if you wish to call it that."

In NERV everyone watched as the girls started back up fighting, but it was far one sided. Anata wasn't Anata any more; she wasn't even a human, or a goddess. She was a monster. Everyone watched as she threw the Asuka look a like in to a near by building, and then quickly reach her before she had a chance to recover then drive her face in to the pavement several times.

"My god? What's happened to her?" Kou asked him self out loud. Then he ran over to Ritsuko's station pushing the good doctor out of the way. "What happened? What happened? What happened?"

Ritsuko watched as the young god pressed his hands on to her key board and with out moving a finger, command, after command we imputed. Then the data started to scream on to her screen in a computer code she has never seen.

"Dear god, what have I done?" Kou then ran to another screen. "I'm going to the surface, no matter what make sure that Shinji gets to the surface with the mass driver. Natsuki must not be aloud to survive." Then in a flash he was gone in to the screen.

Misato nodded. "Right where is Shinji?"

Aoba pushed his chair across the work area to another computer. "He's on platform 1A right now being fitter with the mass driver."

Up on the surface, Anata or what was Anata stood over Natsuki's badly beaten body. "Sister, tell me? How dose it feel like being on the other end of the beating?"

Natsuki looked up slowly from the shattered pavement and the pool of blood her face was in. "It's different. But remember this, when I die there will be another one to replace me…"

"Then I will do the same to the next. And the one after that one and so on." Anata then grew a wicked smile as she brought her foot up off the ground. "farewell…"

Natsuki closed her eyes waiting for the end then it didn't come. Opening her eyes she saw Kou holding Anata on the ground several feet away. "Why did he save me?" she asked her self. But then it was all to clear to her when she saw Unit 01 walk around some tall buildings. With a mass driver pointed right at her. He simply didn't want her to die in some slow painful way, but quick and swift… _'How so vary kind.'_

Then there was a flash of light, Kou used a force bubble to protect him and Anata. All while Anata drove her finger nails in to his back. Then just as the bright flashes of light ended and the explosions stopped. Kou opened his eyes to see that Anata was out cold. Rolling off of his love he looked over where he last saw Natsuki. There was nothing but a smoldering hole in the round.

Back inside NERV, everyone watched as the smoke cleared and they could see Kou carrying Anata from the battle sight to the nearest left. Back in to NERV. Misato was speechless, and then she felt someone pull on her coats sleeve. Looking down she saw it was Asuka.

"Shinji's been trying to get hold of you." Asuka quietly said.

"Yeah Shinji?"

"Can I come back now?" Shinji asked forcing back his own tears. He never liked killing… even if it was an angle.

"Yeah Shinji your clear for recovery rough three, three, five."

Down in the central core of NERV, Everyone looked around to see that the Shadows that where attacking where suddenly gone. Fiona and Raziel looked around, and then hugged each other.

"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!" they cried in unison.

But just then…

"Fiona. Raziel. Return to the command center." Kou's voice said over the loud speaker. Not sounding too happy.

Looking at each other, they both got a sick feeling deep with in the pit of their stomachs. "I wondered what happened." Fiona asked.

Raziel only shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Setting Anata down on an office chair, Kou then walked back over computer screen and started to type. "Miss Misato, I hope that this resent event has tough your people that it is not wise to mess with things that they do not understand?"

Misato nodded. "Where are you guys going?"

Kou looked over from the computer. "We are still stuck here in his world, so we're forced to stick around. Please tell Shinji that he did a great job, even if the task was hard because Natsuki had the appearance of the one he loves."

Asuka's eyes widen. "What? Did you say love?"

"Miss Asuka, Shinji cares so much for you, that it some times makes him sick sometimes… but please remember this what he dose he dose it for you and no one else." Kou stated.

Just then Fiona and Raziel arrived in the commander center of NERV. "Anata!" Fiona cried as she ran to her sister. "What happened?"

"She just pushed her self to hard… and I made a mistake….. We're going home." Kou said looking at the two human Eva's. "Fiona please help her through the mirror."

Gendo Ikari watched as the gods and goddess went back to where ever they came from. He was already working on a way of getting what he wants…

'_Power of two gods and goddess… that will belong to NERV and my self.' _Gendo thanks to him self.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Umm… okay, you guys know how it goes. No need to keep on going, Word. Air pound.

**26 years in the future, Goddess of the Earth universe…**

Starting the water to the shower, one Aya Morisato adjusts the water to her liking. Then slips in for a much needed warm shower; winter was setting on the Morisato temple. And that meant another year was about to pass for Aya being in her parents home universe. Totaling now seven yeas since her grandparents ripped her from the world she knew as home, from the people that raised her since her father, Kou had passed away. As for her mother, Anata? She had died during child birth. And most of all since she was ripped from her love, Sousuke Ikari. The son of Shinji and Asuka Ikari. At first she hated her grandparents for taking her from her home, even if it was a post Third Impact world. It was still home.

Living in a world that was untouched by the devastation of Third Impact, was different to Aya. She wasn't used to all the people, the machines, and the noise. It some times sickened her to see people take for granted the things that at one time for Aya was hard to find. Things such as food; she grew up helping her father with the garden, and then when he untimely passed away she helped her god parents Shinji and Asuka. She even found it disturbing how in the heavens gods and goddesses used their powers for everything. When she was tough that it's best to spare her powers (What little they where.) until it was really needed.

Aya like her mother was born with her powers but she couldn't use them as much. But she still got her training from her father, well as much as he could teach. But the point was she has powers, but hardly never used them. She lived as a Human, it was best that way, it was best not to show off those powers, especially when she lived in a world that could need lots of help. But Aya, as much as she wanted to provide that help couldn't. She lived as a normal human as much as she can… Even now, living her parent's home universe.

Looking up into the shower head, letting the water hit her face. Aya took in this moment; she still liked hot water at command. When she would have to rather start a fire to heat up enough hot water, or wait until the sun was out long enough to heat up the water tank. Either way it took some waiting. Taking in a deep breath, Aya then rested her head on the wall of the shower. Then Aya opened her eyes watching the dye to her hair run down her arm. It seems like blood to her, as she watched it. Sure she could have easily asked her grandmother to take her out to have it done, but it helped her remember the time she spent with her aunt Asuka, and the time they would dye they're hair with natural dyes.

But deep down for years before she was ripped from her home universe to her parents, she knew that she wasn't really meant to be there, nor was her parents. Then that was made more clear to her as she adjusted to life with her grandparents, Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Aya!" Belldandy called from the hallway. "Hurry up or your breakfast will get cold!"

Shutting off the water, Aya stepped out of the shower. Quickly she wrapped her self with a near by towel.

"I'll be there in a minute Grandma!"

Stepping over to the mirror, Aya whipped the fog off of it. Her bright green eyes looked back at her. She stood there just looking into her own eyes; she could see her own planes, her thoughts where clear.

"Time… Time, along with my mother's ear rings and reactors is the only thing I have working with me." she whispered to her self. "Grandmother and Great Grandfather said that what I want to do is forbidden; tampering with the past can alter the present. That's the idea."

Looking down by the bathroom sink, Aya grabbed the ear rings that belonged to her mother. Drying off her short red, Rei style hair; Aya readies her self. For what may be something that can land her in the Lunar prisons. If she was that lucky….

**Present day, Evangelion universe…**

Two days had passed since Natsuki attacked NERV, and still none of the resident gods and goddesses wanted to anything. Sure still they went to their jobs so they can keep the apartment, but that was about it. Fiona and Anata didn't even both going to school. Anata was trying to understand what Kou had told her about the Eva batteries and her goddess powers not mixing well. To put it in to a nut shell, she became something like a demon, like Natsuki. Anata was frightened by that. Knowing that something like that dwelled in her. The shear idea of it made her sick; she hated that part of her. And wished that she could rather full human or full goddess, but there was no amount of wishing that could change who and what she was. Fiona, like always. Worried for her sister. And tried her best to cheer her up. But she too wasn't feeling up to doing anything. Raziel spent his time out side of work visiting Rei in the hospital as she recovered.

Sitting there beside her bed, Raziel waited for her to wake up from a late afternoon nape. Raziel didn't like how Rei, one of the few people he could really call a friend was hurt because problems fallowed him and the others to this world.

"I'm sorry that she fallowed us here Rei." Raziel said in a whisper. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to get Natsuki off of you… Damn it I'm sorry for just not being there."

Closing his eyes, Raziel could hear the radio chatter from the battle. It tore him up inside.

"Why are you sorry?"

Opening his eyes, Raziel saw that Rei was awake. "How long where you awake?" He asked with a small smile.

"When you walked in with Kou's cooking." Rei replied. "I would have opened my eyes, but the left one still hurts."

Raziel's smile shrunk to a frown. "Sorry."

Rei tried to set up, but the pain was too great. "We both had our orders, mine was to intercept Natsuki. Yours was to defend the central dogma." Rei said. "There is nothing to apologize for."

"Rei you're my friend and you where in trouble from something that was mine and the other's problem to start with." Raziel explained.

Rei shook her head. "It is not good to dwell on the past and the should of or could of, but focus on the here and now. That is what is important."

Hearing those words made Raziel feel slightly better, but he still felt that there could have been something he could have done. But it was true, and Rei was right. "You're right Rei…. You know you sounded like my Aunt Belldandy."

"She sounds like a wise person."

Raziel was about to say something to agree with Rei, but the door to her hospital room opened. Turning around to see who it was then froze when he saw it was Gendo Ikari.

"I would like to speak to Rei in privet." Gendo said, his voice seeming to demean Raziel.

Raziel turned to Rei, where he was met with a reinsuring nod. Getting up off the chair, Raziel started for the door but stopped short of it then turned back around. "You had no right."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you had no right to screw around with something that you don't understand." Explained Raziel. "It's dangerous, and stupid."

"Who are you to judge my actions?" Gendo asked.

"I know the four of us are not native of this world, but we where kind enough to fix a problem that fallowed us… Just take it as friendly advice." Answered Raziel then he started to turn away.

"Are you not one of the two that can turn in to an Evangelion?" Gendo asked making Raziel stop again. "I would like to study yours and the other one's powers and abilities. In return I can tell you what the Evangelion is."

Raziel thought about the offer for a moment and knew that at least Fiona would like to know more about the whole Evangelion thing. But from the looks and feeling that he was getting from NERV's commander. He figured that it was like making a deal with the devil. "No deal."

Raziel then turned back around and started to walk out again, but before leaving the room he stopped again. "Rei, I'll stop by later."

Once Raziel was out of the room, Gendo took the seat that was once used by Raziel. "How are you feeling Rei?"

"The doctor said that my recovery is coming along." Rei replied.

"Rei, do you know where I may find those four?" He asked.

"Commander, have I not asked anything of you?" Rei asked back.

This response took Gendo off guard. "No… No I do not believe that you have."

"Commander those people that helped us, are good people and only wish to return to their homes." Rei said. "I ask you to please not have them get involved with NERV."

Gendo looked at the blue haired girl and then stood back up. "I will take that under…. Advisement." Then he walked out of the room. Once out of the room he reached in to his coat and pulled out a cell phone. "This is Ikari, I want to know who those four where, and where they live."

Back at the apartment, Kou sat there against the side the bed, next to Anata as she laid there on the bed. Rolling over Anata placed her hand on to Kou's head, making him turn around. "You're up?" he asked.

"Cant just lay about all day now can I?" she asked back. "Kou you didn't know that was going to happen please let it go."

Kou shook his head. "I was careless. I should have thought it through more."

Anata squinted her eyes then lightly slapped Kou. "You bought Shinji time, Natsuki was taken care of. And to me that's all that matters."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Fiona walked over and answered it. It was Shinji and Asuka.

"Please come in." Fiona said stepping to the side.

"How's it going you guys?" Asuka asked.

The three gave a grim look.

"We where worried because we haven't heard a word from you four… say where's Raziel?" Shinji asked.

"At the hospital visiting Miss. Rei." Kou replied.

"So you two going to school in the morning?" Asuka asked.

Fiona shook her head. "I don't know I really don't feel like doing much of anything."

"Well you guys get over and come over to our place for a little get together. Something to cheer you guys up some." Asuka said.

"Sorry Asuka but we kind of don't feel like it." Anata said.

"You guys get over it! Trust me we go through this a lot, we have to fight angles to protect the Earth, so yeah we know how you feel. But we manage to get on with our lives."

Kou, Anata and Fiona looked at each other. Asuka was right. They still needed to focus on getting back and mopping around wasn't solving anything.

"When is it?" Kou asked.

"Tonight."

"Well when Raziel returns home, we'll start heading there." Fiona said.

"Good, we'll see you guys later." Asuka said then she and Shinji left.

**26 years in the future, Goddess of the Earth universe.**

Old habits die hard; even Aya now lived in a world that had food easily assessable by walking to your local corner store. But it was something about working with the dirt and growing something that someone can share with friends and family made her feel better about this world that she was living in. and it was relaxing. Not noticing her grandmother watching her, Aya went about weeding her small garden.

"Aya dear, you've been quite all day." Belldandy said. "Is there something the matter?"

Looking up from behind a row of plants, Aya shielded her eyes from the bright sun. "Just thinking is all." Aya said then returned to her work.

Belldandy then approached her grand daughter's work. And kneeled down and lightly took hold of a bright red tomato. "Goodness, these tomatoes look good."

"They're not ready yet for harvesting, maybe in about a week or so." Aya stated. "The watermelon should be ready in about a month or so."

"Well I simply can't wait to see how they taste." Belldandy said as she stood back up.

"Was there anything you needed grandma?" Aya asked, this time not looking up from her work.

"Yes, I was about to make some tea. I was wondering if you would like some." She asked.

"Thank you, but no thanks." Aya answered. "As soon as I'm finished here I'm going to clean up and run to the heavens."

"Oh… will you be home in time for dinner?"

"Yeah I'll be back in time for dinner." Aya answered.

Walking back in to the house, Belldandy noticed a small sign post off to the side of the garden. It was small and simple with something inscribed on it. Walking up to it Belldandy read it out loud to her self.

"And the Lord God planted a garden in Eden, in the east; and there He put the man whom He had formed. And out of the ground the Lord God made to grow every tree that is pleasant to the sight and good for food." Belldandy said then she looked off to the bottom right of the sign, Genesis 2:89.

"What dose it mean?" Belldandy asked looking over to Aya.

"It was something that was on the main entrance to the NERV Complex. When my dad was a live, I would wait for him there at the surface while he blessed those that died during the SEELE attack that took place before Third Impact." Aya replied. "I thought it would be right to have something like that by the garden. I had one back hom….." Aya stopped short from what she was about to say, then looked at her grandmother. "….back home…."

"It's okay I understand. You still see that place as your home, and you'll more then likely always will." Belldandy stated. "Dinner will be ready around five o' clock."

Watching her grandmother walk back in to the Temple, Aya sat down on the dirt. 'Much like growing a garden; having the right tools for the job is important. In fixing things that was not meant to be I'll need to be ready for any thing that can and will happen…' Aya thought to her self.

**Present day, Evangelion Universe…**

_Fly me to the moon _

_And let me play among the stars _

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand!_

_In other words, darlings, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore _

_In other words, please be true!_

_In other words, I love you!_

Finishing her turn with the Karaoke machine, Fiona put the microphone back on its stand as the others clapped and cheered.

"Oh come on you guys it wasn't that great!" She said more then a little embarrassed.

Taking a quick swig of her beer, Misato put her arm around that young goddess and pulled her close. "Embarrassed?" she asked, making Fiona pinch her nose. Trying to hide it from the smell of Misato's booze. "You're just as easy as Shinji-Kun."

"Geese thanks Misato…." Shinji grumbled. "Okay Asuka have you picked on yet?" He asked looking up from the machine.

"Hell yeah this damn machine dose have it! Okay Shinji I'll do number two thirty seven." Asuka replied as she set the song book down and got up from the floor. "If you guys thought that was good, prepared to be blown away!"

Everyone sat there and blinked at Asuka a couple of times.

"Don't give me that look!" She said to the others. But still was getting a blank look back. Almost as bad as a look Rei would give. "What ever! Shinji start the song!"

_You and I in a little toy shop  
buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one, they were gone  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, "Something's out there"  
Floating in the summer sky  
99 red balloons go by._

99 red balloons floating in the summer sky  
Panic bells, it's red alert  
There's something here from somewhere else  
The war machine, it springs to life  
Opens up one eager eye  
Focusing it on the sky  
As 99 red balloons go by.

99 Decision Street, 99 ministers meet  
To worry, worry, super-scurry  
Call out the troops now in a hurry  
This is what we've waited for  
This is it boys, this is war  
The president is on the line  
As 99 red balloons go by.

99 Kriegsminister  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
Hielten sich fuer schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute  
Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer haette das gedacht  
Dass es einmal soweit kommt  
Wegen 99 Luftballons

99 dreams I have had  
In every one a red balloon  
It's all over and I'm standin' pretty  
In the dust that was a city  
If I could find a souvenier  
Just to prove the world was here...  
And here it is, a red balloon  
I think of you and let it go.

Quickly clapping and cheering. Shinji stood up. "That was pretty good Asuka, even it I didn't know what it was about."

"Me nether, but I still like it." Asuka said as she took her seat next to Shinji. And it was rather close too.

"It's about a possible World War three breaking out because people jumping the gun." Misato stated. "I came around in the 80's I barley remember is, I was little when it first came out."

"The 80's? As in the 1980's?" Asuka asked. "You're that old?"

"HAY!" Misato shouted as she crushed her beer can. "I'm twenty eight!"

"Yeah that's old." Asuka said taking a drink of her soda.

"Why you little!" Misato said just before she attempting to jump at Asuka, but Fiona held her back.

"Miss. Katsuragi, why don't you have another beer?" Fiona said handing the woman an other can.

"Alright more!"

Misato promptly cracked the can open and chugged about half the can. "YAY! That some good stuff!"

"Hay Raziel why don't you go next?" Fiona asked. "You'll pretty good."

"No that's alright; I really don't feel right being at a party while Rei's sitting there in a hospital bed." Raziel said shaking his head. "Someone else can go ahead."

"Wonder Girl is in there a lot, just go and take your turn." Asuka said. "Wait? You don't have a thing for her do you?"

"No!"

Anata looked over at him with an evil glare. "You had better not you're seeing my best friend!"

"I haven't forgotten about Yuu!" Raziel yelled back. "Rei is more like a good friend, then anything else."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Raziel looked over to see Kou standing behind him. "Friend or love one, Miss. Rei would want you to have a good time none the less." He said. "Raziel go and take your turn."

Standing up, Raziel took the book that had the list of songs and started to flip through it. "Alright, but I'm not if this thing don't have what I'm looking for."

"That's good enough for us." Anata said.

Going through the book some more, Raziel stopped on a page and looked at it closely. "Okay Shinji number five ninety three."

Shinji then put the numbers in to the machine, as Raziel walked up to the front of the others. Then the music started.

_hotondo shizunderu mitai na mujintou_

_chikyuugi ni nottenai namae mo nai_

_kinou wa chikaku made kibou no fune ga kita kedo_

_bokura wo mukae ni kitan ja nai_

_taiyou ni mitorete sukoshi kogeta_

_PURIZUMU wo hasande te wo futta kedo_

_Can you feel?_

_Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?_

_kinou made erabarenakatta bokura demo_

_ashita wo matteru_

_hotondo shibonderu bokura no hikousen_

_jimen wo suresure ni ukanderu_

_yobikata mo tomadou iro no sugata_

_toritachi ni yousha naku tsutsukareru darou_

_Can you feel?_

_Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?_

_kitto mada_

_genkai nante konna mon ja nai_

_konnan ja nai_

_Can you feel?_

_Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?_

_koko wa tochuu nanda tte shinjitai_

_I can feel_

_I can feel that hybrid rainbow_

_kinou made erabarenakatta bokura demo_

_ashita wo motteru_

Hybrid Rainbow- The Pillows

Everyone there in the apartment cheered, and was blown away by how great Raziel's singing voice was. Tossing the microphone to Anata, he looked at her. "Your turn, and no backing out on this one."

"Damn it Raziel you know I cant sing even if my life depended on it!" Anata yelled back.

"Raziel that was freaking great!" Misato said giving him a bone crushing hug. "You should make money off of that voice of yours."

"No haven't really thought about it…. Look if I had to go you have to also." Raziel said looking over at Anata. "It's only fair."

"Okay… I'll do this, but if anyone laughs they'll have to answer to me! Understand!" Anata said as she took the song book and started to flip through it….

But little did anyone know, out side that apartment complex sat a Section 2 van. One of the agents looked over at the other. "Looks like they're in Major's apartment."

"Should we call the commander?" the other asked.

"No, not yet we need to get all the facts first." He answered. "We'll watch some more, before I call."

**26 years in the future, Goddess of the Earth Universe…**

Coming through the water gate, in to the central hub of the heavens. Aya looked around looking for what she came there for. It was still strange for he to go to the heavens, she was always told that the heavens where not attempt to go to. Because they where not the heavens her parents had worked for. Se everything Aya went there she felt a little out of place.

Finding the information center, Aya walked up to the goddess behind the counter. "Excuse me, but where may I find the Goddess Anata's reactors?"

The goddess typed in the request on her harp keyboard, and shook her head. "I'm sorry ma'am but that information had deemed classified."

"Well… You see I'm Anata Morisato's daughter." Aya added. Then she placed her hand on a smooth stone slab, and then an automated voice announced her information.

"Goddess, second class. Unlimited, Aya Morisato. Clearance level 2." The vice said.

"Oh! Please forgive me My Lady, the reactors are in section 289." The goddess said.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know who I was. You where doing your job." Aya said before she walked away.

And that was the reason why Aya felt a little out of place. Here her name carried some power. All because of her mother and grandmother, they both at one time or the other saved the Earth. And also besides the small fact that she's the great grandchild of God him self, that alone was enough to pretty much get what ever she wanted. But using power was something she could never get used to and would much rather live out life with out.

The walk to her mother's four great reactors didn't take long, but when she got there she stood there at the large doors. Placing her hands on them she waited for a moment before she pushed them open. When she first saw them she was amazed that her mother used them just for power to user her goddess powers. And the size… the size was staggering, along with the fact that they where still running. But this was not the reason of her trip. She needed the reactors to help her, help her fix things.

"You four helped my mother during some rough times, I hear." Aya said to the towering reactors. "I ask you, please help me in making sure my mother and father return here to this world." She then pulled out a small computer desk and slid it in to a control panel at the base of a reactor labeled R-1.

"Please…. Not reject the program." Aya said to her self. Then she waited. Then blue lights ran from the panel out to the four reactors. Then nothing. Giving up Aya turned and started for the doors when she heard a rumble, turning back around she saw a white light run back from the tops of all four reactors back in to the control panel. Running back to it she looked at the screen to the panel, she read out loud t her self what was on the screen.

"Program accepted, awaiting connection…" she looked up to the reactors and smiled. "Thank you."

With her eyes closed, she placed her hand on to the R-1 reactor. Green beams of lights then shot from her hand and up to the tops of the reactors; fallowing the wires. Then snapping her eyes open, they flashed a bright green.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: well… we have this again. We all know the drill. I'm poor, it would cost more to come after me then what you would get from me in the end.

Chapter 22

The day after the party, the resident gods and goddess did feel a bit better then they did before the party. Renewed, and refreshed; ready to start their search for a way back home again. But like every other day of going to the school there in Tokyo-3 no one really wanted to go…

"Another day of lies…" Anata said under her breath.

"We can't judge how the people do things here." Fiona remarked. "We just have to accept it for how they do things here."

"It's still wrong… but if you think about if someone did tell everyone what really happened, do you thank that anyone would believe?" Anata asked.

"Probably not." Fiona answered.

"And that's the sad thing about it all." Anata said. "The disinformation that's been fed to the kids over the years, made them believe what ever the UN and NERV tells them. Did you see the paper the day after Natsuki was killed?"

"No… what did it say?"

"A natural gas explosion… WHAT THE HELL!" Anata screamed. "And people bought it!"

"Well at any rate I didn't have the chance to ask Raziel last night if Rei is getting out of the hospital anytime soon." Fiona said. "I hope she's feeling better."

"Raziel said about another week…. Hay how bout after school we get Shinji, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari and we go and visit her?" Anata said clapping her hands. "I'm sure she'll love that."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

Meanwhile Raziel was paying Rei another visit. As he walked down the hall to her room, Raziel wiseled a little happy tone her remembered hearing along the way. Just something that got stuck in his head. When he got closer to Rei's hospital room, he found that the door was open. Taking a peek inside, he then found that Rei was well enough to be sitting up on her own, and her face was stuck in a book of some type.

"Well it looks like someone's feeling better from yesterday." Raziel said from the doorway. "May I come in?"

Re nodded. "I'm feeling much better, thank you." Then she went back to her book. Making Raziel shake his head.

"Rei what are you doing?" he asked.

"I do have my studies." She answered with out looking up from her book.

"Nah-uh, Rei have you even looked out side lately?" Raziel asked.

Rei glanced over to the window, and then she returned to her book. "There is nothing spectacular out side."

"You're kidding right?" Raziel moaned. "Are you well enough to take a small trip outside, on a wheelchair of course?"

Before Rei had a chance to answer, Raziel had already lightly took the book from her hands and walked over to the wheelchair that was folded up against the wall. Unfolding it, Raziel used his god powers and lightly lifted Rei from her bed. As he did she let a surprised squeak escape her lips then it turned to an almost laugh as she hovered there in mid air. Raziel, when finished unfolding the chair turned it to Rei and pushed in so it was under her, then he lowered Rei in to the wheelchair.

"Now we just need to get those IV's there…. And we're be set." Raziel said as he hung Rei's IV's on a rod that came out of the side of the chair.

"Now where would you like to go?"

"I do not know where I would like to go." Rei answered in a small voice.

"Okay where do you want to go?" Raziel asked. "Outside in the garden, the cafeteria….. But I don't thank their food you do you any good, even if you had clear bill of health."

"Are you sure that this is permitted?" Rei asked, looking back at Raziel as he pushed her out the room.

"If there's any trouble I'll take responsibility for it."

Back at the school, Anata and Fiona sat there in class. And like the times before they sat there board. So vary board…. tossing a peace of wad of paper to Anata. Fiona waited for Anata to pick it up. Seeing the peace of paper, Anata picked it up and started to read it.

'Your computer isn't open. Shinji's been wanting to get hold of you for some time.' Anata read to her self. Then looking over at Shinji she got a shay wave.

Opening her school's laptop, Anata found that there several messages waiting for her from Shinji. 'What did you need Shinji?' Anata typed.

'Oh good Fiona got you to open your computer…. I heard that you can play.' Shinji typed back. 'Piano I thank it was.'

'Yeah that's right. I used to play the piano. Why?' Typed Anata.

'Well during lunch if I can talk you in to playing.' Shinji entered. 'I can make a recording…. Since you guys could find a way back to your worlds at anytime. Thank of it as something Asuka, Rei and My self can remember you guys from.'

Anata thought about for a second or two. 'Okay Shinji. I'll come out of retirement for you. But it's going to cost you.'

'Cost me what?'

Anata sat there and thinking about it. 'I'll bring it up later….'

Later on that day when lunch rolled around, Anata found her self waiting at the music room for Shinji. Taking a bite out of the apple she brought from home she looks over at the clock. "Man… Shinji better hurry up. Lunch isn't that long."

"Sorry I'm late; Asuka was giving me some problems." Shinji said as he rounded the corner to the music room.

"It's okay she's just protecting what's…. never mind." Anata said. "So you want me to play?"

"If it's not too much to ask." Shinji quickly added.

Anata rolled her eyes that went unnoticed by Shinji. "Okay I'll play for you. But you gotta take Asuka on another date."

"Another one?" Shinji asked back. "The first one was hard enough, but a second?"

"Take it or leave it, that's what it's going to take to get me to play." Anata said then she started to turn away.

"Okay I'll do it…."

"Tonight?"

Shinji closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Yeah… I'll do it."

"You like her don't you? Like her a lot right?" Anata asked.

"Yeah I do…. Like her a lot."

Anata then stepped into the music room. Then walked up to the piano and pulled out the bench. "What do you want to hear?"

"What ever you want to play." Shinji said pressing the record button to the recorder in the room.

Anata again sat there thinking, and then she looked over at Shinji. "I haven't played in a long time so don't expect much."

Placing her fingers on the keys, Anata started to play a peace of music that was simple and sincere, music that if it was a song it would translate to how she really felt about her love Kou, her life and how things are shaping out to be. As she played students through out the halls started to hear her music fill the halls. Fallowing it they everyone that could bunched up around the door trying to get a look at who was playing. Word then spread around the school that Anata Morisato played, and was good at it.

**26 years in the future, Goddess of the Earth Universe…**

Sitting at the kitchen table at the temple, Aya worked on a small laptop computer typing vary fast. As she worked she hummed the vary same tune that her mother Anata played all those years ago. Hearing the humming, Aya's grandfather, Keiichi walked in to the kitchen looking for something to snack on. "You've gotten pretty good on that thing."

"One of the rules of evolution, adapt or parish." Aya said. "Did you need anything grandpa Keiichi?"

"Nah, I was just looking for a late night snack…. That's a nice tune." Keiichi said as he opened the fridge. "Where's you hear it?"

"It was from a vary old recording of mom playing a piano, when we had the things around uncle Shinji would let me play the tape in his old SDAT player." Aya replied.

"SDAT? I thought you had no electricity?" Said Keiichi.

"You heard of using a potato to power an alarm clock?" Asked Aya. "It's much the same thing. It's also the only thing that had a recording of mom's voice."

"I guess it was hard growing up with out you mother." Keiichi said the he went quite. "Kou I can tell he was a good father."

"He was a good dad…. And Uncle Shinji and Aunt Asuka where good parents too. They raised me after dad died." Aya said.

"Miss them?" Keiichi asked.

"Every moment… and there was Sousuke…." Said Aya.

"Your grandmother has this saying. To know true happiness, one must experience true sorrow." Keiichi said. "Cheer up kiddo, things will start to look up. I know they will."

Aya started back up typing when her grandfather left the kitchen, then pressing the enter button. Aya leaned back in her chair. _'Things will not turn out this way… I will make sure of that.' _she thought to her self. Then she pulled out a cell phone and plugged it in to the laptop. "Yet another tool made for the job."

**Present day, Evangelion Universe…**

When School ended everyone met at the front of the school. Fiona was able to get people to sign a get well soon card for Rei. And had some of the other students to come with them to the hospital.

"That's everyone I guess." Fiona said.

"Alright Kou said he'll meet us there. He needed to cook up something." Said Anata.

And so everyone went to the hospital to pay Rei a visit.

Some half hour later, Raziel pushed Rei back in to the hospital room, she seemed to have a rather content look after spending all that day out in the hospital's garden.

"See, I thank that I was right." Raziel said as he moved the bed sheets down. "Now let's see about getting you back in to bed…."

As Raziel was getting Rei's hospital bed ready, he didn't notice Rei forcing her self to her own feet. "Okay you ready?" Raziel asked as he turned around. "Rei!"

Rei painfully forced her self to her feet and staggered over to the bed. "I am fine…" She said. "I need to start showing that I can return to my duties."

Rushing to Rei's side, Raziel helped her the reset of the way. "Can't they just get another pilot. I mean if you for some reason can't pilot anymore?"

Lying back down in the hospital bed Rei looked up at Raziel. "Eva defines who I am, and with out Eva I am nothing."

Raziel shook his head. "Rei don't say that. You are worth more then just a pilot. You can do so much more then just pilot that monstrosity… "

Raziel stopped when he felt Rei's soft hand on his cheek. Then he saw her smile. "You are so kind to me, why is that?"

Raziel blinked. "Because you are a good person…. All of you are."

Just then the hospital room door opened. "Hi Rei!" several people yelled. Then they went silent when they saw how Rei and Raziel where.

A personal moment….

"What the hell! Raziel!" Anata shouted. "What about my best friend!"

Raziel jumped back. "It's not what it looks like! Honest!"

"Raziel! First Miss Yuu and now Miss Rei?" Kou stated. "You bring shame to us males."

"What! It's not what it looks like!" Raziel then quickly looked over at Rei. "Rei tell them!"

"There is no romantic relationship between myself and Raziel-kun." Rei said in her normal monotone voice.

Fiona stood there in front of the other students of the class. "Kun?" she asked out loud. "Raziel….."

"Yeah?"

"We believe you. Right sis?" Fiona asked looking over at Anata.

"Yeah we do."

"So what's with all the people?" Raziel finally asked, knowing that Rei was wondering the same thing.

"We came here to see how wonder girl is doing." Asuka said.

Rei looked around at all the students from her class. "But why?"

"Rei…" Raziel said. "It's just like I said. You're more then just a pilot. And this is proof of it."

**26 years in the future, Goddess of the Earth Universe.**

_'Aya… Aya, wake up sleepy head.' _

Opening her eyes, Aya saw a fuzzy image of one Sousuke Ikari. Her love, her life, all that is her reason for living; slowly come in to focus.

'_You know if your mother catches you in here with me will kill us both.'_

The young Ikari moves his long hair from his face. _'I thank kill is a strong word… try forced labor.' _

'_When are we going to tell your mom and dad about us and how we want to start building our own place?'_

Sitting up on the edge of Aya's bed, Sousuke looks over his shoulder. _'My dad will be easy… but my mother…' _He paused for a moment to take in a deep breath. _'Timing is everything. Telling her at the wrong time will be really bad for the both of us, but either way they will both know that we want to start building a life for the two of us… maybe even for one other some time down the road.'_

Jumping up, Aya wrapped her arms around Sousuke. _'When? When will that right time be?'_

'_Soon, vary soon.'_

Waking her self from her dream of what was in her life; Aya found that she had fallen asleep there at the kitchen table while working on the laptop. Then she noticed that she was wrapped up in a blanket. Snapping her eyes wide open, Aya moved the mouse to her laptop to see that the password protected screen saver was up and running.

'_Grandma Belldandy will never intrude on others personal affairs… but if the information was there before her, she may take a peek… thank goodness for this screen saver.' _Aya thought to her self.

Closing the laptop she picked it up and went to her bedroom that was once he mothers. Placing the computer on the desk she went back out to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Turning on the water, she cupped the cool water and splashed it in her face.

'_Days… Days from fixing things… and Sousuke, my love. I'm sorry, we'll meet some other time, some other place.' _Aya thought again to her self. Then she looked up at her reflection. "The heavens denied my request to do this, I am not of this world; I do not recognize their rules. I will take matters in my own hands." She whispered to her self. Her bright green eyes flashed for a second.

The next day, Aya again sat at the kitchen table. But not for work, but for breakfast, she would admit that even her uncle Shinji could never cook as good as her grandmother Belldandy. As she ate she knew that her grandmother was watching her and wanted to ask her a question.

"Yeah grandma?" Aya asked after she finished chewing her fork full of eggs.

"I did not say anything." Belldandy said with a confused look.

"You have a look that was telling me that you wanted to ask me something." Aya stated.

"I was simply wondering if there was anything that troubles you." Belldandy asked. "You've been withdrawn lately."

"It's the same thing that's been bothering me." Aya said then she stood up from the table. "If you will excuse me…"

"Aya! Wait, if you keep this sadness with in you, it will only make you sadder." Said Belldandy. "Please let me help you."

Aya stopped at the kitchen door and turned around to face her grandmother. "I asked for help before and great grandfather and you rejected the cry for help. Now I will take things in my own hands."

"Aya…"

"Don't say that you understand, because you don't. You don't know how it's like to be taken away from your love. To be taken way from the only life you've known." Aya stated, tears snow streaming from her eyes. "So don't stop me, when I fix those wrongs."

"Wait Aya!"

Slamming her fist in to the hard wood that made up the door frame. Aya flashed her eyes at Belldandy. "Don't, just don't."

Then she just walked away, leaving her grandmother there in the kitchen. Confused and frightened.

**Present day, Evangelion Universe…**

Returning home from visiting Rei. The resident gods and goddesses stopped by a small roman booth for something to eat. Taking a seat and ordering what they wanted. They each sat there in silence for a moment. Then Raziel looked over at the others.

"That was nice of you guys to get just about the whole class to visit Rei." Raziel said. "Thanks you guys."

"Rei is our friend and little dose she know she has lots of friends." Fiona said.

"I know that but Rei has this sick idea about her self worth… she said that with out the Evangelions she is nothing" Raziel said then he looked down. "I really want to know why she's like that."

Anata shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, she's just as bad as Shinji and Asuka. I mean I like all three of them but face it they're all screwed up."

"Mental problems… Mental scars…." Kou said as took his chop sticks and broke them apart.

"I guess I can ask the commander…. By the way, Fiona he wanted to examine us, and in return he'll tell us just what the Evangelion are." Raziel said. "I told him no deal."

Kou looked over. "This could be what we need. NERV has what we need to find our way back. Raziel do you run across the commander often?"

Anata looked over at Kou. "What! You're willing to go with this? Kou he almost destroyed this world and not to bring up the small fact I HATE DOCORS!"

Anata's out burst made the roman guy jump back slightly with her bowel in his hand. "Uh your roman miss…."

"This maybe the only chance we have to use the recourses that NERV has to offer." Kou said. "But I will come up some rules for this 'Examination'."

Back at the Katsuragi apartment Shinji stood there at the door to the living room. Watching Misato and not really sure how to ask her for some money…

"You've been standing there for a good half hour Shinji." Misato said making the meek boy jump. "You need anything?"

"H… How did you know I was here?" Shinji asked.

"I can see your reflection on the TV." Misato answered. "So what's on your mind?"

"Misato can I ask a favor of you?" Shinji asked.

"Sure Shinji what is it?"

"IneedtobarrowsomemoneysoicantakeAsukaout!" Shinji said really fast in one breath.

Misato sat there looking at Shinji, trying to make out what she had just heard the boy blurt out. Then she took a swig of her beer, taking the time to processes what he just said. Then she figured it out. "Sure Shinji, but why?"

Shinji let out a little sigh. "I want to take Asuka out, but I don't have any cash. And I want to take her some place nice." Shinji said. "Please Misato it would really mean a lot."

Misato shook her head. "Sure I'll do even better. I'll hand you one of my credit cards. But just don't run it up to high."

In Asuka's room, she listening to some bizarre European rock music, when she heard a knock at her door. turning down the music, she went over to the door. "Yeah what do you want Shinji? I have homework to do."

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner?" Shinji asked. "Some place nice maybe?"

Asuka just stood there looking at Shinji, and then a smile grew across her face. "Okay… I'm game for it. But nothing funny!"

"I would never….."

"Yeah, Yeah let me get ready."

Back at the Roman booth, as Raziel, Fiona, Anata and Kou ate, they where being watched by Section 2 from across the road. Taking a sip of his coffee, an agent's cell phone went off. "Yes hello?... Commander Ikari. What can I do for you sir?... Yes sir we're watching them eat dinner right now…….. Yes sir, we'll bring them in." hanging up the phone, the agent looks over at his partner. "Ikari want us to bring them in."

"But aren't they gods goddesses? I don't think it will be that easy."

"Have you seen any god like powers from any of them?" The first agent asked.

"No."

"Okay, grab the stun gun." The first agent said. "Then come on."

At the stand Raziel took a sip of his soda, then he happened to look up when he felt the two men approach then he looked over at Kou.

"I know… Visitors." Kou said just before taking in a mouth full of noodles.

"Morisato. Morino." one of the agents said. making the four look over their shoulders. "Commander Ikari would like to speak to you four."

"I apologize, but we are eating dinner at the moment." Kou said. "And we would like to not be disturbed."

"The commander said he would like to speak to you four." The second agent said.

"Sorry we don't take solicitations while we're eating." Anata said, and then she took a big gulp of her drink.

"I will not say it again." The first agents said. "Commander Ikari wishes to speak to you." Then he put his hand on to Anata's shoulder making her stiffen up, and then she took the man's hand from her shoulder. "Please don't touch me… your stupidity might rub off."

"What! You little bitch!" before the agent had a chance to do anything. Kou was up from his seat and was standing between Anata and the agent, mostly for the Section 2 agent's safety.

"I would recommend that you not start any trouble." Kou said, his voice cold and low. "It could be hazardous to your health."

"If you four come with us there will be no trouble." The second agent said.

"For the love of…. I just want to eat my dinner in peace." Raziel said in a whine. "Please!"

The first agent approached the young god. "Gees kid I'm sorry I just doing my job."

Raziel then grabbed the agent and pulled him close to him while turning to his Evangelion form. "I just want to eat… and I do have a craving for meat."

Half hour later….

"Ikari, the four you wish to speak too are here with your agents." The sub-commander said opening the door into Gendo's office.

Gendo adjusted his glasses. "Please send them in."

Opening the door all the way, the two gods and two goddesses walked in. Raziel was in his Evangelion form with the two section 2 agents under his arms, both knocked out cold. He dropped them to the floor.

THUD

"Yeah we really don't like being bothered while we're eating." Raziel said, and then he turned back to his normal form. "Just something to remember."

"I have a proposition." Gendo said. "If you four agree to our studies I will have NERV scientist help you find a way back to your home universes."

"Yeah… well I don't like doctors." Anata stated.

"Just what type of studies will this consist of?" Kou asked.

"A combination of physical and psychological tests." Gendo answered.

Kou shook his head. "There will be no physical examinations, and no tissue samples. We do not wish for a repeat of Natsuki."

Gendo thought about it for a second. "Vary well, no samples. But there maybe a time where I may request that one of you sit in side of our Evangelion."

The four huddled around each other. "What do you thank?" Kou whispered.

"I don't trust him." Fiona whispered back. "But it's probably our best bet."

"No kidding, we should take this offer." Raziel said. "I for one would like to know more about the Evangelion."

"Anata?" Kou whispered. "What do you thank?"

"I don't like doctors, but if it means that it betters our chances to get home." Anata took in a deep breath. "I'll suffer."

Kou then turned to face Gendo. "We'll do it. But there is one request."

"And that will be?" Gendo asked, not expecting this to happen.

"Currently we are living in some tight conditions. And we require something a little lager…. Perhaps something about the size of Major Katsuragi's apartment?"

Gendo rubbed his chin. "It will be arranged in the morning, and that is also when the first study will take place."

Kou nodded. "Vary well. Till we meet again."

Meanwhile across town, Shinji and Asuka sat eating in a rather up scale place.

"Okay I'll say it. I'm impressed Shinji. What you do knock off you dad and got some cash for it?" Asuka asked before taking a sip of ice water.

"No…. I had a little help, let please leave it at that." Shinji replied.

"So tell me why the change, first the bike ride, then this? What's going on?" Asuka asked.

"Honestly?" Shinji asked.

"Please."

"The truth is I like you Asuka. I like you a lot. And I'm trying to get on your good side maybe some type of dating relationship going." Shinji answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't explain why I like you so much." Shinji said. "It's like when I went in to that volcano to save you. Misato asked why I did something so risky. I told her I didn't know, but I guess I couldn't see my life with out you screaming at me, or depending on me for so much."

"You really are a dork are you?" Asuka said with a smile. "But I guess you're my dork…"

Shinji looked up at Asuka; a smile grew across his face.

**26 years in the future, Goddess of the Earth Universe…**

Laying there in her room, Aya tried losing her self in the music that played softly. But it wasn't working. There was nothing going on and she was waiting for something she needed to carry out her task. It was a plug suite, blue and white. She knew that something like that would be too hard to get since this universe was more in to the future then her home universe where he love Sousuke was at.

'_Time, space, and other universe, these things mean nothing to me anymore. The only thing that matters to me now is the task at hand. I've done all the math. And I know just what is needed to get mom and dad back. I just need to get that bastard Ikari to give them up. If the stories are accurate then this vary night is the night where Gendo makes that offer to mom and dad. He'll never fallow through with it.' _Aya thought to her self. "He'll screw them over…."

T.B.C.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Hello again yeah you know it I don't own a thing. So please don't come after me, I'm really poor.

Chapter 23

**26 years in the future, Goddess of the Earth Universe…**

It was time, time to fix things. Time to fix the past. To make it how it really should have been. Did Aya know for sure this was the path for her and the path her parents where meant to take? No, she didn't know for sure. But this gut feeling she had, she acted on it. Months of planning was coming to this; this vary moment.

Walking in to the bathroom with a back pack and some folded cloths draped over her fore arm, Aya locked the door behind her. Putting the back pack down on the bathroom counter top, she then started to strip naked. Then she unfolded the cloths she brought in the bathroom with her, it was something that looked much like a plug suit. It was blue and black. Slipping the suit on she pressed the button on the right wrist making it skin tight. Opening and closing her fist a couple times making sure that she had good movement. Then she reached in to the back pack and pulled out two things. The first was her mother necklace. The simple gold cross Kou had gotten for her many of year ago. And the second was her father's staff. Warn and used she sure that it was secured on the clip on her hip.

'_Looks like this is it…' _Aya thought to her self as she again reached in to the back pack and this time she pulled out the Cell phone she was working on just the other day. Opening the water gate in the bath tub, Aya then opened the cell phone activating the program she made for it.

"Bombs away…." Aya whispered to her self as she dropped the phone in to the water gate that connected the two worlds.

In the heavens, the water gate opened and the small cell phone came through. The goddess running the Hub looked at her coworker slightly confused.

"I wonder what that was about?" she asked the other goddess.

Shrugging her shoulders, the other goddess walked from behind the desk to the cell phone and picked it up. "I wonder if Lady Belldandy's grand daughter dropped it?"

The moment she opened the phone, the lights through out the central hub went out, along with computers and other systems. Looking around; now really confused the goddess watched as a force bolt fired through the water gate over to the massive mirror right across from the water, shattering it in to thousands of peaces. Then she looked over at the water gate just in time to see Aya's fist come down on her, knocking her out…

The other goddess still behind the desk quickly sounded an intruder alarm. Hearing the siren, Aya turned to the water gate and brought her hand back. Her fore arm started to glow a dim green, then she swung at the gate way, shattering the stone and splashing the water all over the hub. Then she drew a battle cross; one much like her mothers and threw it at the huge TV gate, making it explode. That's when the Valyries started to pore into the room.

"Just as I thought would happen… Damn this place is really predictable." Aya then swung her arms in the style much like Natsuki would just before fighting Anata. "Come on I don't have all day!"

_Look at that Sousuke. _A Sixteen year old Aya Morisato said, sitting up from the grassy hill side her and Sousuke was laying out on watching the stars. _It's a shooting star._

_Funny… they don't come in that bright… not with the souls still coming out of the chamber of guff. _Sousuke said, now also sitting up. _Maybe it's one of those satellites my mom and dad told us about?_

Aya just shook her head. _But wouldn't Third Impact and Lilith knock those out of the sky long ago? _

_IT did come down over by the white Eva's… Maybe we should tell my mom and dad?_

_Good idea._

Walking from the hill side, Aya and Sousuke walk back to their home. When they go there they found Shinji already with a back pack, packed and ready to go.

_Dad we saw something crash by the white Eva's._

Shinji nodded. _Your mother and I saw it too, I was just about to hike out that way and take a look._

_Can we come? _

Asuka and Shinji looked over at the two children. Then Asuka let out a heavy sigh. _You two are going to venture out that way sooner or later… I guess. _

_You're not coming?_

Asuka shook her head at her son. _Nope…. I have a bad past with those things, and would rather not see them again._

Fighting her way to her mothers reactors, Aya proved to be nearly unstoppable. Seeing a young god stand in her way with a battle cross in his hands. She stopped and looked at him.

"D-Don't come any closer!" the god commanded.

"If you wish to not be harmed, I would more out of the way."

_Look at that over there! _

_What is it dad?_

_Sousuke, that's trouble… Come on Aya we're heading back._

Looking over at Aya, Shinji found that the girl that he and Asuka promised to raise and care for was shaking violently on the ground.

_Something… Is wrong…. Uncle Shinji… Sousuke-kun… help me…._

Arriving at the room her mothers reactors stood still covered in dust from the lack of use. Aya got to work. She stood in the middle of the four great reactors.

"Unveil the mist of time, unlock the barriers of worlds. Machines of before time and weapon of old…."

Just getting to the heavens her self, Belldandy raced to the main control room of all the heavens and the worlds.

'_Aya you can't fix time for your liking!' _Belldandy thought to her self.

Along the way she ran in to Peorth. "Belldandy! She's in Anata's reactor room!"

"She's going to fix the past! Have Ex lock her out!"

Peorth just shook her head. "Aya's using something to lock us out of everything! She even has control of Gungnir!"

Back in the reactor room, the four great machines started to come back to life one by one. "… Take me to the place I seek. Take me to the time I desire. I, Aya Morisato, Goddess of time command this and only this of you."

Just then reaching Anata's reactor room, Belldandy stood at the door way just in time to see a green force bubble form around her grand daughter.

"Aya you can't use the two types of magic at once! IT can kill you!" Belldandy pleaded.

Aya turned around to face her grand mother, flashing her eyes a bright green and smiling. "Sorry grandma, but this is the right thing to do. You know it and Great Grand dad knows…."

Then the force bubble went from a near see through to a solid bright green ball. Then it vanished in a flash of light.

**Present day, Evangelion Universe…**

Dropping their bags in the living room of the new apartment provided by none other then NERV; Fiona, Raziel, Anata and Kou took in this moment. It was really like having their own place now. Not some slum that was the other apartment, but some real home.

"Home sweet home." Raziel said.

"At least they got us beds, a couch, TV, a good sized fridge, and a small but descent pay." Anata stated.

Kou nodded. "I guess they are trying to keep them self's on our good side."

"I'm going to pick out my room." Raziel said.

"Me too!"

Looking for a room of their own, Kou and Anata headed to the master bedroom. And the two got a dirty thought. Closing the door with his foot, Kou then stepped over to Anata.

"You got the same idea too?" She asked in a whisper.

Kou didn't answer all he did was pull Anata on to the bed as he flopped back on it.

"Oh yeah you sure did."

In the other room, Raziel had just finished claiming his room and was checking out the kitchen…

"Man I'm starved…" He said to himself.

Opening the fridge he found that it was empty, not even a backing soda box. "Damn… Better tell Kou."

"Hay Fiona did you want anything from the store!" he asked as he made his way to the master bedroom to get Kou.

"I'll take some tea and something sweet… Yeah some cookies!" She answered back from her room. Not even thinking about the closed door, Raziel opened it and walked in. when he did he saw Anata on top of Kou, lacking a shirt.

"RAZIEL!"

"Sweet Lilith you two, couldn't you two wait until tonight to break in the new bed?"

"RAZIEL GET OUT!" Anata yelled for a second time.

Kou then peeked around Anata's side. "Uhh…." Kou paused for a second to thank of something to say. "Yes… we are in the middle of something."

"Please, you two still have on your pants… Nothing has gotten too far."

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Anata yelled.

DREAMS

Opening her eyes to find Sousuke sitting there beside her sound asleep, Aya's eyes scanned the room over to the kitchen where her Aunt and Uncle where discussing something quite strongly. _'Aunt Asuka isn't too happy… Uncle Shinji is trying to calm her down, but it's not working.'_

"_Asuka she had the same reaction Anata had when Natsuki was last here. And if it is her; then only person here on this earth that can stop her is Raziel, and only god knows where he is." _Shinji said.

"_We are leaving this place, I don't care. We lived through a hell that I don't want those two to live through!"_

Shinji rubbed his face with both hands, trying to take the second or two to thank of something. _"I'll start heading to the north, that's where Raziel was last seen, but for now we need to take care of Aya."_

Walking in to the living room, Asuka found that Aya was already awake. _"Hay bout time you woke up. How you feeling?"_

"_Like something just clobbered me on the head… Uncle Shinji? Aunt Asuka? Who's Natsuki and what dose she have to do with my mom?"_ Aya asked, feeling still a little weak.

Asuka and Shinji glanced at each other for a second. _"Don't worry about that now… you get some rest." _Asuka said with a smile.

But Aya wasn't having any of it. _"Look something happened to me out there and I want to know, even if I have to go back to the white Eva's to find out!" _Aya said nearly sitting up but she was stopped by the pain that was still in her head. _"Ouch…"_

"_Get some rest…"_

DREAMS…

Opening her eyes, Aya found her self in the real world… her home, her birth home. Looking up through the trees from a floor of a forest. Aya could feel that something was a miss….

"I must have arrived at the wrong spot…"

Rolling over on to her side, Aya was about to get up when there was a sharp pain in her chest. Grabbing her chest in pain she let out an ear pearling scream. Then fell face down in to the dirt. Turing her head so that only half of her face was in the soil, the one exposed eye opened up. "That's what I get for mixing two different types of magic… something like a heart attack."

Back at Tokyo three, the Gods and Goddesses sat in a waiting room to the NERV hospital, each waiting for their turn to talk to the doctor.

"This is boring….." Anata sighed. "What are you guys going to do after this?"

"Oh me?" Fiona asked. "I was going to do some shopping with Hikari."

"I'm sticking around and waiting for Rei." Raziel answered. "She has some type of check up her self too."

Anata looked over at Kou. "You wanna do something after this?"

"Lets try not to screw each other…." Fiona said under her breath.

"What was that sis?" Anata asked. "I thank we've behaved our self's pretty well. And we are smart about that sort of thing."

Kou just sat there blushing.

"You two where practically going at it last night!" Fiona pointed out. "What would mom and Dad say if you two came back with a baby huh?"

Kou started to laugh nervously.

"We wouldn't really care what Mom and Dad would say." Anata stated back. "It's our life."

Just then Misato came up to the four with a clip board under her right arm. "You guys wanna look at something for us? We need to know what you thank about it."

Misato didn't give the gods and goddesses the chance to say anything; she just handed out a bunch of satellite photos. "We got these just about ten minutes ago. Some where south of here, we picked up an energy signature that matched you guys, but it was only there for about ten seconds."

"…It kind of looks likes a huge force bolt." Fiona stated.

Kou nodded. "It appears so." he then looked over to Anata. "Rescue?"

"I was getting a mission ready to check it out you four want to come along?" Misato asked. "It is along a beach and Shinji, Asuka and Rei don't get much time to relax so I was going to use this as a chance to let them have that chance."

Fiona smiled. "You care for them like they where your own children? Don't you?"

Misato just smiled for a moment. "It's going to be a while… You guys run and get some cloths and meet back here in about an hour."

Mean while still lying out on the forest floor, Aya just kept on looking up at the passing clouds as they passed by the gaps in the tree tops. "It's probably be a couple minutes before NERV sends out troops out to see what had happened here… I'd better get a move on."

Getting up, Aya felt a sharp pain in her chest. But engorged it. There was more pressing matters to deal with now….


End file.
